Ties That Bind
by Old English D
Summary: A sequel to 'Free Form' written with the late Michelle Weiner. Perry and Della go back to Carmel for what they hope will be a relaxing summer vacation. As usual, things don't go as planned for our favorite couple. Chapters 17 & 18 added 9/28 - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_This story was co-authored with my dear friend Michelle Weiner, who sadly and unexpectedly passed away in June. I am honored to be in possession of her last story, and in the editing process tried very hard, as in __**Free Form, **__to make sure the reader could tell what Michelle wrote and what I wrote, but for our writing styles to flow as seamlessly as possible. Editing the chapters that Michelle wrote was difficult at first, but as I dove further into the story, reading her words comforted me and reminded me what a beautiful person she was, and what a truly wonderful friend she had become from our very first phone call. We lived in different time zones and I stayed up far too late some nights laughing and talking and I fear her family felt neglected at times, but I have to tell you that writing with Michelle was the BEST experience. She was funny and smart and confident in who she was, and she absolutely loved to read and write fanfiction._

_I'm a far better person for having known Michelle, and I sincerely wish everyone could have known her. As it is, in addition to the two stories we wrote together, she left us with 15 of her own unapologetically romantic PM/DS stories (filled with a lot of 'gaggy' stuff, I promise you!), and I encourage you to read them. _

_I'd like to thank the fabulous __startwriting__ for agreeing to beta our story. Michelle admired this author's stories very much, as do I, and I am so grateful for her input. _

_~D_

Ties That Bind Chapter 1 – What Truly Matters

Perry Mason slipped the key into the lock of his private office door and smiled to himself as he walked into the room. Even at nine o'clock in the morning his office had the daily homey touches he had become so happily accustomed to. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee, the newspaper already placed on his desk along with the files and other documents he would need for the day, the drapes opened and pulled back from the sliding glass door which allowed the sun to shine through the window on this bright summer day. The attorney's grin widened. Della. His Della. The way he felt, the way his office looked, the genuine camaraderie between Gertie, Jackson and the rest of his staff – it was all because of Della. Competent, highly efficient, organized and calm, cool and collected even under pressure she made everything easier and better. Every time he looked at her, he was transported back in time to a summer's night on the terrace of a downtown jazz club. His breath had been stolen from his lungs; his world turned upside down, his life changed. He had fallen in love with a complete stranger that night, a clever, beautiful, amazing woman who was there and gone in a fleeting moment. Then, by some miraculous quirk of fate, she had re-entered his life and now, six wonderful, glorious years later he was more in love with her than ever.

Perry moved behind the desk and eased his large frame into his chair. Della's favorite summer fragrance still lingered in the air and for a moment Mason closed his eyes and remembered the previous night's activities: dinner and dancing and the accustomed return to her apartment. He also remembered something else. They were leaving that afternoon for their house in Carmel. The house he had bought as a surprise for Della the summer before; the house he had refurbished to bring back a childhood memory. The house Della had loved from the minute she saw it, albeit somewhat shocked and emotional. The house that had mended not one family but two, repaired broken friendships, and fostered new friendships. The house where old ghosts, nightmares, and guilt were finally put to rest and, where, after the horrific ordeal of her illness and hospitalization, the house that had brought them closer together than ever and reinforced what truly mattered.

Perry opened his eyes and breathed deeply. It was time to get to work. He knew Della had scheduled a light day in anticipation of heading for Carmel, but unless he got started, they would be delayed in leaving. As he was about to hit the buzzer on his desk to ask Della to come in, the door that separated their offices opened and his very efficient secretary glided effortlessly into the room. Perry watched her and as always was struck by her beauty and grace. Her gorgeous hazel eyes held a sparkle as bright as the morning sun and that smile – that dazzling smile – made Perry want to send everyone home, lock the door and leave for Carmel right then and there. And there was her voice; warm and low and as comforting as brandy on a cold night. Between those eyes, that smile and that voice, Perry was a goner. She had captivated him from the beginning. This big man was wrapped around this sweet, beautiful woman's little finger and he could care less.

"Good morning Counselor," Della said softly. She reached Perry's desk, and unceremoniously ensconced herself on the corner, crossing her long legs for great visual effect.

Perry eyed the stunning brunette before him, appreciative of her ease of manner. "Good morning Miss Street. Are you ready to start the day? We're going to be very busy you know."

Della tried to maintain a serious expression. "Oh yes sir, I know. Let's see, we have to go over the mail, which I suggest doing now so we get that out of the way. Then you have to meet with Paul at 10:30. The staff meeting is at 11:30, and then we have a reservation at noon at the Brigantine. After lunch you have some phone messages to return, including the one to Alex Newman to go over last minute instructions should anyone need legal counsel while we're away, and your signature is required on those documents that are in front of you. I'll give them to Gertie to drop in the mail and we can stop by the court on our way with the two that have to be filed. After that..."

Della couldn't finish. Her handsome attorney stood, put one hand around her waist, one hand on her hip and pulled her close. Bending down, his lips met hers, softly brushing against them and teasing them open. After gaining entry into her delicious mouth, he lost himself in a long, sensuous kiss. When they broke apart, it took Della a moment to come back down to earth. Her head was spinning and she was weak in the knees. Perry's voice seemed to be coming from far away. "After that, we'll be on our way. If we're lucky we won't hit too much traffic. Of course, we'll stop at _Ray's_ and _Wagman's _and we should be at the house between seven or eight. Does that meet with Milady's approval?"

No answer

"Della, baby, is that all right?"

The answer was almost a whisper. "uh…uh huh."

Perry laughed and pulled Della to him again, gently moving an errant curl from her forehead. "You, my darling girl are absolutely adorable. And I'm very pleased I still have such an effect on you. Now, what do you say if we have some coffee and get started?"

Having regained her senses, Della placed her delicate hands on her employer's massive chest. She looked up at him with a radiant smile. "I'm all for that. Anything that will get us out of here is fine with me." She extricated herself from Perry's arms, slid to the ground, and turned to go bring in the pot of coffee. After taking only a few steps, she turned back and looked at the man she loved with every fiber of her being. He had returned to his chair and was already engrossed in the documents on his desk.

"Perry…"

"Hmmmm...?"

"Thank you."

He looked up and his piercing blue eyes met her warm hazel ones. "For what, baby?"

Della sighed. "For Carmel, for the house, for taking such wonderful care of me, for…for everything. I love you."

Perry smiled and gave Della a wink. "You nut. You're very welcome. And I love you too. Now..."

"I know, I know, I'm getting that coffee." She turned once again and walked out of the room, leaving Perry feeling rather warm. And it had nothing to do with the temperature of the sunny summer day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By three in the afternoon, Perry and Della were on their way to Carmel. Being a Thursday afternoon, traffic was light, and Perry hardly had to swear at any other drivers. Once out of the city, there was a definite drop in temperature so Perry lowered his window to capture the cooler, cleaner air. Della, who was sitting mere inches from him, snuggled up closer, and as the attorney put his arm around his secretary he noticed her trying to keep her eyes open.

"Tired are we, Miss Street?"

"Noooo, Counselor, what makes you ask that?" She stifled a yawn daintily behind her hand.

"It's the art of deduction – at which I am brilliant, by the way. Between leaving the office late last night because we were trying to finish up everything, then stopping at my place to load my suitcase into the trunk and to take care of the few things I needed to do, we headed to your place so you could do the same. Then we went to dinner and, if you remember correctly, we didn't get much sleep last night. We were, shall we say, occupied with other things."

"I remember," Della smiled slyly. "You said it was better than sleeping."

"That's not exactly what I said, darling. What I said was, it was more **pleasurable** than sleeping."

"Mmmm…know what Mr. Mason?"

"What, baby?"

"You sir, were one hundred and ten percent right. It was."

Perry laughed and brought his hand up to Della's face in a soft caress. "If you're tired, honey, why don't you just close your eyes and doze a little? I'll wake you when we get to _Ray's_."

"I don't want to sleep because that will mean you won't have anyone to talk to."

"I admit I will miss your scintillating conversation but I want you to be all rested by the time we get to the house. I think a little nap will do you a world of good and we'll be at _Ray's_ soon enough. By the way, did you call Kathy and tell her we were leaving and we would see them later?"

Della suddenly sat up and turned her body sideways to face Perry. A concerned look appeared on her face and she seemed to get momentarily lost in thought. Perry waited for her to say something and when she didn't speak, gently squeezed her hand, his quiet signal to her.

Della blinked. "Yes Counselor, I did call Kathy and tell her we'd be there tonight."

"Want to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you. You're troubled by something, I can tell."

Della shook her head. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you know when something is bothering me?"

"You have to ask me that after all this time? All right, let me reiterate." Perry cleared his throat and, in his best lawyerly manner, began to list his reasons.

"First: I know you better than I know myself. And I love you."

Della's lips trembled with mirth but she said nothing.

"Second: you get this look on your face that's somewhere between concern and deep thought. And I love you."

"Third: you always worry about your friends and me, rarely about yourself. Since there's nothing wrong with me, that means you're worried about your friends. And since we will be seeing Kathy and David, I'm guessing it has to do with them. And by the way, I love you."

Della was laughing out loud now, which Perry had hoped would happen.

Perry grinned at her. "Does that answer your question, Miss Street?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason, it does."

"Good. So now that I've answered your question, you owe me an answer. What is bothering you about Kathy and David?"

Della started to tell him but was stopped by another yawn. Perry chuckled and tugged her against his side. He could wait to find out what was bothering her a while longer. "I have an idea, Della. Why don't you take that nap and you can tell me..."

Perry felt Della go limp against him as she finished his sentence in a low, soft voice… "At the house."


	2. Chapter 2

Ties That Bind Chapter 2 – The Best Authority

Della stood against the railing of the upstairs porch, breathing in the sea air, her arms wrapped around her middle. How she loved it here – the house, the beach, Carmel itself, and of course, the man who had given it all to her. Even though it had been six months since Perry surprised her with the house, she still had to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming. They had been back to Carmel four times since January and each time Della was amazed at the progress Martin Hightower, decorator and friend extraordinaire, had made in bringing a treasured memory to life. The last of the furniture, an antique mahogany roll top secretary desk that Martin had found the previous month and Della had fallen in love with had been delivered the day before and both she and Perry were pleased that the house was now completely finished.

The raucous sound of gulls brought Della's attention toward the beach and she smiled as her eyes traveled down to the southeastern corner of the house…the side where the steps ended and a gazebo stood sentinel. Della's smile grew broader as she remembered Perry's promise – the promise made during her hospitalization to build a boardwalk on the 'edge of their kingdom' to remind her of her childhood and summers spent at the Jersey shore. True to his word and in his large, magnanimous way of doing things, he somehow charmed the zoning commission into letting him build not only a ramp and a small boardwalk from the house to the beach, but a gazebo as well to surprise his lady. Completed the previous month, last night she and Perry had celebrated by having dinner, dancing and…

Della's thoughts were interrupted as strong arms wound their way around her slender body and warm breath tickled her neck. A voice whispered tenderly in her ear. "Here's my beautiful girl. I thought I'd find you out here."

"Mmmm…good morning, darling. It's going to be a glorious day."

"Oh, it is now is it?" Perry smiled and kissed Della's soft curls.

"Yes, it definitely is. I have it on the best authority."

"Well then, Miss Street, would you like to enlighten me on whose authority that would be?"

"It's really simple. First, all you have to do is look out here. The sky is the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen, there is not a cloud anywhere, and the sun is bright and shining and almost as warm on my skin as your arms."

Perry turned Della around to face him and pulled back a bit. "I am hurt and shocked young lady." His voice held a teasing tone and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "To think that after all these years, I come in second to the sun." Perry lowered his head in part to pretend to be upset and in part to hide the smile on his face.

"You're not listening Mr. Mason. I said the sun was **almost** as warm." Della sighed contentedly and leaned her head on Perry's chest. "There's never any substitute for your arms. And those hands...I've always wondered how those strong hands could be so gentle and tender…annnnnd if that isn't enough, you're tall, dark, and handsome and those big blue eyes of yours…" Della sighed again.

Her low, throaty voice vibrated against him, reducing the big man to putty as he held the beautiful brunette in his arms. Della raised half parted lips to Perry's and after a series of heady kisses he picked her up in his arms and carried her through the French doors and back inside to their bedroom. Gently he deposited her on the large canopied bed and then began to slowly remove the delicately diaphanous sapphire colored negligee that disguised very little of her soft curves. He took her slippers off one at a time, first massaging then kissing every toe on each lovely foot and then the foot itself. Perry continued his glorious assault on Della's body with his lips and hands and by the time he dispatched his own clothes and lay down beside her, she was nearly incoherent, quivering with overwhelming desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a distant, constant pounding that pulled Della from a contented sleep and her lover's arms. Perry groaned in protest at her absence, rolled over, and sighed while she hastily donned the slacks and cotton sweater she had worn the night before, deciding she could answer the door barefoot and sans undergarments dressed in actual clothing with less anxiety and a more civilized explanation than she could dressed in the revealing negligee that lay in a heap on the floor where Perry had carelessly tossed it. As the pounding continued, she marveled that Perry could sleep through it, albeit a bit proud that their recent activities had relaxed him so. But then, they hadn't slept much the night before, hadn't slept much in several nights if the truth be told, so maybe she shouldn't be surprised the incessant knocking couldn't penetrate his suspended consciousness.

She quietly closed the bedroom door behind her and hurried down the stairs. The late morning sun streamed in through windows dressed with fabrics so light-colored and light-weight they could not be called by such a heavy word as 'drapes', and warmed the gleaming wooden floors beneath her bare feet. The knocking halted for a few seconds just as she twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

On the other side of the door, one hand raised to begin another assault, was Dr. Kathy Spencer. Visibly shaking, hair mussed, face pale, Della's childhood friend looked miserable, eyes hollow and shadowed.

"Kathy," Della said in surprise.

"Della…I – I'm sorry to...I need to talk to you." The usually calm and collected Dr. Spencer literally wrung her hands.

Della opened the door wider and took Kathy's arm, pulling her into the house. "What's the matter? Is everything all right?"

Kathy Spencer stepped across the threshold, still wringing her hands. "No…no everything isn't all right. Everything is horrible."

Della closed the door and turned to her agitated friend. "Come in and tell me what's so horrible."

Kathy looked around the house almost apprehensively. "Where's Perry?"

"He's upstairs, asleep." She touched Kathy's arm briefly, comfortingly. "Do you need me to wake him?"

Kathy shook her head vigorously. "No! I just need…oh, Della…I didn't know where to go. I've been driving around for an hour and then found myself on Carmelo Avenue and…" huge tears began to roll down her face.

Della had grown quite concerned by now and Kathy's tears pushed concern to the edge of fear. "Kath, what's wrong?"

Kathy Spencer covered her face with her hands and leaned her head on Della's shoulder. "I can't go home," she sobbed. "David's done something horrible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della poured more coffee into Kathy's cup and pushed it across the table. Elbows propped on the table and head in her hands, Kathy had been weeping and talking and gulping coffee for twenty solid minutes, words halting and jumbled. Della was no closer to understanding what it was Kathy's husband had done that was so horrible, listening with minimal interruptions to clarify certain points, recognizing that whatever it was had shaken Kathy to her toes.

"If Regina Farley survives," Kathy said in acute distress, "she'll be paralyzed and her face will be permanently scarred. We won't know if her vision was affected for a few days. She has two young children…how will she take care of them?"

Regina Farley, Della had learned, was a young mother admitted to the hospital the previous evening with confounding and suspicious injuries her seemingly distraught husband claimed had resulted from a fall down the stairs compounded by an automobile accident on the way to the hospital. But Kathy and the emergency room staff noticed partially healed bruises over the woman's entire body, including finger-shaped contusions on her upper arms, and x-rays revealed an astonishing number of old injuries. After discovering patches of hair that had been pulled out, taking with it pieces of the woman's scalp, blood and skin beneath her fingernails and scratches on her husband's arms, Kathy had herself notified the police. Edward Farley had been questioned and quickly arrested on suspicion of abusing his wife. Shortly after her husband had been escorted from the emergency room, Regina Farley regained consciousness and by squeezing Kathy's hand had confirmed that her husband had deliberately driven their car into a tree to cover up the vicious beating he had given her before pushing her down the stairs.

Kathy's descriptions of the unfortunate woman's injuries and the circumstances surrounding them sickened and angered Della. Having spent many years with the gentlest of men, she couldn't conceive of how a man who claimed to love a woman could intentionally harm her. Not even the raw seediness that sometimes surrounded Perry's cases had shaken her belief that when you truly loved someone, the last thing you would ever do was lay a hand on them. "Does she have family to help her?"

Kathy heaved a sigh and her shoulders twitched in a shrug. "She's in critical condition, in and out of consciousness. Her husband refuses to talk, no friends have stepped forward, and the neighbors know literally nothing about them. The children were removed from the home by a social worker and taken to a foster home."

"Surely you've seen battered women before Kathy, and I suspect far more serious injuries. Why are you so upset by this particular woman's situation?"

Kathy Spencer lifted her head and faced her old friend with eyes so full of misery Della bit her lip in shock. "This particular woman's situation upsets me because my husband knows her husband and has agreed to defend him against the charge of abusing his wife."

Before Della could gather her thoughts to form something, anything, to say, Perry breezed into the kitchen, clear-eyed and rested. "Well look who's here," he said jovially, bending to place an affectionate kiss on Kathy's cheek. "Della didn't tell me you were coming today."

Della coughed uncomfortably and Kathy began to wring her hands once again. Perry helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with the two women. It wasn't until he had taken his first sip that he detected a definite charge in the air, a tenseness in the sudden silence of the normally talkative friends. "Did I interrupt something ladies?"

Della and Kathy exchanged furtive looks before Della cleared her throat. "Kathy had a difficult night."

"And David made it worse," Kathy divulged impetuously. Surprised by her impulsive statement but chalking it up to a certainty Perry, as an attorney who rarely, if ever, lost a case would understand her anger with David, Kathy stared at the big attorney expectantly.

"I try to stay out of the domestic issues of friends." He frowned slightly at Della, who frowned right back at him. "But if you feel comfortable telling me about your difficult night, I'll listen."

"A young woman was severely beaten and brought to the hospital last night by her husband," Kathy's words came in a rush, all of her earlier hesitancy gone. "My examination and x-rays confirmed a long history of abuse, and the woman herself confirmed that her husband had beaten her. The police arrested him, and he called David to represent him. David agreed to."

Perry very deliberately lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before replying. "I see. And you think David should have refused?"

"Of course he should have! This young woman has been horribly abused for several years by her husband. She may not survive this latest beating, and if she does, she'll never walk again. Her face is disfigured and her vision may be compromised. How could David agree to defend a man who would beat his wife like that?"

"How do you know the husband beat her?"

"I told you. She admitted it." Kathy leaned forward urgently. "She regained consciousness briefly and was able to answer a few questions by squeezing my hand."

"She's severely injured?"

"Critically. Her back is broken, her skull is fractured, and her brain is swelling. She survived surgery, but her odds aren't great of surviving another twenty-four hours. The damage is significant."

"The husband denies beating her?"

"Of course he does! Why are you asking such stupid questions?"

Perry studied Kathy Spencer through a haze of expelled cigarette smoke. Della had lit a cigarette herself and was regarding him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Are there records of previous assaults when she sought medical assistance or called the police?"

Kathy was now frowning as well. "I don't know," she admitted irritably. "After they took her to surgery I had to handle removing a bead from the nose of a screaming two-year old, put ten stitches in the hand of the head chef at _L'Auberge,_ and set the arm of a teenage girl who got into her parent's liquor cabinet and thought she could fly."

Perry stubbed out his cigarette as deliberately as he had lit it moments before. "Was the woman's blood checked for the presence of alcohol when she was admitted?"

"Perry!" Kathy exploded, "there is a woman fighting for her life who's been repeatedly beaten by her husband and my husband has agreed to do his level best to prove he didn't. Keep on point here, Counselor."

"Are you saying the husband doesn't deserve a good defense?"

Kathy's face flushed with anger as she turned to Della. "Are you hearing this or have you suddenly become deaf?"

Della wasn't surprised by Perry's questioning – however, she was surprised he wasn't giving Kathy the benefit of her medical experience in such matters. "He's asking pertinent questions," she pointed out a trifle lamely, conviction lacking in her tone.

Perry shot her a look and reached for his cigarette case again. "What did David say when you spoke with him?"

"Not much more than Ed said he didn't hurt Regina and he had agreed to defend Ed."

Perry's eyes narrowed. "You know this couple?"

Kathy shook her head. "Hardly enough to say hello in passing, but David knows the husband. They're both Rotarians. I've met them at Rotary functions, but I've never really spoken to either of them. David's in denial. That man is a monster and I can't believe my husband would consider defending him for one second, let alone agree to actually defend him."

Perry got to his feet slowly. "Kathy, I'm afraid whatever I say from this point on will only add fuel to your anger at David, so I'm going to excuse myself. When you've had a chance to speak with David at greater length perhaps you'll understand his reasoning behind why he agreed to defend this man and we can have another conversation ourselves."

The two women stared after Perry's retreating form, each harboring very different thoughts about his words.

"Lawyers," Kathy almost spat in contempt.

Della swallowed a sigh. In all the years she had worked with Perry she had disliked many, many clients and had admitted to him intuitive 'bad feelings' about many more. But she always left the final decision of whether or not he would accept a case to him, her trust in him absolute. She had a bad feeling about this situation with Kathy and David Spencer. Her friend had wanted immediate validation of her belief that David shouldn't have agreed to defend an accused wife beater and Perry had rightfully refused to give it. Now she did sigh, disliking the position she was in – trying to be and wanting to be a supportive friend, but also recognizing the reasons attorneys had for accepting cases – even those that appeared hopeless.

"Well…?" Kathy said, her irritability now extending to Della.

Well indeed, Della thought, her mind racing ahead to the inevitable conversation with Perry, all the while trying to find something to say that would mollify Dr. Kathy Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Ties That Bind Chapter 3 – Hard Sell

Kathy talked for another thirty minutes, her ire fueled even more by Perry's contribution to the conversation, before heaving a huge sigh and jumping to her feet. "I'd better get going," she announced.

Della put her arm around her friend and walked with her to the front door. She gave the doctor an encouraging hug and with a conviction she wasn't sure she felt in her heart or her mind, assured her that both she and Perry were there for her and would be available to talk to her whenever she needed them.

Kathy looked at her childhood friend through eyes that glistened with sudden tears and spoke so softly Della had to strain to hear her. "Della, tell Perry I'm sorry for interrupting your weekend and for losing my temper. I didn't mean to attack him or you, it's just that I'm so upset and I didn't like what Perry said very much. I usually don't let my feelings overtake my reasoning, but this case…I don't know. There's something about it that gets to me."

Della took hold of Kathy's hands and met her eyes with her own, now tear-filled as well. "I know sweetie, I know. It gets to me, too. Perry will understand." A thought crossed Della's mind. "Kath, when are you due back at the hospital?"

"I'm actually off duty for the entire weekend, but I want to go back and check on Regina before heading home. I also want to call social services to check on the kids."

"I won't tell you not to go back to the hospital but I think after you do that, you should go home and get some rest…and you should talk to David. This has affected both of you, and take it from me now is not the time to be at odds. You're going to need each other, especially if Regina doesn't make it."

Kathy sighed hugely again. "Della, I…"

"Don't be stubborn Dr. Spencer. I can be just as stubborn or have you forgotten? If I have to make a deal with you, I will. And if I am not mistaken, as of last month you finished your residency and now you're the Emergency room attending physician, so you can schedule some time off for yourself. I also know some nurses who will back me up. Let's see, there's Megan, Patti, Louise, Cynthia, Elise…to name a few. Am I making myself clear?"

Despite the dire circumstances, Kathy had to laugh. "Yes Miss Street, you're making yourself very clear. I promise to go home and rest for a while after I see Regina. And I will talk to David."

"That's the Kathy I know and love. And after you leave, I'll talk to Perry about calling David to invite you two to dinner to have a 'by the way' conversation with him. Now, get out of here and I will talk to you later." The two women embraced and as Della closed the door, she expelled a deep breath. It had taken a lot to convince Kathy Spencer to agree with her. Perry, she knew, would be an even harder sell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della went in search of Perry and found him in the small den off the dining room. He was on the phone so she waited a minute until he was finished with his conversation. He smiled the private smile that was hers alone and winked, a sign that he would be through momentarily. After hanging up, he held out his arms and she moved into his embrace, laying her head on his chest and sighing contentedly. He pulled back slightly and gently brushed a wisp of hair from her face.

"I take it Kathy left."

"Uh huh, just a minute ago."

"She was in rare form. I've never seen her like that. She's really shaken up and I think she shook you up too."

"Can you blame her, Perry? I think it's awful what that man did to his wife."

"**IF **he did it."

"**IF** he did it? If he **did** it? I can't believe you. How can you say that? You sound like you don't believe Kathy."

"Della, whether or not I believe her is irrelevant. I am not going to make any decisions until I speak with David. And I'd advise you not to, either."

"You do realize, Counselor that we're talking about my oldest and closest friend, the woman who almost single handedly saved my life and all you have to say is that you're going to wait before you help her?" Della's eyes flashed and her voice held a hard edge.

"Della, I refuse to have this discussion until I have all the facts." Seeing the look on her face, the attorney pulled his secretary to him once more and rolled his eyes upward as if asking for guidance. He kissed Della's soft curls. "Can we put this topic on hold for a while?" he asked gently. "How about if I make breakfast, unless you'd prefer to skip right to lunch, and since it's such a gorgeous day I thought we might go down to the beach later."

Della pulled backed and locked eyes with her handsome lawyer. She knew he was deflecting the subject on purpose and there would be no more talking about it until Perry was good and ready.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"When I walked in here you were on the phone. Mind telling me who you were talking to?"

"I don't mind at all. I was speaking with Gertie."

"Because?"

"Because, precious girl, I have a feeling we will somehow become involved in this mess and I don't think that one weekend will give us enough time. So, I called Paul and gave him what information I could and let him know that we just might need his services. I also spoke to Gertie and told her that we will be back in town on Monday so you can wrangle the staff and I can get some work done. I'm going to ask Alex Newman to take on necessary matters immediately. Then we'll pack and come back on Wednesday. We were coming here in a couple of weeks anyway for a vacation. We'll just be here that much sooner. Are there any more questions?"

"Yesssss…Mr. Mason, there is one more question." Della smiled. He just couldn't resist a good case, even if it wasn't his case.

"And that would be…?"

The brunette stood on her tiptoes and left a soft kiss on Perry's lips. Then she whispered something in his ear. As the big man picked her up in his arms and carried her outside and toward the beach, the crash of the waves could be heard hitting the sea wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Kathy Spencer stopped by the hospital on her way home and was disheartened to learn that Regina Farley remained unresponsive, vitals erratic, skin cool and clammy. Kathy feared that the damage to her body and brain was simply too great and the young woman would never regain consciousness. Even if the injuries to her spine and internal organs could be overcome, one pupil had become fixed and dilated, clearly signaling the progression of a closed head injury. If that was indeed the case, there was very little that could be done for Mrs. Farley. Kathy consulted briefly with the surgeon who had removed the woman's lacerated spleen and the staff neurologist before dejectedly leaving the C.C.U. to close herself in her cubby hole of an office for a good cry, after which she shakily dialed the social services emergency number.

Mutual professional ethics decreed that neither the doctor nor the overworked social worker could divulge confidential information, however, Kathy did come away from the conversation with the assurance that the Farley children, a boy of nearly three and a girl who had turned a year old the prior week, had been removed from their home and were now safely tucked away in an approved foster home. She hung up the phone, laid her head down on her desk and wept for Regina's Farley's babies.

It was nearly one o'clock when Kathy emerged from her office, hoping her red and swollen eyes would be attributed to lack of sleep and not to emotions she could not control. She took the elevator to the sixth floor C.C.U. unit and found Mrs. Farley's condition declining and the neurologist gravely concerned about the possibility of an epidural hematoma. A brain surgeon had been consulted, and the necessity of a pressure-releasing burr hole would be decided in a matter of moments.

Kathy hastily left the C.C.U., took the stairs instead of the elevator to her office, and the telephone number she dialed this time was David's office. After four interminable rings, his secretary Debra Jo Carney answered. Kathy generally liked Debra Jo, who was attractive, passably efficient, but not extremely bright in her estimation. She suspected the girl had a bit of a crush on David, but she was competent enough and willing to work for less than she could make at an established firm, so Kathy hadn't brought it up to her husband. Yet.

"Hello Debra Jo. Would you please put me through to David?"

"Oh hello, Dr. Spencer," Debra Jo replied. Was it Kathy's imagination, or was the secretary's usually friendly voice a bit chilly? "I'm afraid David isn't in at the moment. He had a full day in court. Didn't you know that?"

She hadn't, but Debra Jo's impertinence would not be rewarded with that admission. And why had the secretary called her 'Dr.' Spencer? She had been 'Mrs.' Spencer or even 'Kathy' since being employed by David two years ago. "Of course. I thought it was later than it is." She cringed at the lame excuse. "Would you please have him call me at home the minute court is adjourned?"

"Well, I don't know how I can do that, Dr. Spencer, since court is currently in session."

Knowing that on days David was in court he could stay at the office until well past eight o'clock, and feeling the need to speak to him as soon as humanly possible, even if it meant from a pay phone at the courthouse, Kathy let a bit of irritation show. "Debra Jo, just have a note delivered to him at the courthouse. It's very important that I speak to him."

"Is it an emergency?" There was that coolness in her voice again.

"Yes, it's an emergency," Kathy bit out. Once David came to his senses about defending Ed Farley she would have to speak to him about Debra Jo's blatant insolence and quite possibly finally bring up the fact she fancied her boss a bit too much.

"In that case, I'll see what I can do, Dr. Spencer. If you'll excuse me, I'm very busy and the other line is ringing." The secretary abruptly disconnected the call.

Kathy dropped the receiver back in its cradle and rubbed her throbbing temples, realizing with sudden clarity that David must have discussed the Farley case with his secretary, and that Debra Jo definitely sided with her boss. Maybe Debra Jo was brighter than she had given her credit for. And maybe she didn't generally like Debra Jo that much after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina Farley's internal organs began failing one at a time as she was being wheeled into the operating room. Her heart gave out and all attempts to revive the young mother proved futile. Her body was simply too damaged. An autopsy would tell a more accurate, albeit grisly story, but all medical personnel present knew what had happened. Each of them had seen it happen too many times, and a pall of helplessness descended over the group of doctors and nurses as they resignedly peeled off their operating garb and reluctantly recorded Regina Farley's official time of death. The brain surgeon called in to perform the now unnecessary burr hole threw his surgical gown across the operating theater as he reached for the wall phone.

Kathy was literally lying on her phone when it rang, stress and exhaustion pushing her into an uncomfortable sleep. After hearing just two terse words from the surgeon, Dr. Kathy Martin slammed the receiver down and swore violently before picking it up again and dialing her husband's office number. It took Debra Jo five rings to pick up this time.

"Debra Jo," Kathy began, her voice brittle, "have you delivered my message to David yet?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Spencer," Debra Jo replied with an identical brittleness, "I've been far too busy."

"I'm sure you have been." Kathy's voice brought frost to the summer day. "I have a new message. Please tell your boss that Mrs. Farley passed away a few minutes ago and I'm about to call the police to have the abuse charges upgraded to murder. Try to fit that into your busy, busy day Miss Carney."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry realized too late that Della wore nothing under her slacks and cotton sweater, as she arose laughing and spluttering from the surf where he had unceremoniously deposited her. Jumping into the waves himself, he wrapped his arms around her, mortified that she hadn't warned him. While he lasciviously enjoyed the sight of her clothes clinging to every, and it was indeed **every**_,_ nuance of her body, he didn't think anyone else needed to be treated to the delights he considered his alone. Pressing her close and struggling to get them both back on dry land, Perry suffered Della's peals of delighted laughter, which only increased as he groused at her nonchalance about displaying her queenly assets to the neighboring seaside kingdoms.

However, after a forty minute shower during which Perry's kingly assets were properly honored and respected, his attitude was much improved. As Della dried her hair, Perry dressed and headed to the kitchen to prepare a very late lunch. He had just spooned sauerkraut on what would be toasted Reuben sandwiches on marble rye when the telephone rang. Wiping his hands on a towel, he headed through the pocket door to his den and answered with a gruff 'hello'.

"Perry? David Spencer. I'm sorry to bother you, but I've gotten into something that's over my head."

A barely contained panic in Kathy Spencer's husband's voice made the hair at the back of Perry's neck stand at attention and he thought fleetingly that it was probably a good thing he had called Paul Drake earlier. "I must tell you that Kathy stopped by this morning, so I know a bit about what's going on between you two."

If David was surprised by this bit of news he didn't let on. "There have been…developments…since you talked to Kathy." There was a commotion in the background that nearly drowned out his wife's name. "I'm sorry Perry. I'm in court, but the judge granted a recess when my secretary handed me an urgent note."

"Then tell me as quickly as you can what's happened and what you need from me."

"I know Kathy told you about Regina Farley and that I agreed to defend her husband against abuse charges. Kathy is spitting mad that I'm defending Ed Farley, but I've known him for several years and I just don't think he would abuse his wife."

"Yes, yes, Kathy told me that," Perry prodded impatiently.

"Well, Perry, I was confident in my ability to defend Ed against abuse charges, but the charges have changed in the past ten minutes."

"His wife died," Perry said flatly.

"Yes, she did." David's voice held a note of defeat. "I'm not technically a criminal attorney. I've defended theft and a small embezzlement case, but never a capital crime. I'm not qualified to defend Ed against a murder charge. I hate like hell to ask this, but would you be able to meet me at my office around six this evening? I need advice."

Perry heard Della calling his name as she descended the stairs. What a mess. If the death of a young mother weren't tragic enough, the dissention between Kathy and David could drive a wedge between himself and Della. He should refuse David's request. He should walk away from the situation, recommend another criminal attorney to advise David, and take Della right back upstairs to their bedroom. Instead, he heard his voice say, "I'll see you at six."


	4. Chapter 4

Ties That Bind Chapter 4 – A Ridiculous Suggestion

Fresh from her shower and content after their late morning 'delight' Della breezed brightly into the kitchen in search of Perry.

"I'm starving Mr. Mason," she called out playfully. "All that 'exercise' has worn me out so I'm ready to be dazzled with one of your delicious…" Della stopped short as Perry entered from the den, a serious look on his face. The secretary immediately sensed something was amiss and lowered her voice, gently placing her hand on the lawyer's arm. "What's wrong darling?"

"Della, let's have lunch," Perry said, trying to make his voice as playful as hers had been. "I'm making Rueben's. I know you love them so let's just have a nice lunch, shall we? And it's your choice where we eat. Inside or on the deck, wherever you'd like."

"Stop stalling Counselor and tell me what's wrong."

Perry reached down and brushed a wisp of hair away from Della's face. "Baby…"

Della crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Perry squarely in the eye. "**We** are not going to have lunch inside or outside or **anywhere** until you tell me what. is. wrong!"

Perry knew Della wasn't about to let this go and truth be told he didn't want her to. He needed her in times like this, when uncomfortable situations threatened to derail his world. She had an uncanny knack for putting him back on track and Perry knew that even though what he was about to tell her would be hard to hear, they would face it together and together they would help their friends. He smiled slightly as he took her hand and sat down at the kitchen table, pulling her onto his lap.

"Darling, that was David Spencer on the phone. He was calling from the courthouse. The charges against Ed Farley have changed from…"

Perry didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Della let out a gasp and put her hand to her mouth. Tears flowed unbidden down her face as she intuitively cried for a young woman she didn't know, her senseless, yet preventable death, and most of all for her two young children. Those precious babies, who were now without their mother and very possibly their father as well. She leaned her head on Perry's chest and he cradled her against him, rocking her back and forth trying to give her some measure of comfort.

"Shhh…shhh…shhh...It's all right baby, that's right…let it all out. I've got you. I won't let you go." Perry had suspected Kathy's story about Regina Farley had touched his tender-hearted girl, but he hadn't realized how deeply until just now.

"Oh Perry…It-it's just such a…such a waste! She was so…so young…sh-she didn't deserve...and those poor children! What will happen to them?"

Perry reached into his pocket for a handkerchief, tenderly wiped Della's tears away, and then told her to blow. After she did as directed, he wiped more tears away with the back of his hand and moved the curls off her forehead in a gentle nuzzling kiss.

"Yes baby, it is a shame. I don't like having to tell you about it...it's cruel and horrible and unfair what happened to Regina Farley. I will **never **understand how any man could possibly hurt a woman, especially if he supposedly loves her. I feel even worse about those poor innocent little children but right now there is nothing to be done so what if we have lunch and then…"

"I've lost my appetite."

"You really should eat something."

"Really Perry, I just can't. The only thing I want is to stay right here in your arms…right here where I feel loved and safe. You know Counselor, you are the most wonderful man and I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I'd be lost without you, beautiful girl. All right, no lunch for you right now but can I at least get you some iced tea and convince you to sit out on the deck with me?"

"I think I could tolerate that. Did David have anything else to say?"

'_Here it comes' _thought Perry to himself. '_I have to tell her about David's request. Lord, I hope it doesn't come between us and we can present a united front to David and Kathy.'_

"Sweetheart, David asked to meet with me about the new charges against his client. I have a six o'clock appointment with him at his office."

Perry immediately felt Della stiffen in his arms. "So what you just said about not understanding how any man could hurt the woman he loves doesn't extend to Ed Farley? You're siding with David on this?"

"I'm not siding with anyone Della. I told you before I won't jump to any conclusions or make any decisions until I have all the facts. David wants to see me because he's not a criminal attorney and isn't sure how to proceed with a murder case. He's not even sure he'll continue representing Ed Farley. All I'm going to do is get the facts about the case and advise him accordingly. Does that meet with your approval?"

Della extricated herself from Perry's arms and stood up. "I'm going down to the gazebo and maybe for a walk on the beach. While I'm gone you might want to move your things into one of the guest rooms." Perry started to stand as well but Della put her hand on his chest to stop him. "I'm going for my walk alone. It would be better if you didn't follow me."

Perry knew better than to try and stop her. He turned in his chair and put his head in his hands as he heard the back door open and close a bit harder than he thought necessary. "Damn!" he muttered. "Damn it all to hell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was several hours before Della returned to the gazebo perched above the sea wall. She had taken a long walk on the beach trying to come to grips with what had happened to Regina Farley, Kathy's distress over it and the conflict she was experiencing with David, but most worrisome to the secretary was the conflict she was experiencing with her own attorney. While walking on the beach, Della had observed couples and families alike, relaxing and playing on the warm sand and in the sparkling surf, the comforting sounds of their laughter echoing in the air. She and Perry were usually carefree like that when they came to Carmel and Della was disappointed that their relaxing weekend had been interrupted by the unexpectedly sad story of Regina Farley, Kathy's contentious attitude, and her own regrettably churlish behavior.

She sighed deeply and leaned her head against a teak post as her thoughts turned completely to Perry. He was without a doubt wonderful – a strong man unafraid to be gentle; a commanding man who possessed the highest set of morals and integrity of anyone she knew; a man of authority everyone turned to in a crisis. He showed nothing but patience for her stubbornness and independence, and let her have her way with anything and everything, unless he thought her well-being was at risk, and then he put his foot down. He spoiled her almost embarrassingly, telling her she was his happiness and joy and all he wanted was for her to be happy and healthy.

Della reluctantly left the gazebo behind when the cooling evening air brought on shivers. As she approached the house she realized with great dismay she had no keys and since Perry was annoyingly fanatical about keeping the doors locked at all times, she was more than likely locked out. And she couldn't really blame him if he had locked her out, whether inadvertently or purposely. She hadn't been very nice to him before heading out for her walk. But then a small smile crossed her face and she reached up into the overhang that jutted out from the top of the door and there were her keys in their secret hiding place. Feeling like a complete heel confronted with his thoughtful concern for her even after she had been so awful to him, Della let herself in the house, passing through the kitchen quickly to the hallway.

She climbed the stairs, noting with increasing guilt that Perry had turned on a light in every room before leaving for his appointment with David Spencer so she wouldn't return to a dark house. As she was about to enter their bedroom, her eye caught something across the hall in the green bedroom and she reached a hand out toward the door jamb to steady her wobbly knees. Perry had swiftly obeyed her childishly ridiculous 'suggestion', and placed his suitcase, as well as all of his clothing from the closet, on the twin bed. Miserable beyond words, Della walked into the master bedroom, took one look at the empty bed and flung herself across it sobbing. When her tears had run their course, she sat up, wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and proceeded to have a conversation with herself.

"_All right Della, this is enough! How could you be so sanctimonious? Perry is a grown-up attorney capable of making up his own mind who he will or will not help, including David Spencer, and you have to trust in his decisions. You had no right to behave like a petulant child and say those awful things to him. Part of the reason you love him is __**because **__of who he is and how he helps people. He's going out of his way to help David, taking time out of his vacation, time he needs to rest and relax, and what do you do? Instead of understanding, you turn on him! You should be ashamed of yourself. He needs you to help him and be a sounding board and to support him and love him, not to doubt him and make things harder. It's time Miss Street. Go wash your face and comb your hair. Change your clothes and put on some make-up. It's only six-fifteen. If you hurry, you can be at David's office before seven. Oh shoot, Perry has the car. Think Della, think! Who can you call?"_

As a thought came to her, Della smiled and flew down the steps to the den, grabbed the telephone and dialed the number she needed, breathing an enormous sigh of relief when the phone on the other end was picked up.

"Hello Martin, it's Della. I'm fine thank you, and you? That's wonderful. Martin, I know you're terribly busy and you must have plans for tonight but you see, well, I need a HUGE favor."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathy Spencer pulled into the parking structure of her husband's office building, quickly turned off the motor, grabbed her purse, nearly fell out of the car in her haste, and literally ran to the elevator. Having lost all patience and being in a terrible mood, she banged on the button repeatedly, waiting for what seemed an eternity until the elevator finally found its way down to the garage. Kathy entered the car, pressed 7 and tried to steady her breathing before she arrived at her husband's office. Finding herself in front of suite 710, Kathy paused to make sure she was presentably calm, and then opened the door. She had taken only a few steps inside when Debra Jo emerged from the law library, a couple of books held in each hand. Concentrating more on what she was carrying than on where she was going, the secretary almost barreled into her boss's wife and would have done so if Kathy had not held out her hand.

Debra Jo looked up in shock, seemingly unbelieving that Kathy was actually standing in front of her.

"Oh Dr. Spencer – Kathy – I…that is…we weren't expecting…David is in a meeting with a well-known associate. He's very busy and I'm afraid he won't be able to…I did give him your message…I just didn't…."

Kathy had always tried to be pleasant to David's secretary, but Debra Jo had crossed several lines today and needed to know her behavior was unacceptable.

"Debra Jo, I'm only going to say this once so it would be a good idea if you remain quiet." Kathy said curtly. "I am in no mood for your excuses or runarounds. The only person who will tell me he can't see me now is my husband**! **I do not have time to listen to your stumbling explanations because I'm fairly certain the 'well-known' associate meeting with David is a personal friend. I am going into that office and if I were you I would get out of the way."

With that, Kathy walked past her husband's secretary and opened his office door. The two attorneys inside jumped to their feet in surprise at her unexpected entrance. As the door closed behind her, none of them heard Debra Jo Carney call Dr. Kathy Spencer a bitch under her breath.

David immediately went over to his wife and gathered her to him. "Kathy! I'm so sorry about Regina, kitten. I know how she got under your skin. Why don't you come over here and sit down? Do you want anything? I'll have Debra Jo get whatever you want."

Kathy allowed David to seat her in his client chair. She fairly shook she was so angry but managed to speak steadily. "I don't want anything, **especially **anything from Debra Jo. But we'll talk about her another time because I wanted to tell you about how horrible Regina Farley's injuries were, how terribly she suffered, and convince to you to give up the notion of defending her husband. But I see that Perry beat me to it and you're already planning your strategy."

"Kathy, after they changed the charges against Farley, David called and asked if I could meet with him." Perry walked over to Kathy and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Since my specialty is criminal law, he thought I could advise him or recommend another attorney. Della and I are leaving tomorrow for L.A. to take care of some pressing business before we return sometime next week. We were going to be here for the month of July, and if my extremely efficient secretary can juggle my schedule, we'll extend our stay a couple of weeks—**if** I decide to take this on. But I already called Paul Drake and have him standing by on the off chance David will need him and from what he's already told me, it's a safe bet he will. I think we should probably call someone else in as well in case the trial extends past the time we're here." Perry paused momentarily then continued. "Kathy, please understand, everyone is innocent until proven guilty and everyone deserves a fair trial, no matter how much you may dislike them, or how guilty they may appear. All David and I are doing is seeing that Ed Farley is treated fairly by the justice system."

"I know that Perry, and that is my point." Kathy's hackles rose in anticipation of the argument to come. "There is so much evidence against this man, including a deathbed statement from his wife! I can't believe the two of you don't see it. How can you morally defend a man who is so obviously a monster?"

"There may be a lot of evidence piling up against Ed Farley, but until it can be proven beyond a reasonable doubt, it's all circumstantial and conjectural at best. And, Kathy, I will tell you what I told Della. Until I have all the evidence and I've read all the documentation I will not make any decisions or form any conclusions."

Kathy's frustration was reaching its peak. "But Perry, you and David…"

The doctor never had a chance to finish her thought. At that moment, the door opened and a familiar throaty voice asked, "Anyone need an experienced legal secretary?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ties That Bind Chapter 5 – A Barely Disguised 'But'

Perry Mason's face held a look somewhere between surprise and relief as he walked over to Della Street and tugged her to him. He held her close for a moment before reluctantly releasing her. He was extremely pleased to see her after their difference of opinion back at the house. That she was now standing in David's office ready to do whatever she could to help them only reinforced his feelings for her as he realized she was putting her own feelings aside again to be right where he needed her to be – professionally and personally – standing beside him. Given their many verbal skirmishes lately it left a lump in his throat to know how committed she was to him.

"Della, darling what are you doing here…I mean how did you get here?" His voice held simple awe as he met her smile with one of his own.

Della's smile disappeared as she took on her business-like persona, which stung Perry a bit. "Where else would I be Counselor? When you told me you were meeting with David, I thought you might need someone to take notes. I know David has his own secretary but I also know how you think and I thought it would be easier if I was here. And since you had the car, I called Martin. He was very happy to give me a ride. He sends his best by the way."

"I seem to be forever in Mr. Hightower's debt. We really have to do something special for him. I must say Miss Street, once again your sense of timing is impeccable. Your services will be much appreciated." Perry then brought his voice down to a whisper after hearing how stilted his words sounded. "I'm sorry about before, baby. I…"

Della patted his large chest. "We'll talk about that later. In the meantime, I think we'd better get down to business." The stunning brunette walked over to Kathy and gave her a hug. "Kath, I am so sorry about Regina Farley and you have every right to be upset. But David and Perry have every right to find out everything they can about the situation. They are the best at what they do and it's up to us to help them get to the bottom of what happened. Look, you have firsthand knowledge of Regina's injuries and that will be very helpful in ultimately uncovering the truth. Perry called Paul Drake so you can be sure he's already dug up plenty of information. Have faith in David and Perry. We're all in this together and what we really want is to see justice served and those kids taken care of. By the way, have you heard anything about them?"

Kathy shook her head as a fresh onslaught of tears streamed down her face. "I spoke to a social worker at County. All she would tell me is that they were being 'taken care of', but you know what that means. It will be minimal care at best with a foster family that already has too many kids to deal with, or heaven forbid, in an orphanage. God, I feel so helpless! I couldn't save Regina and now I can't even help her babies. I feel like such a failure."

Della fought back her own tears for Kathy's deep distress. It was up to her to bring Kathy out of her self-imposed guilt so crying was out of the question. "Kathleen Elizabeth Martin Spencer! You listen to me! You're my best and closest friend and I won't let you talk like that. It's nonsense! You save lives every day. I should know, you saved mine or have you forgotten that little fact? Yes, Regina died but that's because she was too critically injured and **no one** could have done anything…and knowing you, come bright and early Monday morning you will be at Children's Services finding out about those babies and heaven help them if they don't give you the information you want."

There was silence in the room as Della's words sank in. The secretary eyed her friend and then it happened. It couldn't be helped. The girls broke into a fit of giggles followed by restrained laughter from the men – a much needed light-hearted moment in the middle of all the tears and heartbreak brought on by a horrible situation. Kathy called Della "bossy as ever", gave her friend a quick hug, then Perry, and finally, her husband.

As Della watched Kathy and David embrace, a sound from the other side of the door caught her attention. Without saying anything she walked over to the door, waited a few seconds listening, then turned the knob and quickly pulled the door open. There was a collective exclamation of surprise and disbelief as Debra Jo Carney practically fell through the doorway into David Spencer's private office.

Debra Jo scrambled to her feet as fast as she could unassisted, straightening out her dress and running a hand through her long curls. She then looked at the small group assembled in the room, her eyes and voice really meant for David as she began to apologize.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry…this…isn't what it…it looks like. I was about to…to knock to see if any of you wanted or needed anything. I heard everyone laughing so I was waiting until it was a little quieter and then…and then I was…"

"Save your apologies Debra Jo. We're not interested." Kathy's voice was still somewhat cold where her husband's secretary was concerned.

Della walked over to the girl and held out her hand. Despite the chill she detected in Kathy's voice, if the two attorneys were indeed going to represent Ed Farley, David's secretary would necessarily become an important member of the team, and as such would be included in such conferences in the future, just as Perry had always included her. "I'm Della Street… Debra Jo, isn't it? I'm Mr. Mason's confidential secretary. You weren't at your desk when I arrived so I just walked right on through. Mr. Mason and Mr. Spencer weren't expecting me but I thought they might need help."

"That's why I'm here, Miss Street." Debra Jo smiled but there was nothing genuine about it. As a matter of fact, it was quite impertinent.

Della raised one eyebrow slightly, put off by the other secretary's open contempt. "I'm sure you're very competent at your job Debra Jo, otherwise you wouldn't be here. However, I daresay I've had a bit more experience dealing with murder cases, and if I may, I'd like to give you one piece of advice."

"And that would be?" Debra Jo surprisingly possessed the same ability to independently raise her eyebrows and did so with utter disrespect aimed directly at the more experienced secretary.

"Turn around, go out into your office and get the dictionary. Then look up the meaning of the word _confidential__**.**_ You'll find it under the letter 'C'."

Despite being embarrassed by his secretary's attitude, David couldn't hide a smile at how perfectly Della had handled the situation. "That will be all for tonight Debra Jo. Have a nice weekend and I'll see you Monday morning."

"David…" The girl took a few steps toward her employer, one hand raised imploringly, palm up.

David gave her a stern look. "Goodnight, Debra Jo."

The secretary threw back her hair, straightened her shoulders and without so much as a good-bye, turned and walked out of the office. Perry, David and their girls stood silent as Debra Jo banged a couple of drawers before yanking open the outer door and slamming it shut behind her as well.

"All right everyone," Perry said, trying to regain some semblance of professionalism, "let's finish this meeting and then go out for dinner. I have a very beautiful but I sense very hungry girl who needs to be fed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry turned the key in the lock, opened the front door, and stepped aside to allow Della to enter ahead of him. Once inside himself, he took her in his arms, holding her close and breathing in her scent. For her part, Della was happy to be in Perry's arms and settled herself in his embrace with a contented sigh. The couple stayed like that for a few more minutes, then Perry put his hand under Della's chin and lifted her face to his. He looked into her spectacular eyes and was immediately concerned. Della had been all right at dinner – but only just, as a reserved quietness replaced her take-charge office demeanor. Perry and David had let the girls decide where to eat and they wound up at Marietta's, a small Mexican restaurant on Monte Verde after Kathy half-heartedly mentioned she liked the food there. Neither Della nor Kathy had much of an appetite and settled for salads and tacos while the men had larger, heavier meals of enchiladas and carne asada served on open-faced tortillas. Della's quietness continued on the drive home and Perry didn't press her to talk, patiently waiting to question her when they got back to the house. Perry opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, a well-manicured finger was placed on his lips and Della looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Perry, I owe you a huge apology."

"What for baby?"

"For my foolish behavior this afternoon, that's what for. I had no right to attack you like I did without really listening to what you had to say. You were doing nothing but trying to help our friends and I acted like a spoiled child. The worst part is, I put Kathy ahead of you, and as much as I love her, you come first. You always have and you always will. You need a vacation, but now you're helping David with an impossible case when you should be relaxing instead, and I couldn't see clearly why you would do that. As I walked on the beach this afternoon I saw couples like us and they looked so happy and carefree. I know you bought the house for me…for us…because you know how I love the beach and we needed a place to get away from the pressures of the practice. Anyway, I saw all the people and it made me so sad that we weren't there together and it made me miss you so much. Then I came back to the house and you'd left the keys in our secret place…and the lights were on and…and I went upstairs…and your clothes…your clothes were in the other bedroom and I felt like such a heel. All I wanted to do was hide myself in your arms and you weren't here because I took too long to come to my senses. I promise I will **never** again do something so stupid. If you don't want to talk to me or if you want to sleep apart I wouldn't blame you. I won't like it but I..." Della put her arms around Perry's waist and hugged him as hard as she could. "I love you so much Perry and I hope you will forgive me," she finished with pure and simple honesty.

Della tried to extricate herself from Perry's embrace but his arms held her tight. Then he released her, took her by the hand, and walked over to the couch. He sat and gently pulled her down onto his lap, smiling as he brushed a wisp of hair away from her face.

"Precious girl, how can I forgive you when there is nothing to forgive? I know you love me. Believe me, if I had any doubt, which I don't, the mere fact that you found a way to come to David's office tells me everything I need to know. As for running out earlier, you were upset and I understand that. You needed time to think and I gave it to you. Putting my clothes in the green room could be considered childish as well, but it was my way of demonstrating that I do listen to you. As for the vacation we **both** need, we'll make sure we take time for ourselves while we're here so don't worry your beautiful head about that. Now to address your other concern, I think we should go upstairs and I will show you exactly how I feel about sleeping apart. Come on, I'll race you. First one upstairs gets to use the big tub."

Della didn't move from Perry's lap. What she said next and the way she said it, made his heart pound and his pulse race.

"The tub is big enough for two, Counselor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wonderful thing about cast iron bathtubs was how long the water stayed warm. That certainly worked in their favor as Perry was in no hurry to finish what he'd begun downstairs on the couch that left a trail of clothes up the stairs and a pile in the hallway outside the bathroom. But the water did eventually cool, and it was then that Della did the most amazingly sexy thing – with one elegant foot she pulled the plug to drain off some water, replaced the plug, turned on the hot water and off again, all the while seated in Perry's lap with her back to him, as he held her against him with one possessive arm. To say that something reached a critical stage earlier than anticipated would be understating the situation.

When there simply wasn't any more hot water left in the heater, Perry rose and pulled Della up with him, and with a mighty show of fortitude and strength, lifted her up and out of the tub. Della stood, speechless, as he climbed out and proceeded to dry himself almost nonchalantly with one of the fluffy white Earl & Wilson towels Martin Hightower had placed in both bathrooms. As she stood, shivering, Perry gave her a smug look, tossed her a towel and began demonstrating with overly exaggerated movements how to use the towel. Della shook her head and with equally exaggerated movements displayed an inability to mimic his technique. Perry sighed dramatically and took over, as Della flashed **him** a smug look.

Soon two towels were lying in a damp heap on the floor as Della had planned all along, and she was leading Perry across the hall and into their bedroom. Perry slowly drew her into his arms and lowered his mouth to hers. By the time he raised his head and looked at her with eyes turned dark by desire, Della was shivering again, but this time the tremors came from her soul, from the place where she loved him so desperately. Somehow she was on the bed, on her back, and Perry was above her, his hands and mouth everywhere on her trembling body and her last coherent thought was that Perry had eyes more beautiful than any man should be allowed to have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry rolled onto his side, pulling Della almost nose-to-nose with him. "I love you," he said.

Della smiled and rubbed her nose against his cheek, snuggling more deeply into his embrace. "I love you, too."

"Can I come back home for good?"

Della laughed. "Isn't the answer to that obvious?"

"Just wanted to make sure I was forgiven for agreeing to help David."

"As someone recently said, there is nothing to forgive. You're doing what you've sworn to do."

Perry nuzzled her ear. "I hear a barely disguised 'but' in that statement."

Della didn't speak for several seconds as Perry continued to nip and nuzzle. "This case is different. The murder is different."

"Murder is murder."

Della shook her head, aghast at his lack of insight. "In the sense that someone winds up dead, murder is murder, but my darling, the type of murder we deal in is almost…**civilized**_._ Each murderer has always had very definite reasons for committing the murder."

"Della, what are you talking about? There is **no** reason to commit murder."

"Perry, how many murderers have you exposed? In case you weren't listening, every single one of them gave very specific reasons for what they did. To them, murder made sense in the scheme of things, but what Ed Farley did doesn't make sense. A man abusing a woman makes no sense at all."

"I heartily agree with you there, but sweetheart, we don't know that Ed Farley abused his wife. We are only at the alleged stage of this case."

Della pushed herself away from Perry and sat up. "What if Paul uncovers a hundred witnesses and the autopsy shows evidence of the abuse Kathy suspects?"

"As with all our other cases, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Perry pulled himself up to a partial sitting position, reclining against the headboard, two pillows shoved behind his back. He reached toward the bedside table, pulled a cigarette from a partially crumpled pack and lit it. Della didn't particularly like it when he smoked in the bedroom, but smoking helped him think, and if she was going to persist in this discussion, he was going to have a cigarette.

"Have either you or David heard Ed Farley's full explanation for what happened to his wife?"

Perry exhaled loudly. "No. David spoke with him on the phone when he was first arrested, and again briefly when the charge was upgraded to murder, but not at length. I'll meet him tomorrow before we leave for L.A."

"What if you don't believe his story once you hear it?"

"David doesn't think the man is capable of beating his wife."

"You're basing your acceptance of the case on the strength of David's friendship with Ed Farley?"

"I've accepted cases on the strength of far less," he reminded her pointedly. "I believe your feminine intuition has steered me into more than one murder case."

Perturbed that he was so blatantly smoking a cigarette in bed and calling into question her very real, very **correct** intuition about certain clients, Della defensively pulled the sheet up around her nakedness. "Has my intuition ever been wrong?"

Perry sat forward and stubbed the cigarette out in a small pottery bowl, ignoring Della's disapproving scowl. "The real question is do we know if **David's** instincts have ever been wrong? Della, my most precious girl, Ed Farley deserves to be heard, and deserves representation. You and Kathy are getting all worked up before we know anything."

"Kathy knows plenty, and I trust her knowledge and experience when it comes to medical facts. And there is the little matter of what could be considered a dying statement. Have you forgotten that, Counselor?"

"I wondered when you were going to bring that up. We skated around it pretty deftly this evening." Perry jerked the sheet from her hands and openly admired her nudity. "There is so much we don't know right now, including if I will actively assist David if he indeed decides to defend Ed Farley, or if I will merely act as a consultant."

"It seemed pretty settled to me when I walked into David's office. Kathy got the same impression."

"Darling, this isn't the boys against the girls. This is very serious." Now he knew for certain why both women had been so quiet at dinner.

"**You're** telling **me**?"

Perry picked up the sheet and draped it around her shoulders once again. "Why did you show up at David's office all efficient and ready to dive into representing Ed Farley if you're still so conflicted about it?"

Della lowered her eyes for a moment before lifting them to lock onto his. "It's my job."

Perry's heart sank. "Like that, hmmm?"

Della nodded, her eyes huge in her pale face.

"Then what were the last two hours all about?"

"The last two hours were about keeping our jobs separate from our love."

Perry once again jerked the sheet from her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Ties That Bind Chapter 6 – Only Simply Awful

Tension hung over the Cadillac convertible as Perry maneuvered the big car through snarled Saturday traffic on the 405. He had been driving for the better part of two hours and was nearing the halfway point of San Luis Obispo on the way back to L.A. Della was leaning against the passenger door instead of sitting snuggled up close to Perry as she would normally do, her long legs curled up on the seat, almost to her chest, chin resting on her knees.

The attorney and his secretary had met with David Spencer and Ed Farley quite early and had spent nearly two hours questioning him, going over his story again and again. No matter how tough Perry made the questions, the man stayed true to his story, insisting there was no way in the world he would **ever** lay a hand on his wife, let alone beat her so badly that it cost the poor woman her life. When Ed asked David if he had to put up with 'all the badgering' from the famous attorney David leaned across the table and in a tone of voice and manner he seldom used, very clearly told Mr. Farley that either he put up with 'all the badgering' and do everything Perry told him to do or he could look for different representation! Perry was momentarily taken aback by David's personality change and even Della, who had been taking copious notes, lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. The two men and Della said their good-bye's outside the police station and headed off in separate directions with Perry telling David that he would call him Monday after figuring out when he and Della would return to Carmel.

So here they were in the car and it was definitely not the way Perry thought it would be. He was irritable with the weekend traffic, from meeting with Ed Farley, but mostly he was irritable with himself. Last night after dinner everything was fine with Della…at least being together was fine…no, that wasn't true. It was more than fine. It was spectacularly, amazingly, mind-bogglingly, earth-shatteringly wonderful. Perry had held a trembling, incoherent, gasping Della in his arms and they had put their differences behind them, and then they'd had that conversation and Perry felt her start to draw away from him—again. Then she'd given that stunning answer to his question and his desire had raged uncontrollably. She half-heartedly tried to stop him but as usual he made her forget everything but him. The only thing they had agreed on was to disagree and after the second round of thoroughly sensational love making they had fallen asleep contentedly wrapped in each other's arms. However, with the light of day upon them and Della still not understanding Perry's view on the matter, they were now back at this impasse and Mason was holding his tongue.

"Damn!" Della's raised voice pierced the silence in the car.

"Excuse me?"

"Damn Ed Farley for beating his wife—or for '**allegedly' **beating his wife to death. Did you really listen to his explanation? If he was going for an Academy Award performance, he sure got my vote. Ladies and gentlemen, the award for the biggest sleaze ball liar goes to…Edward Farley." Della began to imitate the affronted earnestness of the accused man. "Oh Mr. Mason sir, I would never do anything so terrible as to beat my wife. I didn't do it, honest. You've got to believe me. Regina was beautiful and smart and she was the mother of my children. Now I ask you, why in the world would I do something like that? I never, ever raised a hand to her. That goes against everything I believe in."

Perry made some sort of unidentifiable noise and Della rolled her eyes and let out a breath before continuing.

"It made me want to gag. That smooth voice, those innocent eyes...I can't blame David for thinking he's innocent. He's one of those smarmy self-possessed men who always knows the right things to say and do…A Rotarian, a successful architect, a so-called pillar of the community...if I didn't have Kathy's take on the situation I would have believed him too. He's to blame for **everything**! For Regina's death, for those poor babies winding up in foster care, for the rift between Kathy and David…and for coming between us. It's so - so frustrating! Annnnnd, if that's not enough, I **do not **care for Miss Debra Jo Carnival. She's as phony as a two dollar bill. Falling through the door like that - who did she think she was kidding?" Della's voice suddenly went breathy, giving Perry yet another dead-on imitation. "Oh golly Mr. Spencer, I was just waiting until you were finished before I came in…finished my foot! The only thing she wants to finish is Kathy's and David's marriage. David had better be careful. She's out to get him for sure. I'd bet my typewriter ribbon on it."

Perry changed lanes and drove off the exit turning right onto a busy main street in what looked to be an upscale neighborhood. On one side of the road stood a Hilton hotel and on the other was a bustling shopping center. Turning into the center he effortlessly pulled into one of the parking spaces, stopped the car and turned off the engine. Moving his large body in order to face his girl he waited a moment before speaking.

"Are you finished?"

"Finished?"

"Yes finished. You know – ended, concluded, no more, done, completed – or all of the above."

Della had been so concentrated on her rant she hadn't noticed that Perry had left the freeway and parked. She looked around, then at her attorney giving him a sheepish grin. "I guess I went a little overboard huh?"

"Just a little, baby," Perry chided gently. Before Della could say anything else Perry put his finger to her mouth.

"My beauty, you are the light and love of my life and sometimes I don't know what goes on in that mind of yours but I do know those wheels are constantly in motion. You know I trust your judgment and even if it doesn't seem like it, part of me understands. You know I would do anything to make you happy so I am going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. I want you to tell me how **you** feel…not how you think, how you **feel**. Do you want me to refuse to help David? If you tell me yes, I'll call as soon as we get home and tell him. I'm sure he'll understand. This is really affecting you and even though you want to keep it separate from our personal life I think it might be a little too difficult to do. So just tell me what you want and I'll take care of it. We'll stay home for a day or two, then pack for the month and drive back to Carmel. It's as simple as that." Perry snapped his fingers, smiled, then reached over, picked up Della's hand and left a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

The brunette put her head down then looked back up at Perry. "I thought I made myself clear Counselor. I don't want you to refuse to help David. As mixed up about this as I seem, a part of me understands too. I told you that I would help and I will because we're in this together. What I said last night about your decision still goes, so my darling man, you do what you have to in order to help David and I will try to be more objective. As long as we keep our personal life separate from the case I promise to be a good girl. But Miss Carnation better stay away from David—and she better stay away from you."

Perry smiled as he tugged Della to him. Bending down to kiss her, he stopped when his lips were mere inches from hers. "Believe me baby, you have nothing to worry about. Why would I want a carnation when I have the perfect rose?"

It was very late when the lovers finally wound up back in L.A. at Della's apartment after checking out of the Hilton hotel in San Luis Obispo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It never ceased to amaze Della how much work could stack up in Perry's practice in just two short days. She eyed the daunting pile of case files that required finalizing, then reached out and pushed it further away from her toward the edge of her desk. She might have to take them to Carmel with her since they weren't as pressing as the billing chore she was currently mired in. Perry wouldn't like it because the house was supposed to be a place of rest and relaxation, but she had to complete the client billing statements and then tackle the thick file of accounts payable before work could begin on client files. She had hoped Gertie would have organized the payables and weeded out the incoming mail more efficiently, but the flighty receptionist was in love – for the third time since Christmas but it was **for real** this time – and when she was so afflicted she worked strictly nine-to-five, performing her receptionist and operator duties admirably, but any extra work languished. Della couldn't be perturbed with her for more than six seconds at a time because Gertie was such a sweetheart and it confounded Della that no man had fallen helplessly in love with her and married her. Life at the office would be diminished without her charming frivolity, but Della would gladly sacrifice the pleasure of working with Gertie on a daily basis for the fulfillment of the woman's deepest longing.

At the moment, Gertie was crisply and professionally handling call after call and Della realized guiltily that she had made the receptionist's job a mite more difficult this Monday morning by decreeing that neither she nor Mr. Mason could take any calls. What made that task so difficult was that the city of Los Angeles knew the famous attorney was in town and not in court, thanks to an intrepid photographer who had caught them at a downtown restaurant on Sunday trying to enjoy a leisurely brunch. As Perry's reputation as the best criminal attorney in California, if not the country, grew, so did the insistence of people in trouble, some who hung around the reception area for days at a time in the hopes of wrangling an appointment with the great man. Della did her best to shield her boss from those she felt were opportunistic, insincere, or just flat-out unsavory, and Perry usually knew that if a potential new client was given an appointment it meant that the person had passed Della's protective scrutiny. That fact made him stop and think hard about Ed Farley, but in this instance for some reason he simply couldn't bow completely to her impression of the man.

However, the reason Della issued the no-call edict was that she and Perry had again scuffled over their respective view of ethics in regard to exactly who deserved legal representation. Despite her protestations to the contrary, she was still having difficulty with Perry's involvement in Ed Farley's defense. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. The greatest difficulty she was having was with Perry's disregard of her gut feelings, something he had always given the greatest respect. No amount of mulling it over had given her clarity as to why he insisted upon involving himself with a client she knew with every fiber of her being had committed a truly heinous crime. Feeling as if he'd pushed her to the side of road in favor of some misguided male fellowship, she was hurt and disappointed, and never one to be a shrinking violet had been letting him know in obvious and not-so-obvious ways, until he had lost his patience and snapped at her. He was still snappish this morning, a seemingly permanent scowl scrunching a line between his eyes and she didn't want him talking to clients until he got himself under control. It was nearly noon. She was hopeful he had worked his way through this latest snit so they could have a nice lunch and embark the afternoon on an even keel.

"Della!"

She sighed. Nope, not under control yet.

Whenever he eschewed the intercom in favor of bellowing, she knew the battle was still raging. With another sigh and a glance at the piles of files on her desk, she pushed back her chair and made her way into his office at a strolling pace.

He glowered fiercely at her the instant she appeared in the doorway. "What took you so long?"

"I was giving you time to regret the manner in which you summoned me."

The glower softened to mere sullen annoyance. He was being churlish and he knew it, but when she'd broken her promise last night and continued to pick and peck at him about assisting David Spencer with Ed Farley's defense his hackles had stood at attention and refused all 'at ease' commands. "I don't suppose you'd believe the intercom switch shorted out."

"I don't suppose I would. I would, however, believe you are upset with me for allowing our professional differences to affect our personal life after I promised not to. For that I apologize."

Perry moved quickly from behind his desk to where she stood near the doorway between their offices and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm the one who should apologize, baby. You have every right to be mad at me for the very same reason. Have I been horrible this morning?"

Della tilted her head to regard him with a bemused smile. "No, not horrible. I would say you've only been simply awful. "

Perry laughed and kissed her. "Della, I really will withdraw from this case if it means we'll continue to fight about it."

"I already told you I don't want you to withdraw because of me."

"But I've refused a lot of cases because of you," he pointed out, incongruently to his actions regarding Ed Farley. He mentally braced himself for her inevitable question.

"Thank you for finally admitting that," she said evenly. "What is so different about Ed Farley that David's opinion of him outweighs my opinion of him?"

What indeed? Perry had been wrestling with that himself, knowing that she would eventually ask. He recognized this case could make or break David Spencer's career, just as a specific case early in his practice had laid the first brick in the foundation of his own reputation. David was a good attorney and Perry liked him. He wanted David to be successful and to be successful an attorney needed to have convictions and abide by those convictions. David was convinced Ed Farley was incapable of abusing his wife and Perry felt he had to back him. "There is a concept in our legal system that a person is innocent until proven guilty."

Della's jaw dropped and Perry instantly regretted his response. She held herself rigid within his embrace while thoughts chased one another around her mind. "I think," she began slowly, "that I might have to excuse **myself** from this case if we're to exchange a civil word to one another in the near future."

"Della, don't be ridiculous."

"Dig the hole deeper, Counselor. I'm sure Miss Carnivore will be more than happy to assist both of you in defending Mr. Farley. I'm officially off the case." She pulled his arms from around her body and placed them firmly at his sides. "I have a lot of work to do to make certain this practice continues to operate like a well-oiled machine. Margo should have Paul's preliminary report typed by now. You should call and invite him to lunch because I've lost my appetite."


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Michelle and I generally wrote 'round-robin' style, usually chapter by chapter, but sometimes split chapters. This chapter is one of those that we split. During our initial edit together we shared a laugh about her deep sense of romance, because for the sixth time in seven chapters (twice in the span of a couple paragraphs!) she had Perry picking up Della in his arms and carrying her somewhere. She let me keep Della's feet on the ground a couple of times, but watch for him to pick her up again in later chapters. ~D_

Ties That Bind Chapter 7 – Great Professional Respect

Perry spent the remainder of Monday sequestered in his office while Della stubbornly remained in her own. She had reiterated her instructions to Gertie that no calls be put through to either of them, unless it was David or Kathy Spencer calling, and by four thirty had managed to clear every bit of backed-up work from her desk.

She was typing up a contract for Jackson at five o'clock when Perry appeared in the doorway and announced that he and Paul were going to dinner because the detective hadn't been available for lunch. After receiving a bland look of acknowledgement from Della he'd turned on his heel and stalked out of his office through the private entrance. He had the good grace not to slam the door, and Della knew just how much restraint he had exerted not to. She calmly tidied her desk, covered her typewriter, grabbed her purse, and exited through the reception area, which was dark and empty. Since Perry had driven her to work that morning, she took a taxi home, over-tipped the driver, and requested a receipt to charge as an office expense.

Perry didn't call her at eleven to say goodnight as he always did when they spent the night apart, and after staring at the telephone until past midnight, she finally went to bed, refusing to be the one to back down because it was Perry who was acting out of character, not her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry inserted the key into his private entrance, swung the door open, and was immediately depressed. Della, who usually greeted him with a dazzling smile while sorting mail at his desk, was nowhere to be seen. However, the mail was resting squarely in the middle of the blotter so he knew she had arrived some little time before him. The connecting door to their offices was closed, something they had stopped doing a long time ago as the day began, and his depression morphed into irritation, spurred by the disappointing absence of the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He strode across the office, reached for the handle, and would have jerked the door open had it not been pushed open against his leg.

"Oh," Della exclaimed, "you're here."

"Of course I'm here," he muttered, rubbing his leg. The pain surprised him since he'd been pretty much numb for the past thirty-six hours. "Where else would I be?"

Della leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. Her blasé stance and expression only made him more irritable, as she knew it would. "Oh I don't know – in jail…in the hospital…in the arms of a woman named Candy or Bunny or Trixie…dead by the side of the road…"

"I didn't call because I didn't think you'd pick up the phone." Even when she was being purposely obtuse and sarcastic he knew exactly what she meant.

"Why wouldn't I pick up the phone on my **personal **time? Our disagreement is **professional**."

Perry's eyes, usually such a brilliant blue, were subdued as he looked at her broodingly. "You keep saying you can separate this argument into personal and professional, but can you really?"

"I have to," she whispered brokenly, "**we** have to. If we can't, then what are we?" Huge tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart," Perry breathed, reaching for her. When she was in his arms, her trembling body curved into his, life flowed back into his numb body. "You're right, as usual."

"I don't want to be right," she almost wailed. "I just want my professional contributions to this practice to be recognized separately from my feminine wiles."

"I recognize your contributions, baby," he soothed, almost choking on a laugh. "Without you this practice would be mediocre at best. And as for feminine wiles, precious girl, you have none. You are the most honest, straightforward woman I've ever known. Which is why the other night upset me so much." He hugged her close, rubbing her back.

"That's without a doubt the most unromantic thing you've ever said to me."

Perry did laugh now. "We are in the office, Miss Street. I was trying to use language appropriate for the professional side of our relationship."

"It's never been this complicated before. It hasn't," she insisted when he snorted. "It hasn't been complicated between the two of us. It's been complicated between us and everyone and everything else, but never between just us."

"It's this damn Farley case," Perry admitted quietly. "Regina Farley died horribly and unnecessarily and you can't understand how a man who supposedly loved her could hurt her. I don't understand that either – despite being up to my elbows in murder cases all these years I've never understood how anyone could kill another person, and neither have you. I've been successful defending clients because I believed in their innocence, and it's often been your intuition that led me to that belief. I'm not disregarding or diminishing your intuition about Ed Farley, Della. For the first time I'm just not seeing what you're seeing and I'm not ready to abandon David until or unless I do."

Della gulped. It was all so clear now. Perry was doing this, agreeing to assist in defending Ed Farley, to establish David's career – _to establish the career_ _of_ _her friend's husband_. Much like Ed Farley, David had left the security of a local firm to practice on his own, and her sentimental boss knew quite well just how frightening that could be, especially in a town like Carmel where a good percentage of the population maintained permanent residences elsewhere. If the need arose for an attorney, one would be retained wherever 'home' was, leaving a relatively small pool of year-round residents for professionals to service. "I love you," she said. "And I say that with the utmost professional respect."

Perry heaved a sigh and squeezed her to him. "We have a long way to go on this thing, baby. Each one of us has to keep our personal feelings out of it or we're doomed."

"That's a terribly fatalistic thing to say."

"I want you working with me on this but I also want to go home and be with the woman I love without any recriminations or sulking or tears. Miss Debra Jo Carnage may be an adequate legal secretary, but she's never dealt with a murder case before. That's your specialty, and no one is your equal."

Della laughed at his playful mangling of David's secretary's name despite the seriousness of his words. "If you'll promise not to be so grumpy – yes, **grumpy **– whenever I disagree with you, you've got a deal."

Perry bent and captured her smiling lips in a loud, smacking kiss. "Sealed with a kiss. My favorite non-legal agreement binder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry and Della managed to keep their personal feelings about Ed Farley out of the office the rest of the day and into early evening. Paul Drake dropped by at six-fifteen to submit his meager findings in regard to Ed Farley, sprawling sideways in the leather client chair, munching on sandwiches Della had ordered from _Clay's _so she and Perry could finish a brief that was the last bit of pressing business to handle before returning to Carmel.

"I gotta tell ya Perry," Paul mumbled between three bites of turkey and Swiss cheese on toasted rye bread, "if the guy habitually beat his wife, he covered it up well. There is no record of hospital visits, no reports by neighbors of domestic disturbances, and no visible evidence anyone can recall of Regina Farley being injured. But then, the description most people gave of her was 'shy and reclusive'. I can't find one person who considered her a friend."

Della put her sandwich down and daintily wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "Wouldn't a smart man hit a woman where it couldn't be detected?"

Paul and Perry gaped at Della, both with sandwiches suspended in mid-air.

She raised one eyebrow at the two men. "Well, wouldn't he?"

Perry shuffled through the file folders on his desk until he found the one containing Regina Farley's autopsy. "She has a point, Paul. Aside from the broken bones in her hands and feet, the evidence of old injuries is concentrated in areas that would be covered by clothing. And Regina could have been shy and reclusive because she was hiding what her husband did to her."

"You'll need to find an expert on spousal abuse to confirm that hypothesis, I'm afraid," Paul drawled. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Paul," Della said sharply, "that was not only tacky, but insensitive as well."

"I'm sorry, Beautiful, but this case isn't sitting well with me."

Perry slapped the file folder shut. "I pay you to give me facts, not opinions, Paul."

Paul's surprised expression would at any other time made Della laugh, but tonight it just wasn't appropriate. "What's gotten under his saddle?"

Della frowned at the detective and shook her head in warning once, swiftly.

"Nothing's under my saddle but the fact that you've had a week to investigate Ed Farley and given me squat so far." Perry stood and stretched before heading toward the glass sliding doors, which Della had opened earlier to relieve not only the stuffiness in the air, but the tension as well.

"Four days, pal. I've had four days. And I'll tell you this: if my men haven't found anything, there isn't anything to find. That means either Ed Farley isn't a chronic wife beater, or he is and has covered it up extremely well." Paul pushed himself up and out of the chair in a fluid motion borne of much practice. "I'm getting the hell out of here before you kill my good mood, Perry. And I advise both of you to do the same. Thanks for the grub, doll."

Della stared at the closed door after the detective exited, running down a list of things she might be able to say that wouldn't cross the line she and Perry had drawn earlier. She was still lost in thought when she felt Perry's hands on her shoulders, gently massaging.

"Don't say anything, darling. Let's just leave it where it is and take Paul's advice."

Della smiled wanly. "Who knew Paul could be so wise when he had no idea of what was going on."

"I saw you send that warning signal to him. Paul's no dummy. This case isn't sitting well with anyone, least of all you and me. I know you were worried about something else in regard to Kathy before any of this came up and I can see how much stress you're under."

Della closed her eyes and leaned back into him with a sigh. "Well then Counselor, I agree that we should take Paul's advice. Ready to head back to Carmel?"

And although they were both still struggling to keep their personal feelings out of the office, they had no trouble whatsoever keeping their professional life out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun burst through the California 'June gloom' morning, casting its gloriously warm rays over the town of Carmel and especially over the two people snuggled up together on the chaise on the upstairs terrace of the house on Carmelo Avenue. It promised to be another spectacular day but the handsome attorney and his beautiful secretary didn't need any sun or sparkling ocean or the singing of the birds flying overhead to tell them that. Della was deeply, blissfully, contentedly asleep after having been removed from their bed and guided out onto the terrace an hour ago, barely stirring other than to get closer to Perry. When he reluctantly extricated himself from her arms to shower and go downstairs to make breakfast she merely pulled her legs up and sighed. After a quick shower he hastily prepared breakfast and put everything on a tray, covered the food to keep it warm and brought it upstairs. After placing the tray on the glass-topped table he sat down on the chaise and bent over to trail several soft kisses over Della's shoulders, neck, face, and finally her delectable lips. She kissed him back, letting out a low moan as her eyelids fluttered.

Perry brought her up into his embrace rubbing her back and burying his face in her tousled curls. "Good morning baby, how did you sleep?"

Della pulled back a bit and finally opened her eyes to look directly into Perry's gorgeous baby blues. "After what you did to me last night do you even have to ask?"

Perry grinned, "As long as you're happy darling, that's all I care about. I just want to make you as happy as you make me."

"Well, I'm **definitely** happy. Actually I've advanced beyond happy to delirious so I'd say that your efforts were well worth it."

"Good. And just let me say, my love, that you are absolutely stunning this morning."

"Stunned is more like it," Della said mischievously, a twinkle in her eye.

Perry's face took on a slightly puzzled expression. "Would you care to expound on that comment Miss Street?"

"Certainly, although I can't believe a brilliant man like you needs an explanation. But, since you are so complimentary this morning and are in such an amorous mood, I will be most happy to oblige. Let me tell you a story."

Perry stifled a laugh as he settled himself against the inclined back of the chaise and tucked Della next to him in the circle of his arm, happy that the tiny worry lines between her eyes weren't so noticeable this morning.

"Ready? Once upon a time there was a very intelligent, very handsome man who just happened to be the world's most brilliant attorney. He hired a young, somewhat inexperienced secretary who he had coincidentally met the year before on the terrace of a jazz club and who turned out to be brilliant at her job as well I might add. It was love at first sight for both of them and this particular man turned out to be wonderful and loving and he did everything in his power to make his secretary happy. He loved her and protected her and made her feel safe…and oh yes, he spoiled her something awful. Would you believe he even bought her a house? Well, one night they were at this house, sitting out on the porch watching the sunset and having a glass of wine after dinner. They had been working long hours on a very complicated and stressful case and had driven for several hours from the office to the house and were somewhat tired. But none of that mattered to the attorney because soon enough he pulled his secretary into his arms and began a series of kisses so unbelievably passionate she was left breathless and quite witless. They made eye contact and the attorney swept his secretary up in his arms and carried the astonished woman upstairs to their bedroom. You would think that by the time they arrived at the bedroom the attorney would have been too tired for much more than just a bit of modest hanky-panky, but again proving how amazing he was, the man made such incredible, wondrous, love to the woman that the earth shook, the heavens above opened, and the angels sang. Oh, the deliciously immodest things he did with his hands and his lips...and his tongue...and believe me when I tell you he was verythorough, leaving no part of her untouched, physically or mentally, until she was shuddering with an overpowering rapture." She looked up at Perry, who was smiling broadly. "I have no more words because what he did went beyond all known description."

Perry couldn't help but laugh then, his love for her resplendent this glorious morning.

"You laugh, but as if that wasn't enough, he cradled the woman in his arms and tenderly caressed her...and he sang her to sleep! Can you believe it?" She snuggled closer to his side. "Was that a satisfactory explanation for my comment?"

Perry placed his hand on Della's face. "More than satisfactory, sweetheart, but it made me blush once or twice."

Della sighed contentedly. "It was something else, Mr. Mason…**you** were something else."

"I'm glad you're happy, precious girl. Now, how about some breakfast? We have orange juice, coffee, cranberry and blueberry muffins, and the best omelet in all of California. Does her breakfast meet with Milady's approval?"

Della swiped at her eyes to hide the tears that had formed there but Perry noticed anyway. "What's wrong? Why the tears, baby?"

"N-n-nothing's w-wrong. You're just wonderful that's all. And in case I didn't say it too many times last night, I love you, Perry Mason. I love you so much it sometimes scares me and all I want to do is hide away in your arms."

Perry wiped Della's tears away with gentle fingers. "I feel the same way darling, and just so you know, you can hide in my arms any time. But right now, I'm hungry. Let's have breakfast."

"All right, just give me two minutes to myself and then I'll meet you right back here."

"It's a date, Miss Street. Two minutes…don't keep me waiting."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Mason." Della left the comfort of her lover's arms and walked through the French doors, leaving the attorney somewhat breathless himself from the spectacular view.

Della pronounced the breakfast Perry prepared divine and there was very little remaining on the tray when he shoved it beneath the chaise so he and the most beautiful woman in the world could quietly enjoy just being together.

"I suppose we should get dressed, honey." Della stretched lazily in Perry's arms. "After all, you told David we would meet with him Thursday and today is Thursday."

Perry yawned. "I suppose we should."

Ten minutes later they hadn't moved an inch. Perry kissed the top of Della's head then looked down at his beautiful girl. The couple gazed into each other's eyes for several more moments before breaking into laughter. Neither realized a car had swung into the curved driveway and pulled up in front of the house until the doorbell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

Ties That Bind Chapter 8 – My Attorney Can Beat Up Your Attorney

Della left Perry to get dressed while she ran down the steps in her nightgown and robe. It was still relatively early in the morning and she hoped it wasn't an emergency or someone she might be embarrassed to see her so scantily clad. She called out 'who is it?' ten steps away from the door and when she heard Kathy Spencer's voice in reply she quickly opened it. Kathy stood on the porch looking tired, but with a huge smile—the first Della had seen on her friend since Regina Farley was admitted to the emergency room a week ago. Kathy practically danced into the house, grabbed Della in an effusive hug, and made several attempts to speak, but could barely put two sentences together. Della was curious about the sudden turn in Kathy's attitude but nevertheless became instantly caught up in her friend's excitement. She led a breathless Kathy into the kitchen, sat her down at the table and went about making a pot of fresh coffee, intuitively knowing that more would be needed.

"I'm glad to see you're more like yourself, Kath. Whatever you have to tell me must be something pretty wonderful," Della commented. "Spill it sister. Don't keep me in suspense."

"Oh Del! I have so much to tell you I don't know where to start." Della couldn't help but smile. Kathy was acting just like she did when they spent summers together in New Jersey, strolling on the boardwalk for hours talking and laughing.

"Take a deep breath Dr. Spencer, and start at the beginning."

Kathy took a deep breath as instructed. "Well, I've learned some things about Blake and Betsy, Regina Farley's children. I just couldn't stop thinking about them and called the Child Protective Service's emergency number over and over until someone would talk to me. Those poor babies must be so scared, especially Blake. He's almost three and at that age a child may not be able to verbalize it, but he would know something happened to upset his world. Children, especially very young children, need consistency, discipline, and structure. Their parents, and maybe a few close relatives and friends, make up their entire little world. Aside from possibly a few hours a day at nursery school, they spend almost every waking hour with their parents, who should love them and make them feel secure so they can learn and grow and have a chance to develop to their full potential. It's killing me that the Farley children won't have those opportunities. They'll most likely wind up in the foster system, being shuffled from one home to another and may even be separated! I can't stand the thought of that. That's what I've been thinking about non-stop since this nightmare began. Anyway, by Sunday night I couldn't sleep and around two in the morning it finally hit me. That's when I got the idea…that's when I knew what I wanted to do."

Kathy took her first breath since she began telling Della her story. Before she could get the rest out, Della reached over and grabbed her hand, blinking back tears.

"Kath…you're – you want to adopt those children."

Kathy flung her arms around Della's neck. "Yes! You know David and I have been trying to get pregnant for over three years but it just wasn't happening and I'm not sure it ever will. This is the answer to our prayers, Della. I usually don't make spur-of-the moment decisions like this but I know it's the right decision for us. We have plenty of room and the kids will each have their own bedroom and we'll turn the study into a playroom, and David will build them a swing set and a sand box…our back yard is perfect because we get shade from those three huge trees." Kathy paused to look up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes.

"Anyway on Tuesday I went down to CPS and spoke to Claire Anderson, the head social worker. I told her we wanted to adopt the kids and at first she didn't say anything and that really scared me. Then she explained we should probably start out being foster parents, that there would be a home study and interviews and that all kinds of documentation would be required, but that being approved as foster parents is a positive step toward adoption. She also said that they would have to make sure that their father is willing to give up custody and that no other family members want to adopt them." Kathy suddenly stopped talking and looked at Della in amazement. "Hey, how did you know what I was going to tell you?"

Della smiled at her friend through her tears. "Because, Dr. Spencer I know you – I know how big your heart is and how much you've always wanted children. I've been so worried about you, Kath."

"So you think it's a good idea? Kathy's eyes began to fill with tears as well.

"I think...I think it's the **best** idea in the world and you know Perry and I will do whatever we can to help you and David. I can't wait to tell him. He'll be thrilled."

From the doorway came the sound of a throat being cleared. "I'm sorry ladies, but thrilled isn't exactly the reaction you're going to get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two women sat in stunned silence as Perry Mason poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down across the table from them. He regarded them with a grim expression, jaw set, eyes clouded. At least now he knew what had been bothering Della lately, why she sometimes looked so pensive when he asked after Kathy and David. Kathy must have been unloading her sadness at not being able to have a baby on her friend.

"Aren't you both forgetting something? Unless there was a trial held while Della and I were in Los Angeles, Ed Farley remains only **accused** of murdering his wife. He hasn't lost any rights whatsoever in regard to his children."

Della stared at Perry in dismay. She had been so taken in by Kathy's excitement that plain fact had escaped her. Of course Perry was right. How could she have let Kathy go on like that, all hopeful and happy about adopting children who might never be adoptable?

"Have you spoken to David about this, Kathy? I have to think he would be upset by your lack of faith in him as an attorney." Perry peered at the doctor over his coffee cup.

Kathy met Perry's steely gaze with one every bit as hard. "I have every faith in my husband's legal expertise Mr. Mason. I don't have is a misguided belief that Ed Farley could possibly be innocent. David will come to his senses soon enough and let some other attorney take over the case."

"I didn't think so," Perry said heavily. "Della and I have an appointment with David this afternoon. You'd better talk to him before then, because I have to tell you that Paul Drake hasn't found one bit of evidence that Regina Farley was abused by her husband. As Paul reminded us before we left L.A., he's just about the best detective in the country. If he can't find anything, there might just not be anything to find."

"What are you talking about? You saw her x-rays. That woman was abused."

"Kathy, for all we know, Regina Farley could have been an awkward, accident-prone woman whose injuries were..."

Kathy sprang to her feet and slammed both hands down on the table. Della flinched. Perry didn't. All traces of Kathy's excitement had disappeared and she was now flat out angry. "I'm a doctor, Perry Mason, and in my medical opinion that woman was abused. She told me she was – by her husband. How can you and David not see him for what he is?"

"Kath, settle down." Della placed her hand on her friend's arm and squeezed it soothingly. "Perry has a point. Getting angry won't…"

Kathy yanked her arm from Della's gentle grasp and backed away from the woman she had known for most of her life. "Not you too, Del." Her voice held a shattering anguish. "I thought you were on my side. I thought you would be happy for me and the children."

Della couldn't move, miserable from being placed in the middle of her best friend's upsetting anger and her employer's – not to mention her lover's – irritating calmness. The exhilarating thought of Kathy and David adopting Blake and Betsy Farley was quickly becoming fuzzy around the edges. "Kathy, really the only side anyone should be on is the children's. I know you don't want them to be passed from one foster home to another like a football, no one does, but Perry has a valid point. Ed Farley hasn't been convicted of anything. It might be a bit premature to plan an adoption."

"How can you take Perry's side?"

Tears, this time sad, slipped down Della's cheeks. "You have no idea how difficult this is for me, Kath," she whispered. "There's nothing I want more than for you to be happy and to be able to share in your happiness. I was so excited for you that I forgot what I know about the law. We have to listen to and support Perry and David because as hard as it may be for either of us to accept, they both want what's best for everyone in this terrible, sad situation. The only difference between what they want and what we want is that one person isn't sacrificed without due process. For different reasons you and I would march Ed Farley directly to prison right now, but that's not the way we do things in this country. He has rights and as officers of the court Perry and David have obligations."

"Attorneys have obligations only if they accept a case," Kathy pointed out bitterly. "Any self-respecting attorney wouldn't touch this case with a ten-foot pole."

Perry looked to Della and then to Kathy Spencer, his expression implacable. "Even self-respecting attorneys have to accept cases they would rather not be involved in. I've been dragged into such cases myself on several occasions."

"But all your clients have been innocent! Ed Farley is guilty."

"We don't know that," Perry said quietly.

Kathy turned to Della, eyes snapping. "You know he's guilty," she stated confrontationally. "I can't believe your conscience would allow you to work for a man who won't listen to you."

Della couldn't stifle a small sob. "Kathy!" Her heart was literally breaking from being shoved into that most uncomfortable space between a rock and a hard place.

Perry finished his coffee and slowly stood, stretching to his full height as he did when he wanted it known he had made his point, or was about to make it. "Say whatever you want about me, Kathy," he invited, "but I think you owe Della an apology."

He moved away from the table where Della was trying not to weep and Kathy was standing trembling with anger. He turned back at the doorway. "Just so you know, Della was right when she said we would do anything to help you and David." His shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly. "It would be nice to see a baby in the crib upstairs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kathy pinned a scowl on Perry's retreating figure and when his footsteps could no longer be heard she spun back to face a distraught Della. "Everyone says he's such a brilliant attorney, but honestly Del, I don't see it. He's just throwing his weight around and being stubborn."

Della met her friend's glower with hackles as well as eyebrows raised. "As stubborn as David?"

"Perry jumped in where he wasn't wanted or needed," Kathy declared with a dismissive wave of her hand. "David hasn't quit the case because he's in awe of Perry's reputation and doesn't want to seem ungrateful, but he'll eventually listen to **me** and do what's right."

"Kathy, listen to yourself! You got mad at Perry when you thought he was questioning your medical knowledge, but yet you think it's all right to dismiss his legal expertise? Do you take David's advice when it comes to treating patients? Because unless you do, you can't possibly expect David to take your advice about legal matters. You've presented your evidence as well as made your feelings known. That's all you can do right now. It's in the hands of the legal system and we need to let the lawyers handle it."

"I'm disappointed in you, Della. I never thought you'd give up so easily."

"I'm not giving up. As a matter of fact, things have been pretty strained between Perry and me because I was having trouble separating our professional life from our personal life. The only way we're all going to make it through this, no matter what David and Perry decide to do in regard to defending Ed Farley, is to keep personal issues out of it."

"Murder is personal, Della."

Della made an exasperated sound somewhere between a snort and a mirthless laugh. "No one knows that more than I. I daresay I've had a bit more experience with murder than you've had, Dr. Spencer. I'm talking about personal ethics and legal ethics and medical ethics."

"You aren't making any sense. All ethics are personal."

Della shook her head vigorously. "No, you're wrong about that. Are you telling me that if Ed Farley was admitted to your emergency room tonight with life threatening injuries you would refuse to treat him?"

"Of course not! I took an oath…" Kathy suddenly stopped speaking and narrowed her eyes. "You can't compare what a doctor does to what an attorney does."

"I just did. In all the years I've worked with Perry I've seen him save countless people from injustice – in effect saving their lives. He didn't always approve of his client's actions or even like them personally, but because he's an ethical attorney, he did his very best for each and every one of them. Attorneys take oaths as well, you know."

"David is the most ethical man I've ever known. That's why I know he'll make the right decision, especially about the children. Aren't there a lot of people in the legal community who think Perry is unethical?"

Della bristled at Kathy's purposely rude question. "Those people don't know him or don't know the law very well, because nothing he's ever done has been strictly against the law or anything his conscience wouldn't allow him to do."

"I notice how you qualified that statement with the word 'strictly'," Kathy said dryly. "We can play 'my attorney can beat up your attorney' some other time. Right now I have paperwork to fill out so when Ed Farley is hauled off to prison his children will be given a good home. **My** home."

"Kathy, surely you know I want that for you as much as you do, but we have to work within the law."

"I'm tired of hearing about the law," Kathy tossed back over her shoulder as she headed out of the kitchen at a brisk pace. "I have children to think about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della stood in the doorway, watching Perry at the far end of the porch, smoking a cigarette and staring out over the expanse of lawn that comprised the front portion of what he called their 'kingdom'.

"We should have called a taxi for Kathy," he said suddenly, taking a deep drag on the cigarette and then stubbing it out against the wooden railing. "She just pulled out in front of a truck."

"We couldn't have kept her here even if we'd tied her to a chair. She's not very happy with either of us right now."

"I hope she tells David what she's planning before we meet with him this afternoon."

"I almost hope she doesn't. She's confident David will refuse Ed Farley's case based on her opinions, and she can't believe I haven't steered you away from it as well. Our meeting could get very awkward."

"Honey…"

"Let's not talk any more about it, Perry," she interrupted unsteadily. "I just got Kathy back and when she walked out that door I felt like I'd lost her all over again."

"Kathy isn't being rational. She has to be told what's what."

"In her mind she's the only one who's being rational about any of this. You should have seen her, Perry. She was so happy and excited and then we ganged up on her and now she's just plain mad. She thinks I betrayed her, and you know what? I think maybe I did."

"You did no such thing," Perry chided gently.

Fresh tears began to roll down Della's cheeks. "She wants children so badly. It's been rough for her and David the past couple of years and I'm afraid Ed Farley's case could be the proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back. I can't lose my friend again, Perry."

He reached her in a few long strides and folded her into his embrace. "You won't lose her, baby. You'll see. Everything will work out."

"I don't know…we really got into it after you left. She gave me quite a bit of attitude, and said some very unflattering things about you."

"The last thing I've ever wanted is to come between you and your friends. We'll tell David we won't be able to assist him."

Della rested her head against Perry's broad chest. "We'll do no such thing," she argued. "Why do you keep trying to weasel out of this case? You made a promise to David that you'd help him and help him you will."

"When I told David I'd help him I had no idea how many relationships would be affected. No murder case is worth alienating loved ones. This might be a case that's simply too personal and no matter how hard we try we won't be able to keep everything on a purely professional basis."

"I hate this case," Della said with a sigh.

Perry tightened his hold on her and rocked her gently. "I know, baby. I'm not all that fond of it myself."


	9. Chapter 9

Ties That Bind Chapter 9 – Bigger Fish to Fry

Della studied David Spencer's attractive profile as he continued to read Paul Drake's report. Instantly upon meeting the earnest young attorney she had decided to love him because he treated her oldest friend with deeply true respect and affection. He was exactly the type of man Kathy had dreamed about marrying since she was twelve years old – reserved but able to express his opinion when necessary, even-tempered but not a pushover, and at the root of everything, kind and loving. Moderately tall and well-built, with sandy blond hair and dark puppy dog eyes, David Spencer was definitely _'dreamy'._ Della smiled. For all her intelligence and practicality, Kathy had once been the typical teenage girl, longing for 'dreamy' teenage boys to notice her. Well, she had married one.

Sometimes Della missed those times with Kathy – those long hours spent at the Jersey Shore walking on the boardwalk, never at a loss for something to talk about – so much it could steal her breath. While she didn't regret anything about her life with Perry, escaping to the innocence and sheltered happiness of her youth was often what got her through murder trial after grueling murder trial.

She turned her attention to Perry, who was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, chin lowered almost to his chest, lips pursed slightly. She knew his incredible mind was going over everything in the report from memory as David read, looking for something that could break the case in either direction, and she could see that he was having no luck.

Perry couldn't properly be described as 'dreamy', even though he had starred in more of her dreams than any matinee idol. His features were too strong and individual to fall into that illusory category. His were the type of looks that struck hard, and you had to look closely to determine why. Most would say his incredibly large blue eyes and perfectly sculpted lips that turned down slightly at the corners were his best features, and Della would have to agree, but she knew there was much, much more that made him so attractive. It was the combination of those individually beautiful features – those mesmerizing eyes and those chiseled lips, the regal size of his head, the character lines that hovered above heavy brows and vertically separated his cheeks, highlighting his fine, straight nose. In repose his expression could appear harsh, but then he would smile, a bit crookedly, and that's when people saw what she'd always seen – his boyish humor and a comforting masculine kindness.

Compared side-by-side, most people would immediately say David was the most handsome, but within minutes it would become clear that while he definitely epitomized Hollywood's idea of good looks, it was Perry who possessed the bigger personality, which ultimately drew all eyes to him. An aura of confidence surrounded him that was often mistaken for arrogance, especially by those who he bested and who envied his success. What they didn't understand was that arrogance had nothing to do with his personality. He simply believed in himself and the justice system, and had the ability to make it work for him and his clients.

A sigh from David brought Della from her reverie and she straightened in her chair, pen poised over her shorthand notebook. It was then she realized that David's secretary, Debra Jo Carney, had adopted the very same pose and was eyeing her with open, possessive hostility. Della decided to ignore the younger woman. This case was difficult enough as it was. Debra Jo obviously felt threatened on her own turf, and Della certainly didn't need to scuffle with the other secretary's unprofessionalism on top of everything else.

"Well, it's just about what I expected," David declared, closing the last file folder and placing it atop all the other folders Della had created and color-coded to segregate different facets of Ed Farley's case. "Nothing to point toward Ed being anything but an upstanding husband, father, and citizen. No indications of trouble in the marriage, and certainly not toward physical abuse."

"Paul is still on the job." Perry lifted his head from his chest. "I'm concerned about the lack of information we have about Regina Farley."

David reached out toward his secretary, and Debra Jo handed him a single file folder stuffed with papers and documents. Ed Farley's name had been hand-written in block letters on the tab with a red grease pencil. "D.J. has collected copies of the Farley's marriage certificate, their children's birth certificates, and a few articles about Ed's architectural projects in town. He's managed to make quite a name for himself in a short time, which is difficult to do in a community like Carmel." He sighed again and Debra Jo patted his hand in what could only be called affectionate commiseration.

_D.J._? Della lowered her eyes to her notebook and gave both David and his secretary surreptitious looks from beneath her lashes, taking some satisfaction from the fact that David didn't so much as acknowledge his secretary's breach of etiquette despite his use of the informal nickname. Convinced now that Debra Jo had more than a professional respect for her employer, Della wanted to sigh herself. Great. Just what everyone needed: a secretary in love with her married boss. A battle between secretaries would only unnecessarily complicate an already complicated case. She ignored the fact she was a secretary in love with her boss and said a silent prayer that Paul would dig up information about Ed Farley that David and Perry could use to either defend him as innocent or convince him to confess his guilt.

"She was a shadowy figure," David admitted. "I've known Ed for several years, but I think I'd only ever seen his wife a handful of times. She was a bit mousy, but I remember having pleasant conversations with her." A little wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. "After their son was born she seemed to fall off the face of the earth. I think the last time I saw her was at the Rotary Christmas party the year their daughter was born. Ed explained that she had always been shy and simply preferred to stay home with the kids."

"Neither have any immediate family," Perry mused. "And no close friends. It won't look good to a jury, but it's far from conclusive proof that anything was amiss in their marriage."

"A psychiatrist might disagree with you, Mr. Mason," came Kathy Spencer's voice from the doorway. "He could say that Regina Farley's reclusiveness was a direct result of being abused. It is a matter of fact that abused women develop reclusive tendencies."

Debra Jo Carney jumped to her feet. "How did you get in here?"

Kathy dangled a key from her fingers. "I'm David's wife. I have a key. Were you trying to keep me out of this cozy little _tete-a-tete_?"

Debra Jo sat down and busied herself making unnecessary, nonsense pothooks on her notepad. "Of course not. I just knew I'd locked the door is all."

"Abused women are embarrassed that their husbands treat them badly," Kathy continued evenly, as if there had been no exchange between her and Debra Jo. "Their self-worth has been destroyed and they feel helpless and alone, constantly watching what they say and do to avoid a blow-up."

"I see you dug out your psychology books for a little light reading after you left us," Perry observed dryly.

David stood and went to his wife. He took her hand and kissed her cheek quickly. "I'm actually glad you're here, honey. We've been going over Paul Drake's report and I think you'll find it…"

Kathy yanked her hand from David's. "I don't give a hoot about Mr. Drake's little report," she said coolly, moving around her husband and taking a chair at the opposite end of the conference table from the gathering of attorneys and their secretaries. Her eyes were as cool as her voice as she met first Perry's eyes, then Della's. "I have a report of my own. Would you like to hear it?"

Perry stood now. "Maybe we should leave you and David alone."

Kathy waved her hand at him to sit back down. "Nonsense. We're all friends here." She swung her gaze to her husband's secretary. "Aren't we, Debra Jo?"

Debra Jo looked up and quickly down again, cheeks slightly flushed. "Of course Mrs. Spencer."

"My, aren't we formal, **D.J**." Kathy shot a glance at her flummoxed husband.

Della didn't like Kathy's attitude and most decidedly didn't like her words. She could tell her friend was still angry, and whatever she had been doing for the past few hours had only added fuel to that anger. She had told Perry she wasn't sure if she wanted Kathy to tell David about her grand plans to adopt the Farley children, and now she was certain she didn't. "Kathy…"

"Miss Street," Kathy interrupted, "I think even you will want to hear what I have to say."

Perry slowly sat back down and nodded to David, who resumed his seat as well. Della sat stiffly in her chair, just a bit hurt and hoping it didn't show.

"Kath, what is this all about? I feel like I've missed something very important." David made sure his tone was neutral, because not only was it apparent something had transpired earlier between his wife and Della and Perry, it was also apparent Kathy was extremely angry.

"I'm glad to see that a little integrity is alive and well in this room." Kathy placed her arms on the table in front of her and clasped her hands, an expression of ridiculous self-satisfaction replacing the almost stony look she'd entered the room with.

"I'm sure it's your anger with me that's making you say such ridiculous things, Dr. Spencer," Perry said, trying to shield Della from Kathy's inexplicable nastiness. "If you have something to say, just say it so we can deal with it and move on."

"Now see here, Perry…" David began, but his wife cut him off as well.

"I do have something to say," Kathy confirmed. She was smiling, but it was a harsh smile, a smile of triumphant arrogance. "Attorneys should take the medical community more seriously, Mr. Mason. We can make your job so much simpler."

David shook his head to clear his confusion. "What in hell is going on here?"

Della had thought she had never felt so miserable in her life this morning when Kathy had attacked both her and Perry, but that feeling didn't compare at all to how she felt at this moment. It could so very easily become an ugly war of couples defending the honor of their respective mates, destroying not only professionalism, but a life-long friendship. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I think your wife believes she may have unearthed something about this case that will sway us toward giving up on it," Perry replied. "Is that right, Kathy?"

"That is precisely what I believe. Maybe you are as brilliant as everyone says you are, Perry."

"Kathy!" David exclaimed. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me, David. My conviction hasn't wavered one bit since this whole situation began. I just have more information to back up that conviction now."

"We're all growing old waiting for you to get to some sort of point," Debra Jo interjected snidely.

Kathy leveled her gaze at her husband. "We'll speak about your secretary's comment later," she told him firmly. "Right now we have bigger fish to fry."

Debra Jo visibly wilted in her chair, the already high color in her cheeks changing to a dangerous shade of purple. Sweat broke out on her forehead and the pencil in her hand quivered as she began to shake.

"D.J., maybe you'd better get some air," David told his secretary, never breaking eye contact with his wife. As Debra Jo walked unsteadily from the office, David began to drum his fingers on the wooden table top. He waited to speak again until Debra Jo had closed the door behind her. "If you don't end this preposterous word game right now, Kathy, I swear…"

"Don't jeopardize the civility of this meeting with more profanity, dear," Kathy said in airy condescension and David's coloring deepened to a shade similar to his recently departed secretary's.

Della was sickened by how Kathy seemed to be enjoying causing so much friction between herself and everyone gathered around the table, and especially so by how she was treating her husband. Her own intuition about this case had caused friction in her relationship with Perry, but she had finally listened to him and realized that no case was worth hurting someone you loved. How could Kathy behave like this toward people who loved her?

"Okay, Kathy, you got rid of D.J.," David said, barely controlled anger evident in every word. "Out with it."

Before Kathy could say anything, there was a familiar patterned knock on the door and Paul Drake breezed into the office. He stopped abruptly as the expressions on everyone's faces registered with him. "Did I arrive at a bad time?"

"On the contrary," Kathy assured him with snide cordiality. "I'd say your arrival was perfectly timed, Mr. Drake. I'm about to prove that you didn't earn a penny of whatever it is you charged Perry to gather information on Ed Farley. You missed something very obvious."

"And what would that be?" Perry sought Della's hand beneath the table and took hold of it. Her palm was clammy and even though he had grown to love Kathy as Della's good friend, he really didn't like her very much right now for what she was deliberately doing simply to prove a point. Paul's arrival, while surprising, was very welcome.

"That would be," Paul drawled, stomping all over what had been Kathy's build-up to her announcement, "that there is **always** someone who knows when a wife is being abused. I found that someone."


	10. Chapter 10

_NOTE: As was the custom of her faith and from the depth of her big heart, Michelle honored those who meant something to her in various ways. One of her favorite things to do was create characters patterned after real-life people, and thus we have Kathy Spencer, who was based on a childhood friend from Atlantic City, and named after one of my cats! Another character introduced in this chapter was based on a lovely young lady with whom Michelle was very close and who was going through a difficult time. She wanted to honor this young lady for being such a wonderful human being, and so we have Jessica Gleason. __~D_

Ties That Bind Chapter 10 – What the Babysitter Knew

There was stunned silence in the office as the detective's statement sank in. Perry, who had been holding Della's hand, moved his seat even closer and put his arm around her when her face went pale. Kathy's color had faded as well, and for all her ranting and unusual sarcastic behavior it appeared that the wind had been knocked out of her. David stood, walked around to the back of his wife's chair, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Perry was the first to speak. "All right Paul, sit down and tell us everything."

The P.I. took a seat across from the attorney and his secretary and gave Della a smile along with a wink. He had noticed how she blanched at his announcement and tried to defuse the tension in the room by being overly calm and unhurried. He took out a cigarette and lit it then snapped the lighter shut and put it back in his pocket. He pulled out his notebook, flipped through the pages and began to speak.

"As soon as Perry called and told me what was going on I put several operatives on the case. At first we weren't getting anything that wasn't already public information and it was frustrating my men – and especially me. Then this morning I received a phone call from a neighbor of the Farley's, a Mrs. Gleason. My best man, Faulkner, canvassed the Farley's neighborhood a couple days ago and came up empty. He scattered my cards around and told everyone if they thought of anything at all to please call. It seems that the Gleason's daughter Jessica was the Farley's babysitter. She's sixteen, an honor student over at the high school and a cheerleader. She's also involved in community activities and totally trustworthy. Here's the kicker. Her father is also a Rotarian."

"Yes, that's right," David broke in. "In fact, I first met Sarah and Jessica at the Christmas party the year I joined the Rotary Club. You remember meeting them don't you darling?"

"Of course I do," Kathy replied brusquely. "I thought they were a wonderful family, but can we please get back to the main point and the phone call?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want to be accused of slacking in my assignment." There was a slight sarcasm to Paul's voice and Perry thought it justifiable, but the person at whom it was aimed didn't appear to pick up on it. "As I was saying, Mrs. Gleason called me and said she had information about the case but she wanted to wait until her daughter came home from school. I said that was fine and drove up to talk with the girl personally. She said that she became the Farley's babysitter a when Blake was about four months old. At first everything was fine but then things started to happen."

Paul paused to take a drag on his cigarette. "One Saturday night Ed and Regina were getting ready to go out to dinner and Jessica was in the kitchen warming up Blake's bottle. Suddenly she heard loud voices and she tried to ignore it but the voices grew louder. Apparently Ed didn't think Regina's outfit was appropriate and was taking his wife to task. He told her she wasn't dressed right and she was stupid for picking that outfit when they were meeting a client. The next thing the kid heard was Regina screaming for Ed to stop and not to hurt her and she wouldn't do it anymore and she was sorry and she would change. She heard what sounded like someone being slapped and she thought she even heard Regina say 'oh no Ed not with your shoe'."

Both Della and Kathy let out stifled gasps as Paul took another drag on his cigarette.

"There was a lot more screaming and Jessica heard Ed call Regina a cow," the detective continued. "He said she wasn't 'thin enough' and that she better do something about it. He told her it was 'an issue' with him and if she didn't lose weight, she'd be sorry. By that time the baby was crying and wouldn't take the bottle and Jessica had a hard time calming him down, but she remembers a door slamming and a few minutes later Regina practically stumbled into the room. Her hair was a mess and there were terrible marks on her shoulders and upper arms. Regina was crying and even though she was completely shocked and scared, Jessica made her some tea. Regina begged Jessica not to say anything because it would only make matters worse and Ed would be furious at both of them. She went into this whole long story about how Ed worked hard and he was tired and didn't mean anything by it. He was so good to her, letting her have whatever she needed especially if it was for Blake. He only got 'like that' when he was tired and stressed because he had just opened his business a few months prior and was trying to make a name for himself."

"That poor woman," Della said softly. "And that poor girl to be put in such a position."

Paul stubbed out his cigarette and gave a small grunt of agreement. "Jessica told her to get medical attention but Regina refused and kept begging her to promise not to tell anyone, that she would lose the weight and everything would be fine again. Jessica didn't think Mrs. Farley was overweight and told her so, but Regina insisted that she hadn't lost much weight after Blake was born and it bothered Ed because she wasn't the same girl he married."

"Bastard," Kathy nearly spat.

"This Jessica is quite a kid," Paul continued smoothly following Kathy's outburst. "She sensed Regina wanted to talk so while she fed the baby his bottle, she listened. I guess when they were dating Ed was respectful and kind, until about a week before their wedding when he lost control and raised his hand to her. He didn't hit her, but broke down and admitted that his father treated his mother badly, demeaning and criticizing her all the time. He even saw his father hit his mother on a few occasions. Ed told Regina if she wanted to call off the wedding, he would understand, but that he would try to treat her with the love and respect his father hadn't shown his mother."

"She should have headed for the hills," Della interjected in dismay. "He gave her the perfect opportunity."

One side of Paul's mouth lifted. "She probably should have, but she married him anyway. And from what she told Jessica, aside from having a terrible temper and being moody, Ed was a good husband. And then the baby was born and everything went to hell in a hand basket."

"He didn't like sharing Regina with the baby," Kathy said with authority. "It's a well-known pattern in abuse. The husband feels the wife is paying too much attention to the children while he suffers. Ed Farley wanted all the attention."

"Well, for whatever reason, he changed. Regina thought it had to do with the fact that he just couldn't get past what he'd seen growing up, combined with the fact his parents moved to Europe right after his wedding and there hadn't been any communication from them. As far as she knew, they weren't even aware they had a grandson. Ed felt abandoned and he turned all of his anger on Regina. She told Jessica that when Blake was just a few days old he announced that while he loved her, he wasn't **in **love with her, but he'd made a commitment and he would stick with the marriage for the sake of the baby."

Della wiped surreptitiously at a tear and squeezed Perry's hand tightly. Perry hugged her closer to his side.

"When Regina finished spilling her guts, Jessica told her that she was beautiful and far from overweight and that it was absurd to stay with a man who didn't love her – I'm telling you, this kid will go far – but Regina began to backpedal. She begged Jessica again not to tell anyone, not even her parents, because if Ed found out he wouldn't like it. Regina's parents had been killed when she was a teenager and all she had was Ed and their son, and she knew that everything would be okay, she just had to be more like the girl Ed fell in love with. Jessica wasn't happy about it, but she promised to keep Regina's secret, and she did. Until the night Ed Farley drove his wife to the hospital."

David's grip on his wife's shoulders tightened and Kathy stared at Paul with startled eyes. "What are you saying?"

Paul abruptly shut the notebook and leaned back in the chair. "On the night Regina Farley was brought to the emergency room, Jessica and her parents were having a bar-b-q when they heard screaming and crying and thumping coming from the Farley house, which is behind the Gleason house, separated by about fifty yards. Jessica broke down in tears and admitted to her parents what she had been hiding for over two years, what she'd seen get worse after Betsy was born and Regina couldn't lose weight fast enough to satisfy Ed. Mr. Gleason was on his way over to have it out with Ed when he saw the Farley's car pull out of the driveway and speed away. He wanted to call the cops, but Jessica asked him not to, because they really didn't know anything."

Perry's face registered control but his eyes gave away his true feelings and Paul knew exactly what he must be thinking. David's expression was just as stony but the detective didn't miss his hands moving tiredly over his face. Kathy had lowered her head and it was clear she was crying and Della didn't even try to hide her weeping. Perry stood up and all but lifted Della out of her chair.

"Let's take a break. Della and I are going out on the terrace if anyone wants to join us. I think we all could do with a bit of fresh air."

"You go ahead Perry. We'll join you in a few minutes." David had to clear his throat before he could speak again. He bent down and spoke softly to Kathy. "Come on kitten, let's take a walk." David helped Kathy up from her chair and took her hand. He was about to walk her out of the office when she pulled away and walked unsteadily over to Perry and Della, holding out her hand.

"Perry…I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you…I-I know you were trying to help David and I should have listened to you about the legalities. It's just that I was so caught up in the case and the kids…and…and everything and the very last thing I wanted was all of this to come between you and Della. But if you had just listened to **me**, we could have avoided a lot of unnecessary distress over this situation."

Perry smiled with a bit of sadness and took Kathy's hand in his. While she had made the first conciliatory move, it wasn't without treacherous barbs. "You're an excellent doctor, Kathy, and even though you think I didn't listen to you…or to Della…I assure you that I did. What we've just learned doesn't mean one side won and the other lost, or you were right and I was wrong because while the circumstances appear to have changed, the basic legalities haven't. Let's concentrate on the business at hand and figure out what our next step will be. Della and I will talk and do what we need to and if I'm not mistaken you and your husband have some talking to do as well."

Kathy merely nodded her head. "Friends?"

Perry shook her hand solemnly. "I never thought you weren't."

Kathy turned to Della, who was smiling, proudly and tremulously, and without any words the women embraced.

Perry and David gave the girls time to gather themselves before retaking their hands and escorting them from the office for what promised to be very intense talks. However, Paul chose that moment to make one of his impeccably timed comments.

"I think I'll go out for some coffee. Anyone want anything?"

David was about to tell Paul there was coffee in the office but realized very quickly that wasn't the real reason Paul wanted to leave. He exchanged amused glances with Perry, who shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry led Della out to the terrace and stood by the railing in the warm afternoon sun. No sooner had he taken her into his arms than she began to tremble so badly he thought for sure she would collapse against him at any minute. Her tears returned in what was most certainly a delayed reaction to Paul's report.

"Shhh…shhh…shhh…I'm right here baby. Let it all out." As he spoke Perry rubbed her back to calm her down. "As bad as this case is something good is going to come out of it, I promise. I'll see to it that those children end up with wonderful parents and a family that will love them as much as their mother wanted to. We'll give Kathy a chance to tell David about wanting to adopt the kids and when he's had time to process it we'll do whatever we can to help them. It's probably best that David and I advise Ed Farley to confess, unless we can swing a plea with the D.A. It will save the good people of Carmel the expense of a trial and a lot of bad publicity about Regina. And I'm going to advise Ed on my own to sign away his parental rights to David and Kathy. If he refuses, we're through with him and he'll have to find different representation."

"Perry?" Della's voice was tiny and unsteady, like a little girl's.

"What darling?"

"Can we go home now?"

Perry wiped Della's tears away with gentle fingers. "Precious girl, we can do anything you want. I think we probably do need to go home and be by ourselves. It's still early and warm enough to sit on the beach if that would make you happy but right now let's go back inside and finalize our plan of action."

"Can we stay out here a minute longer please?"

Perry searched Della's eyes for what he heard in her voice. "What baby, what do you need?"

"I'd like to take you up on that offer about hiding away in your arms. Could you please hold me and not let me go?"

As sad as he was for Regina Farley and as angry as he was at that piss-poor excuse for a man Ed Farley, Perry Mason smiled as he held the woman who was the very essence of his life in his embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Ties That Bind Chapter 11 – Hair of the Dog

After a relatively quick meeting with David in which they came to an agreement about how to proceed with Ed Farley, and Kathy finally made her announcement that she too had discovered a witness to the abuse of Regina Farley, Perry took Della home where following a two-part, multiple location intimate interlude they had changed their clothes and gone down to the beach with a light dinner of fruit, bread, assorted cheeses, and wine. Perry was pleased with Della's appetite since he knew she had barely eaten the past several days and she lost weight very quickly when she didn't eat. If only Regina Farley had been blessed with Della's metabolism things might have been very different for her. The young mother might be alive, relationships wouldn't be strained, and Della wouldn't be tired and drained from the emotional fallout of the past several days. If she hadn't looked like she would fall asleep right there on the beach, they would have stayed until stars twinkled above, content to be together doing and saying absolutely nothing. Perry packed up the basket and with one hand carrying the picnic paraphernalia, his other arm slid around Della's shoulders, holding her tight to him as they walked the few hundred yards back to their house. They rinsed the sand off their feet with the outside hose and once inside they quickly and quietly put everything away, then climbed the stairs, stopping often to kiss and caress, to sigh and smile. He settled her on their bed, commanding her softly not to fall asleep, and went into the large bathroom to start a bath. Coming back into the bedroom, he walked over to Della who was literally swaying with tiredness, and gently helped to remove her clothes then picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, where he placed her into the warm bubbly water. Removing his own clothes under Della's frankly admiring gaze, he climbed into the tub and pulled her against his broad body.

"Mmmm…this is heaven darling." Della's voice was soft and more than slightly drowsy. "You always know just what I need when I need it. Dinner at the beach was delicious and the perfect end to a long, stressful day. I don't know how you do it Mr. Mason but you're amazing and I'm so thankful."

Perry's hands lovingly caressed Della's body, massaging away the last vestiges of tension and smiling tenderly as he kissed her damp curls. "You're welcome baby, but I didn't do anything special. We needed to relax and have a decent meal. Are you feeling better?"

"I certainly am. How about you? I imagine you're relieved now that everything is working out the way it's supposed to."

He let her comment pass for the sake of their current blissful harmony by making a small non-committal grunt. "Paul's report was definitely interesting."

Della yawned and laughed to cover it. "So was Kathy's announcement. By the way, where is our favorite detective?"

"I gave him a key and told him to enjoy himself. He couldn't dial the phone fast enough to call one of the nurses who took care of you in the hospital last year when you had pneumonia and nearly..." he swallowed hard but Della didn't seem to notice his sudden emotional choke.

"Which nurse?" Della asked with a big, contented sigh.

"I think it was Cynthia." Perry gathered himself quickly, and smiled a soft smile Della didn't see. "Knowing Paul, he'll be out pretty late so we have the house to ourselves – at least for a while."

Della's head lolled against Perry's chest. Her voice was just a whisper. "That's nice."

Perry laughed lightly. "You're exhausted sweetheart. Let's get you out of the tub and into bed. You need a good night's sleep. I could do with one myself."

There was no answer. Della had fallen asleep before Perry had finished talking. Somehow, he managed to stand and lean Della against the back of the tub. He got out of the tub, quickly reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist then took another fluffy towel off the shelf. Della mumbled something unintelligible in protest as he pulled her to her feet and covered her with the towel. She was still mumbling as he carried her into their bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed again so he could dry her and get her into a simple cotton nightgown. She raised her arms tiredly and draped them around his neck, her breath warm and sweet against his own damp skin. He pulled back the covers and settled her between the cool, crisp sheets before hastily drying himself and climbing into a pair of pajama bottoms. He slipped in next to Della and took her into his arms. Looking down at his beautiful girl he smiled as he moved away the curls that had fallen over her face. He was about to leave a kiss on her lips when she stirred a bit.

"Perry...where's the water?"

"Shhh…shhh….it's okay baby. You're in our bed, in my arms. You fell asleep in the tub. I think I created too much of a relaxing mood for such a sleepy girl."

"I love you Perry."

"I love you too Della. Rest now."

"You too."

"Yes darling, I'll rest too." Perry moved Della closer, cradling her against him. He bent down and left that kiss on her lips and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a very nice dream, one of the best he'd had in a long time. Della was on top of him, those unbelievably long legs straddling his hips, her elegant hands softly caressing his chest. He was about to take her hands in his when they wandered lower and touched the inside of his thighs and he moaned. That's when he heard her whisper in that sultry voice that always drove him crazy.

"Wake up my love. It's midnight and I'm lonely."

Perry opened his eyes and discovered his precious girl's face an inch from his. He smiled through the moonlight pouring into the room, illuminating Della in an almost ethereal glow.

"I thought I was dreaming baby."

"Now Counselor, do you really think anyone could make you feel like this in a dream?" She sat up straighter and regarded him with a sly smile. He almost gasped when he realized she had removed her nightgown.

"Only you, Miss Street, only you. What are you doing up? I thought for sure you would have slept through the night. You were so wiped out you were talking nonsense."

"I was sleeping but something woke me up." She leaned forward again and rubbed her nose against his. "I think it was knowing subconsciously how handsome you are and how I want you and need you…sooooo…I thought what a shame that we're both in this big beautiful bed but not using it to its full advantage."

"Della, love of my life, while nothing would make me happier than to take…ah…full advantage of this bed, we do happen to have a house guest."

"Oh don't worry about that. I already checked and Paul isn't home yet."

Bless Paul Drake and his playboy ways. "You think of everything don't you?"

"Yes I do, especially the really important things. Don't you think we should take care of them whenever it's expedient?"

Perry pulled Della even closer to him and answered her question with a kiss so searing that she was left witless and incoherent…and that was only the beginning. He made love to her with his lips, with his hands, but mostly with his heart —from the deepest part of his soul that no woman but Della had ever touched. Della cried out in ecstasy, shuddering and sobbing, unable to do anything but hold onto the man who owned her heart as he shouted her name into the moonlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For some reason Perry protested when she attempted to wake him up at seven forty-five, swatting away her insistent, slightly amorous hands with sleepy grunts and frowns. She finally resorted to pulling all the covers from the bed, and he sat up with an unexpected roar like a big bear without its fur, and she collapsed in helpless laughter. Perry feigned affront at her laughter, snatching the sheet from her hands and modestly covering his magnificent nudity.

Della loved his playfulness and the twinkle in his eye. Too often lately they needed to be serious and as demand for Perry's services grew exponentially with his success, so did the tension level surrounding each new court case. Some days he was literally tied up in knots, shoulders hunched, one hand continually fisted in the other as he paced a well-worn path in the office carpet, silently fitting together pieces of puzzles in ways no one else had thought of. And it was during these times that he ultimately turned to her and the one thing that remained constant in his life, the one thing that could make everything else leave him alone for a while – her love for him.

To most people Perry was larger than life, intimidating in stature and demeanor, his big deep voice carrying with it a mesmerizing authority that in and of itself could make a witness's knees knock audibly during cross-examination. Revered and feared, loathed and admired, he had been vaulted onto a very public stage, hailed as a hero, an untouchable. And while he definitely was her hero in many ways he was also merely a man – albeit the most wonderful, thoughtful, loving man – but nevertheless a man and therefore eminently touchable.

After securing a promise that he would not go back to sleep, Della left Perry in the bedroom and headed downstairs to make a pot of coffee and a hearty breakfast. Perry and David were meeting with Ed Farley at ten, and she wanted her attorney fully fueled for what could be one of the toughest client conferences of his career. Paul's report, as well as Kathy's announcement, had seriously injured Perry's resolve that Ed Farley deserved competent representation. Personal feelings threatened to overrule the law he so assiduously guarded, and it was weighing on him heavily.

Over the years Perry had seen just about everything and thought he had become sufficiently hardened to the ugliness of murder, but Ed Farley was his first exposure to someone who had more than likely viciously beaten to death someone they professed to love and it sickened him more than any case he could remember. Della had caught him looking at her several times during the hurried conference with David after their conversation on the terrace, the expression in his eyes a cross between wistful and lustful and had known without a doubt that they wouldn't get too far into the house before most of their clothing hit the floor and that the ensuing coupling would be quick and intense. Clinging to the newel post for all she was worth, Della had felt Perry's love for her crackling like heat lightning in the warm air, and gave herself over to him completely, trusting that the depth and power of his feelings would never allow him to hurt her.

Afterward they managed to make it upstairs to their bedroom, where they again made love; incredible, wondrous love that righted their world and left them feeling relaxed and content. Lying beneath the lazily spinning ceiling fan that circulated the cooling breeze coming off the ocean, it wasn't necessary to speak. Words would come later. Now they just needed to **be**.

Della smiled at the memory as she cracked eggs into a bowl and attacked them with a whisk. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, melon, and a gallon of coffee should get Perry started on the right foot this morning. Her smile broadened at what he would say never failed to get him started on the right foot, but there were limits to what even the great Perry Mason could do in the span of twenty-four hours.

"I'd say that smile hides a thousand stories."

Della jumped at the sound of Paul Drake's gravelly voice as he shuffled into the kitchen, his prematurely grey hair sticking up boyishly in back. He slumped into a chair at the table and as almost an afterthought pulled his robe around his pajama-clad body and tied the belt carelessly.

Della handed him a mug of coffee. "It might."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Judging by the noises coming from the master bedroom this morning, I probably don't. I thought the two of you would be more discreet knowing you had a guest in the next bedroom." Paul lit a cigarette and took a huge gulp of hot coffee as if it were iced tea.

Della blushed to the roots of her hair. "Paul!" She wouldn't and couldn't deny his inference, even if it was incorrect.

Paul waved the hand that held his cigarette in the air. "Relax, Beautiful. I'm just pulling your leg." He took another gulp of coffee. "The only thing I heard was some animal outside growling. Are there bears in Carmel?"

Della turned away so he wouldn't see that her smile had returned. "I don't think so," she said lightly. She wafted a platter of bacon beneath his nose. "Breakfast? Or would you prefer a bit of hair from the dog?"

Paul shuddered in distaste. "Neither. The way I'm feeling, I wouldn't appreciate food for very long, and that poor dog would be hairless." He held out his mug.

Della refilled the mug with coffee and returned to her task of scrambling eggs. "So you had a nice time with Cynthia?"

"I don't know if **nice** is the proper adjective to describe what we had." He ran his hand over his face and yawned prodigiously. "If I could smile it would hide a **million** stories."

Della laughed and Paul winced, which made her laugh harder. "Cynthia gave you a run for your money, huh?"

Paul snorted and placed his head in his hands. "Cynthia ran me **out** **of** my money. My only consoling thought is that she's going to feel even worse than I do this morning."

Della took a few steps to the refrigerator, pulled out a can of tomato juice and poured some into a highball glass. Paul eyed it with great suspicion when she placed it in front of him. "A raw egg is supposed to help," she commented, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. "I'll crack one into the juice…"

Paul groaned. "For your own protection and the preservation of my pride, I'd advise against that."

"Maybe you should have made a date for this morning with Patti," Della suggested, referring to another RN who had cared for her during her bout with pneumonia in January. "You look like you could use the care of an experienced nurse."

"Since it was an experienced nurse who got me into this mess, you'll understand if I don't jump on that bandwagon." He held out the mug again, and Della obediently refilled it. A gallon of coffee might not be enough this morning. She hadn't factored in Paul's hangover.

"Well, I'm only a legal secretary, but I'll do my best to take care of you," Della promised.

Paul squinted at her. "I don't know if I like your tone of voice, Miss Street. That sounded suspiciously judgmental."

Della widened her eyes. "I assure you, Mr. Drake, that I have the utmost sympathy for your current condition."

Paul stared broodingly into his coffee mug. "Speaking of legal secretaries, I ran into David Spencer's last night."

"Didn't hurt her, did you?" Perry entered the kitchen dressed in a crisp striped dress shirt and the trousers to his navy summer suit, made a beeline for Della at the stove and placed a gentle kiss on her amused mouth while sliding his hand down her back.

"What? Oh…get a room will ya?" Paul looked up at Perry and Della in disgust then back down at his coffee.

"I have a house full of rooms," Perry said pointedly, pulling out a chair and seating himself across from his best friend and trusted private investigator. "What were you going to say about Debra Jo Carbuncle?"

Della stifled a laugh as Paul stared at Perry in confusion. "Carbuncle? Is that her name? I admit we didn't introduce ourselves properly yesterday, but that doesn't sound right."

"It's Carnation," Della interjected, which only deepened the wrinkle of confusion on Paul's forehead.

Perry grinned as Della handed him a plate heaped with bacon and scrambled eggs, which he proceeded to attack with relish. Della prepared a much smaller plate for herself, and sat down at the head of the table, between her two favorite men.

"Well, whatever the hell her name is, I saw her at more than one night club."

"Exactly how many night clubs did you go to last night?" Della took a dainty bite of scrambled eggs and raised her eyebrows.

"Every damn one of them," Paul replied with emphatic regret.

"You shouldn't be so weak-willed at your age, Paul." Perry came up for air, half of his food gone from the plate.

"You haven't been off the market so long that you can't remember how to show a girl a good time," Paul shot back. "I remember nights when you and I…"

"I thought we agreed not to impart the stories our smiles might be hiding," Della reminded Paul archly.

"Except for a story about a certain secretary not currently in this room," Perry prompted, relieved Della had cut off Paul's remembrance of his life before he'd met her.

"I didn't notice her until it was very late. Or it could have been very early." He lit another cigarette and took a tentative sip of tomato juice. "Maybe that dog wouldn't miss a couple of hairs after all," he said, getting slowly to his feet and unerringly opening the cabinet where the liquor was stored. He rummaged around for a bottle of vodka and then poured a healthy shot into the glass of juice. After a bit more rummaging he emerged with a bottle of hot sauce which was liberally sprinkled into the juice as well. "She was with another woman and two men, and was pret-ty cozy with one of the men. Looked like they were headed for a pajama party, if you know what I mean."

Perry pushed his empty plate away and lit his own cigarette. "Did you hear anything they were talking about?"

Paul leaned against the counter and shook his head. "Not a thing. We were always across the room from them. But I did get the impression that she wanted me to see her."

"I'll just bet she did," Della said under her breath.

Paul gave her a surprised look. Della rarely showed such cattiness. "What has Miss Carnation done to you, Beautiful?"

Della shrugged. "Let's just say I don't have a favorable impression of Miss Debra Jo Carnival."

Paul took two steps toward the table and stopped. "You're killing me with whatever game you're playing," he whined. "I'm lucky to remember my own name this morning."

"Miss **Carney**," Perry began "may or may not have a crush on her employer."

"She does," Della said with finality. "I don't care if Paul did see her planning a pajama party with another man, that girl is gone on David."

Paul carefully lowered himself back down in his abandoned chair. "And I suppose you'd like me to stay in Carmel to find out what I can about her."

"Only if you don't have anything pressing waiting for you in Los Angeles," Perry replied with affable equanimity.

"Actually, since Linda and I broke up L.A. is riddled with land mines so I wouldn't mind hiding out in Carmel for a while. I ran into both of her sisters, a cousin, and her mother last week. They all think I did something wrong."

"Well, you **were** arrested right in front of her during a romantic dinner," Perry reminded him. "In some people's books that might come under the heading of doing something wrong."

"If she couldn't handle something as trivial as me being hauled out of my apartment in handcuffs on some trumped up charge, how in hell could she have handled the truly scary stuff I encounter on some of your cases? A woman who dates me has to be tougher than that."

"She sure does," Della agreed.

Paul shot her an aggrieved look. "It appears there are a few land mines right here in this kitchen."

Della rose with fluid grace, picked up her mug and patted Paul's arm.


	12. Chapter 12

Ties That Bind 12 – Possibly the Most Worthless Human Being

The meeting with Ed Farley wasn't going so well. The man stubbornly refused to admit anything in Paul Drake's report was correct, denying the disturbing scene portrayed by young Jessica Gleason ever happened. He claimed his wife had been shy and awkward, a homebody prone to stubbing toes and closing fingers in drawers because she was scatterbrained. But she had been a good woman and he had loved her and their children. He wouldn't have and didn't hurt her and he was angry with the two attorneys for lending more credence to an 'unauthenticated death-bed statement' and the 'dramatics of a teenager' than to the truth being told by their client. His story remained that he and Regina had been arguing at the top of the stairs, she had taken a swing at **him**, lost her footing, and fallen. The car accident on the way to the hospital was caused by Regina grabbing the steering wheel and driving them into a tree.

Thirty minutes into the conference, Perry was nearing the point of officially cutting ties with Ed Farley as he and David had agreed if the man refused to confess or at minimum plead no contest, when an officer appeared in the doorway and beckoned toward them. David exchanged looks with Perry, stood, and followed the officer out of the room.

"They're probably discussing how the D.A. can't hold me due to lack of credible evidence," Ed Farley commented with oily smugness. He stood and stretched, whistling off-key. "It's distressing that a dolt like Lemuel Harris has a better handle on my case than the legal wizards I have defending me."

Perry, who until hearing Jessica Gleason's story had staunchly defended this man's rights in the face of the charges against him, suddenly saw what it was both Della and Kathy had been telling him. What had Della called him? **Smarmy**. "Sit down, Mr. Farley," he commanded, his voice deep and firm.

Ed Farley stopped whistling but didn't sit down. "I sit all day long, Mr. Mason, in a cell not fit for a human to occupy. I'd like to stretch my legs if you don't mind."

"I do mind," Perry returned in that same resonant tone. "Sit down. I have a few things to say to you."

Ed Farley thought about arguing further, but after a moment decided to do as the famous attorney commanded.

Perry placed his elbows on the conference table, clasped his hands, and rested his chin on them as he eyed his client soberly. "I'm not married, Mr. Farley."

"Present circumstances aside, I highly recommend it," Ed Farley returned earnestly, leaning forward slightly, voice suddenly a bit shaky. "The happiest years of my life were the years I was married to Regina."

"I'm not married," Perry continued, ignoring the obviously rehearsed declaration of David Spencer's client, "but there is a woman in my life."

"If it's serious, you should marry her," Ed rejoined, even more earnestly than before.

"I love her as I've never loved another human being and although she can frustrate the living daylights out of me and once or twice has legitimately made me angry, I've never once, _not for one fleeting second_, considered hitting her. And I assure you, Mr. Farley, I have a temper when provoked."

Ed Farley's eyes narrowed in suspicion that Perry Mason might be laying some sort of trap for him and decided not to say anything. No matter what he might say to the attorney's face, Ed Farley wasn't a total fool. He had to respect Perry Mason's reputation even if he didn't think it was warranted.

"I'm not married, Mr. Farley," Perry repeated. "I haven't stood before a minister or judge and vowed to love, honor, and cherish this woman, but I do. My every waking moment is spent loving and honoring and cherishing her."

"What are you getting at, Mr. Mason?" Ed Farley was getting uncomfortable. When would David Spencer return? He found him to be much less intimidating than the legendary Perry Mason, and felt a bond of brotherhood with him. This big-shot Los Angeles attorney was a stranger.

"You, Mr. Farley, made those vows and yet you broke them. You killed the woman you vowed to love, honor, and cherish, the mother of your children, a woman who by all accounts only wanted to please her husband. You belittled her, abused her emotionally and physically for years, and then you killed her with your bare hands. With her dying breath she told a room full of people what you did to her. What did she do that could possibly have made you do that to the woman you claim to love?"

"I didn't kill Regina," Ed Farley hissed. "I never laid a hand on her our entire marriage. It was an accident after **she** tried to hit **me**. She had a brain injury. You can't believe what someone with a brain injury says."

"She was the mother of your children," Perry went on, voice still deep and calm, disgusted at Ed Farley's attempt to portray Regina as the agressor. "She gave you precious gifts that you didn't deserve, and you failed them as a father. They're just babies. They need their mother, but you took her away from them."

"They'll have me when I get out of here, when I beat this murder charge." Ed Farley's excessive suavity returned. "I'm a good father. I provide for them very well."

"The only thing those children need is their **mother **who loved them, but because of you, you bastard, they won't even remember her. I suspect that you provided food, clothing, and shelter for your children, so if that's your definition of a good father, perhaps you were. But did you give them anything of yourself? Did you love them or were they nuisances who took too much of your wife's attention away from you? Would they eventually need to be put in their place the way you put Regina in her place?"

"Is it proper for an attorney to call his client names?"

"Technically, Mr. Farley, I'm not your attorney. I'm acting in an advisory capacity because David Spencer asked me to, so I can do whatever the hell I want."

Ed Farley flushed to the tips of his ears. "Then get out of here. Just because your advance billing claims you're the best attorney in the country doesn't mean I have to listen to any of this self-righteous malarkey, especially if you aren't **technically** my attorney. I'll report you to the Bar Association for threatening me. I was satisfied with David Spencer before you showed up on the scene, although his regard for you has me questioning my regard for him. "

"But David Spencer isn't satisfied with you, Ed." David closed the jail conference room door with a bang and advanced into the room. He tossed several pieces of paper at his fellow Rotarian with a flick of his wrist. "Based on Jessica Gleason's story and the word of several credible witnesses to your wife's last moments, I came here with Mr. Mason to convince you that the best thing for you and your children would be to plead no contest to a charge of second degree murder, which is acceptable to the District Attorney, and save this county the cost of a sensational trial. There's the possibility that Mr. Mason and I could review how you were arrested and charged and find an obscure technicality to build a tenuous case on, but the chances are slim to none we would find anything. And since you refuse to do what your attorney advises, I'm informing you that effective immediately I am no longer your attorney."

"You can't do that! You can't abandon me!" Ed Farley exploded, jumping to his feet and slamming his fist down on the table. "I didn't kill Regina! She fell and then she drove us into a tree."

David shoved his hands into his pockets, trying not to sigh as Ed continued to blame his wife for everything he had done to her. "I can do whatever the hell I want," he said nonchalantly, making it plain he had heard some of his client's exchange with Perry Mason. "Why don't you read that deposition, Ed. It's a real page-turner."

Ed Farley's anger was so intense that his hands shook uncontrollably; rattling the papers to the point he could not read the typed report.

Perry looked from David Spencer to Ed Farley as the accused man laid the papers back down on the table in front of him and took a long, shuddering breath.

"Another witness has come forward," David announced almost triumphantly, which was not exactly the proper tone for a defense attorney presenting evidence **against** his client. "Your former neighbor, Rosemary Neiman. Oh, I'm sorry Ed, did I ruin the deposition for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry Mason and David Spencer watched in silence as Ed Farley took an inordinate amount of time to read the transcribed deposition of one Rosemary Neiman, a former neighbor who had actually been inside the Farley home on several occasions and recounted, in sickening detail, injuries that Regina Farley blamed on her own clumsiness. Until one day when she reached out for help because she was in the end stages of her second pregnancy and couldn't properly care for her toddler son, and admitted to Mrs. Neiman that Ed had actually caused the painful injuries to her feet that made it almost impossible to walk. Regina had cried and begged Rosemary Neiman not to do or say anything, because it had really been her own fault, another accident really – she had gotten in Ed's way and he'd stepped on her. It would be on Rosemary Neiman's conscience the rest of her life that she never said anything, and had in fact moved away two months following the incident and nearly forgotten about it until another former neighbor had contacted her with the news of Regina's death. That neighbor, a nurse at the hospital, had then contacted Dr. Kathy Spencer.

"Just so you know, Ed," David broke the silence, "Jessica Gleason is with the D.A. right now giving **her** formal deposition. She's pretty torn up that she didn't say anything when it could have helped Regina, but she'll be a great witness for the prosecution. You abused your wife and she protected you by convincing a scared teenager not to rat you out."

"No, Regina feared for her life, even back then." Perry's chin was still propped up by his clasped hands as he stared at possibly the most worthless human being he had ever met. "She probably feared for Jessica's safety as well."

The high color that had reached Ed Farley's ears faded to pasty white and his hands still shook despite his efforts to still them. He had read Rosemary Neiman's deposition twice while the two attorneys continued to insult and lecture him about the right thing to do and was half-way through it for a third time, stunned that his wife had betrayed the sanctity of their marriage with a teen-aged babysitter and a cigarette girl from Las Vegas. He hardly remembered this Neiman woman – she had lived next door to them for only a few months, having met and married Harry Neiman in Las Vegas and convinced him to move his accounting business there.

"I'm not the monster Jessica and Rosemary make me out to be," Ed Farley said defensively. But his voice was weak and trimmed with defeat. Without Jessica and Rosemary and especially his own attorney's wife meddling in his business, Regina's dying words might have been overcome due to her head trauma, but even he was beginning to see the futility of his situation, brought down by a teenager and a fading showgirl forced to peddle cigarettes for a living when her figure began to expand. Just like Regina.

"I think a man who beats his wife could easily be considered a monster, don't you agree Perry? Oh, by the way, in a couple of hours we'll have access to the depositions of everyone who saw Regina confirm it was Ed who hurt her."

Perry continued to stare at Ed Farley. He sensed the man was about to give up and the hair at the back of his neck prickled in anticipation. "I do," he said simply. "Do those words sound familiar, Mr. Farley?"

Ed Farley pushed Rosemary Neiman's deposition away from him and slumped in his chair, refusing to meet either attorney's eyes. "Regina admitted it – she got in the way. I told her she shouldn't have married me. But she did it anyway."

David Spencer clenched and unclenched his fists. If he thought **he **could get away with it he would pummel Ed Farley to within an inch of his life, allow Kathy to save his life, then repeat the pummeling so the monster would know firsthand what he had put his wife through. "Women do get in the way, but when you make the decision to get married, you make room for her. My wife took over the bathroom sink, she moved my clothes into the guestroom closet, and somehow a tube of lipstick wound up in my tackle box and melted all over my hand-tied flies. But I'll tell you this man-to-man: there is nothing, _not one thing_ my wife could do that would make me hit her because even though she _gets in the way_, I love her, and you just don't hit someone you love."

There was a knock at the door and the same officer who had interrupted earlier poked his head into the room. "Mr. Spencer? I think you'd better come out here."

David sighed and heaved himself out of his chair. "If you don't accept the D.A.'s offer of pleading no contest in exchange for reduced charges, Mr. Mason and I will walk out of here and you'll have to find other representation. Mr. Mason and I both agree that the medical evidence, testimony of the attending ER doctor, several nurses, and that of Jessica Gleason and Rosemary Neiman is more than sufficient to convict you. Add to it that your wife's admission will probably be considered a deathbed confession, and I just don't see how you can avoid a conviction. We are unwilling to defend you based on a contention that Regina was the aggressor. You are free to pursue a trial with another attorney on that contention, but I'm here to tell you that you'd be stupid not to take the advice of someone of Mr. Mason's experience."

After David left the conference room for the second time, Perry Mason unclasped his hands so that one could drum on the wooden table top. Chin still held up by his other hand, he continued to stare at the man who had killed the mother of his children and would probably never suffer true remorse, even if he did offer a full confession. Della was right. He had seen it time and time again – murderers who felt justified in killing whoever 'got in their way' and who were remorseful only for themselves and the retribution they would face because they had been caught.

"David Spencer is a good man," Perry commented, in context to nothing. "He'll be successful in his private practice."

Ed Farley opened his mouth to speak but decided not to. He'd said enough. He'd said too much.

"His wife is quite accomplished. She's the ER attending physician at Community Hospital."

"She's the one who started this whole thing," Ed Farley spat, ultimately unable to keep quiet. "If she had minded her own business…"

"Dr. Spencer also happens to be my…the woman I told you about…Dr. Spencer is her best friend from childhood. I'm quite fond of both Dr. and Mr. Spencer."

"Bully for you, Mr. Mason. I'm glad to know you have friends. I was worried you might be lonely." A bit of his earlier bravado reappeared in Ed Farley.

"You'll be in prison a long time Mr. Farley. And I know neither you nor your wife have much family. Certainly no one who would take in two small children and raise them like they were their own. Not even your parents. We located them in Europe and they have refused to accept responsibility for the children or to testify on your behalf."

Ed Farley's response was to blink rapidly. "Aren't lawyers supposed to be good at getting to the point?"

"I'm sorry if you don't approve of my methods. I'm merely laying out facts so that you can comprehend what's going to happen for the rest of your life. You're…what…thirty-two? Assuming you behave yourself while incarcerated, you could conceivably be paroled when you're fifty. Of course, that depends on if the D.A. is amenable to our sentencing recommendation…"

"I don't frighten easily Mr. Mason, so don't waste your breath telling me about the horrors of prison. That is if I actually go to prison. I'm seriously considering retaining a **better** attorney."

"I'm talking about your children, you selfish, self-centered, son-of-a-bitch. Because of you they no longer have a mother. Who's going to take care of them while you're in prison?"

Ed Farley shrugged unconcernedly. "They're in a foster home now. Let our fair state take care of them for however long it takes a **better** attorney to get me acquitted."

"Do you really want them to have that kind of life? A life lived in limbo, not belonging to anyone but a man who killed their mother? Is that what Regina would have wanted for her children?"

"Regina paid too much attention to those kids. They sniffled and she rushed them to the doctor. I'd come home and there wouldn't be any dinner because the baby was **fussy**. I worked twelve hours a day to pay for her nice house and all her clothes and the toys!...toys everywhere! But she couldn't manage dinner because the baby didn't want to be put down when she was teething? Maybe if she had paid a little more attention to her responsibilities to me and my comfort - "

"Ed, shut up and listen to me." Perry lowered his voice ominously. "You have the power to do what's right and if you won't take my advice about accepting the D.A.'s offer, you should really take my advice in regard to those two babies you left motherless."

"Or you'll what, Mr. Mason? Is it wise for an attorney to threaten his client? I think I could convince the D.A. you and David Spencer tried to coerce me into confessing."

Perry was sitting on the edge of his patience with Ed Farley. He couldn't strike him, no matter how much he wanted to, because that would be lowering himself to his level, and if Della ever found out…well, he simply couldn't disappoint her that way. "I'm not threatening you, Mr. Farley. I'm leading a horse to water. It's your choice whether or not you drink. Sign your kids over to David and Kathy Spencer. They want them, and I assure you the kids will have a good life. A far better life than if you let them languish in the foster care system waiting for you to get out of prison, never having a sense of permanence or knowing the kind of love their mother had for them; forever stamped as the offspring of a murderer. Do the right thing, Mr. Farley."

"Say I do sign away my rights? What'll I get? I'll need something in exchange for them. You don't get something for nothing in this world."

Bile rose in Perry's throat. How could he and David not have seen what kind of a man Ed Farley really was? He would never, ever again question a woman's intuition. "Maybe we can convince the D.A. to recommend the lightest possible sentence," he replied tightly, appalled but not surprised that what should have been a selfless act was being turned into self-serving leverage to benefit a murderer.

"I'll think about it," Ed Farley said, looking bored. "My new attorney may advise me differently."

Perry wished he was anywhere but in a room with Ed Farley, but one of the pitfalls of being an attorney was that sometimes he had to do things he'd rather not. Where the hell was David?

As if on cue, the door swung open and a grim-faced David Spencer took two steps into the room. He was holding a folded newspaper. "Perry, would you please step out into the hall for a moment? You need to see something."


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: My eternal gratitude to startwriting for her superlative beta talents! ~D_

Ties That Bind Chapter 13 – Pine Cone Problems

Perry Mason quickly scanned the pages of the special edition newspaper David handed him. Published in Carmel and primarily a morning local newspaper, the _Pine Cone_ reported the news of Monterey County – weather, classifieds, fashion, personal interest stories, high school sports, as well as selected state and national stories pulled from the news wires. This was an unprecedented mid-morning special edition and the glaring, tabloid-like headlines made it clear the edition was dedicated to Ed Farley.

**PROMINENT BUSINESSMAN ACCUSED IN DEATH OF WIFE!**

**DEATHBED STATEMENT COERCED FROM WIFE BY MEDICAL PERSONNEL!**

**INNOCENT CHILDREN IN FOSTER CARE!**

**FAMED ATTORNEY PERRY MASON AND LOCAL ATTORNEY DAVID SPENCER TO SERVE AS CO-COUNSEL!**

Accompanying articles about Ed Farley's thriving architectural firm and his involvement in several community charitable causes filled the pages. One article was dedicated entirely to the fact Ed Farley was a Rotarian, a humanitarian, a man with the highest ethical standards who exemplified the Rotary's motto of _'Service above Self'_. Another covered Ed's personal life, painting him as the 'quintessential family man', a wonderful husband and father who provided well for his wife Regina (_nee_ Benton), and their two young children Blake Edward and Elizabeth Jane. Pictures of the family taken recently and a sad story about the children and how they were now being held in foster care surrounded the article.

Facts of the case, if they could be called _facts_ with a straight face, were interspersed among what amounted to a public relations pamphlet for one of Carmel's most upstanding citizens. But it was the editorial page that really turned Perry's stomach. Without naming names, the lead editorial, written by Bradley Selkow, Editor-in-Chief, gave an account of the night Regina Farley died that was only so much hooey, filled with innuendo about the 'unidentified medical professional' who had made an 'erroneous' account of the tragedy to officials, resulting in the 'travesty' of Ed Farley, fellow Rotarian and pillar of their community, being incarcerated for what surely had been a terrible accident and not murder.

The last paragraph was directed personally to Ed Farley, and if Perry had been appalled by the lack of professionalism in the highly regarded newspaper up to this point, what closed the editorial was like nothing he had ever seen.

'_And now,'_ Bradley Selkow wrote, _'I feel that I have to step out of my 'editor' shoes and step into my 'friend' shoes. Ed, those of us who know you, know that you are innocent and being the man you are, would __**never **__do something so despicable. You are a valued member of this community and a rising star in your field. Your work is spread throughout this town's buildings and every time we pass the new high school, the Commerce Bank on Mission Street or the shopping center on Deloris Street we admire the work and know that you were the impetus behind each project. You have always been a devoted and loving family man and please know that your friends and fellow Rotarians offer their heartfelt loss over Regina's death. We are sure you will be cleared of all charges brought against you by an incompetent, publicity-seeking District Attorney, and you will be back with your children very soon.'_

Perry tossed the paper to the floor in disgust. He felt an urgent need to be as far away from Ed Farley as possible but Bradley Selkow and his 'special edition' made it necessary for him to spend more time with the worthless s.o.b. whether he wanted to or not. He looked over at David Spencer, and the man looked every bit as bad as he felt.

"Damn it all to hell!" Perry exploded, losing control. "Who is this bozo Selkow and how could he publish something as distorted as this? I thought journalists were supposed to be impartial. That idiot allowed his reporters to present personal opinion as facts, and there's no doubt public opinion will be swayed and a change of venue will be necessary if Ed doesn't take the D.A.'s plea offer and demands his day in court. David, I'm sorry but present company and Mr. Gleason excluded I'm beginning to think that the Carmel Rotarians are a bunch of moronic two-faced twits. And just how in the hell did he get all that information from the hospital? Not naming names my foot! Everyone who reads this and knows you and Kathy will know she was the one who reported suspicions about Regina's injuries. I'm going over to the _Pine Cone_ because I want that self-serving editor to know he can't get away with crap like this. If he doesn't print an immediate second special edition with one headline: PREVIOUS EDITION RETRACTED, he'll be up to his neck in legal tangles."

David nodded emphatically, pointing at the room Ed Farley was in, waiting for them. "I'll tell you what I'd like to do, Perry," he fumed. "I'd like to repeatedly punch that piece of scum in there and while I'm at it, I'd like to do the same to Brad Selkow, but I know it wouldn't do any good. All it would do is lower me to their puny standards. I'll go with you to the paper because I have a few choice words for the esteemed editor as well, and I think it might be in your best interests to have a buffer between you and Brad." David's voice held contempt and Perry had never seen him so angry.

Perry took a deep, calming breath. "We need to finish our business here before Ed Farley gets hold of that special edition."

The men re-entered the interrogation room where Ed Farley still sat, clearly looking smug and almost happy, thinking he would come out of this with a relatively light sentence and financially set for when he was eventually paroled.

"Bad news, gentlemen? If won't affect my deal, will it David? That is, if I don't decide to hire an attorney who will actually take **my** word for what happened."

David clenched his fists as he fought to keep control in the face of Ed Farley's infuriating sarcasm. "Listen to me you slime ball. The **only** deal we're giving you is to plead no contest and give up your kids. You can take the deal, or like Mr. Mason said, you can get other representation starting now. We're through playing your game. Do something right for once. Sign over your children to Kathy and me. We want them and you can be sure they will have everything they need includingall the love in the world their mother was deprived of giving them. You can also be sure that we won't let them forget how much their biological mother loved them and how she wanted nothing but the best for them. If you **ever** loved them and if you **ever **had any true feelings for Regina, you'll honor her memory and do the decent thing all the way around. This is your one and only chance to be a man, Ed. Give your children a gift of real value. Let them go so they have a chance for the kind of life Regina wanted for them. Because no matter what lawyer defends you, the fact of the matter is, you will always be the man who killed their mother."

David paused to take a breath. Perry noticed that when he spoke the last sentence his voice was strained and on the edge of breaking. In order to spare him, Perry finished the conversation.

"All right Ed, here's your chance to finally be the good father you fancy yourself and put the children first. Sign the plea agreement and declaration of intent. My secretary is standing by at David's office to draw up the necessary papers in regard to the children. We'll come back with a notary so the final paperwork can be filed right away. You'll have your deal with the D.A., and I promise we'll discuss sentencing. By taking the deal you'll be giving your children the one and only thing they need and deserve…and just to keep everything clear there will be **no** monetary exchange. If you persist in pursuing that avenue then you're worse than I thought. Children are not objects to be bought and sold. They're real live little people that should be loved and treasured – the way Regina did. So just give up and sign."

Giving Perry Mason a slightly slimy smile Ed Farley had one more tactic to try as he turned to address David Spencer.

"Dave, I want to thank you for agreeing to take my case and for having Mr. Mason help you. You know I always liked you and Kathy and maybe it might be best to sign over the kids to you, but from one Rotarian to another—from one friend to another, if you want my kids so bad, don't you think you could maybe see your way clear to set aside a little money for me? If I take your advice and accept the plea bargain I'm going to need money when I get out of prison, because my business will be ruined, and I just found out my parents have written me off like a bad debt. All I have are my children..."

David Spencer looked at the man who had indeed once been his friend but now for whom he held only contempt and disgust.

"Ed, let me make myself clear for the last time. I have no sympathy for you and you will get no money for your kids. The D.A. wouldn't look too kindly on something like that, even if you gave a full confession. So the only thing you'll be getting from me is free advice. I'm not going to charge you for anything I've done on your behalf. Now sign and let Mr. Mason and me leave so we can take care of what we need to and put an end to this tragedy."

Farley was about to protest again when he noticed the look on both attorney's faces. With a resigned sigh he took the pen and signed the documents. Perry took the papers from him and without saying another word he and David Spencer turned and walked out of the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two fuming attorneys paid an unannounced visit to Bradley Selkow, Editor-in-Chief of the Carmel _Pine Cone_. The man appeared surprised and intimidated and tried not to cower in his chair as Perry assured him that he had never witnessed a worse example of journalistic ineptitude or a more blatant disregard for journalistic ethics. There was substantial information regarding Ed Farley and the circumstances surrounding his wife's death that any cub reporter could have dug up without much effort and presented in a newsworthy, albeit less sensational manner. David advised that an immediate retraction, especially the part concerning an 'unidentified medical professional' at the hospital, would be expected to hit the streets before five o'clock that afternoon.

Originally they had planned to go back to David's office and take Della to lunch, but a quick call to Debra Jo resulted in an announcement that Miss Street had called for a taxi following completion of the necessary paperwork for Ed Farley to relinquish legal rights to his children due to his imminent conviction of and incarceration for the death of their mother. David assured Perry that he would return to the jail within the half hour with Debra Jo, who was a notary, so that the papers could be signed and then presented to the District Attorney.

Both lawyers were a bit antsy about the special edition of the _Pine Cone_ finding its way to Ed Farley, but officers at the jail had promised to keep it from him until they returned. And if that was technically coercion and collusion, so be it. Perry and David felt that any accusations of impropriety could easily be surmounted given the egregiously biased content of the special edition, and decided not to let the newspaper worry them too much more.

Perry dropped David off at the curb outside his office building and headed home after arranging for a dinner meeting at the house on East Carmelo Avenue. Both men were shaken and drained and Perry knew they both could use some down time, so he advised David to close up shop after his second visit to the jail and go home.

As for himself, he needed the one person who would make everything all right. He needed Della, and he needed her now. He made the drive from downtown to their house in record time, and as he turned into the driveway he let out his breath, which he figured he'd been holding since waking up that morning. He indulged in a full-body stretch standing alongside the car before turning and starting up the steps to the front door. Before he hit the third step, the door was flung open and Della fairly launched herself at him. He had to hold on to the porch railing with one hand for balance while holding Della with the other. She pulled her legs up and around his middle as he carried her into the house, where he set her down and wrapped her up in his arms so tightly he feared he would crush her, but yet he couldn't let her go. They stayed that way for quite a while as he left kisses in her soft curls, breathed in her scent, pulled back and drank in her beautiful face, placed his hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes, kissed her lips sweetly and tenderly, and then repeated the entire process. After the third time, Della put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"I take it the visit with Ed Farley didn't go so well," she said softly. "You look like you could use a drink darling, but it's only one in the afternoon so coffee will have to do – unless you'd prefer iced tea. Why don't you go upstairs and get comfortable on the chaise and I'll bring you something to eat and drink. I can make a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich with the best of them."

"I know you can baby, but truthfully I don't think I could eat anything right now." Perry brought her close again and nuzzled her forehead. "Coffee does sound great," he admitted tiredly.

Della was about to admonish him about not eating as he always did with her but thought better of it, since he was letting her take care of him without too much protest. Instead, she removed his jacket and undid his tie, running her hands through his hair, which was mussed. She didn't know if she had mussed it during her enthusiastic greeting or if he had mussed it himself out of frustration as was his habit. She smiled at him. "All right Counselor, one cup of coffee coming up. Upstairs you go. I'll be right there."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Della leaned in for a kiss and thought how his voice didn't sound quite right, and just what was that expression in her big, strong attorney's eyes?

Perry slowly made his way upstairs and out to the upstairs porch while Della disappeared into the kitchen. Despite his protests about not being able to eat, along with a pot of coffee and two cups she included a plate of cookies on the tray. As she approached the French doors, her pace slowed and she came to a complete halt two steps away, tears stinging her eyes as she took in the sight of the man she loved like no other.

The man who fought relentlessly for justice and could be a bulldog in the courtroom but was in reality more like a cuddly puppy; a loving, caring man who everyone thought was so tough but who could be unbelievably gentle and tender – the man who's heart was as big as he was and who would do everything and give anything to make the woman he loved happy, who wasn't perfect but was pretty close – that man was sitting with his head in his hands while his whole body shook with contained sobs of utter disillusionment.

Della wiped her eyes and gathered herself. She could do one of two things: she could leave him alone with his feelings, or she could go to him and comfort and love him. She expelled a deep breath and opened the door. There really was only one choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At four o' clock Perry emerged from the shower himself once again, a wistfully content smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he replayed what had occurred when Della walked out with the coffee earlier. She had put the tray down on the small table next to the chaise, bent down, and silently taken him in her arms, letting him purge himself of the emotional visit with Ed Farley. She did the exact same thing Perry did when she was upset, holding and rocking him while offering tender words of consolation and love. Afterwards, she had led him back into their bedroom and proceeded to comfort him even more by letting him know with her hands and her lips how much she loved him. Slowly and gently, in her extraordinary way, she tipped everything back on its axis, righted his world and gave him a glimpse of Paradise. They would have stayed in bed the remainder of the afternoon but they had to prepare for dinner with David and Kathy and they realized at some point Paul would be returning to the house and if he caught them in bed...well, he would never let up about it. So, reluctantly they left their bed and got ready for the meeting. Over Perry's protests, Della showered first and alone, pointing out that if they didn't take separate showers dinner would be served raw. Not to mention that if Paul actually caught them in the shower together...they both shuddered at the thought and went their separate ways.

Della was already dressed and puttering in the kitchen when Perry came downstairs. She met him at the doorway with a spectacular smile.

"My, Counselor, don't you look handsome. I take it you're feeling better."

"How can I not feel better after being ministered to in such a…competent manner? Come here beautiful girl."

Perry took Della into his arms and she laid her head on his chest, sighing with contentment. "You know I could stay here forever Mr. Mason, but we do have a dinner to prepare."

Perry kissed Della's forehead. "I know, I know. All right, let's get going."

As Perry stood in front of the refrigerator taking stock of their supplies, Della returned to her chore of washing and tearing lettuce for a salad. "By the way," she tossed over her shoulder, "while you were in the shower the world's most conceited sleuth called. He said, and I quote, _"I hit pay dirt on the info I got about Miss Carnivore and I think that David and Kathy need to hear it."_ I told him to get back here as soon as possible and we'd feed him in exchange for information."


	14. Chapter 14

Ties That Bind Chapter 14 – Somewhere Between Morbid and Merry

Dinner with David and Kathy Spencer was meant to be something of a celebration, but neither they nor Perry and Della could muster many smiles. Oh, each couple was relieved that Ed Farley had chosen not to pursue the unlikely outcome of an innocent verdict and thrilled in their own different ways that he had signed his children over to the Spencers. Still, the sad fact remained that the reason David and Kathy were about to become parents was that a gentle, loving soul had likely perished at the hands of the person who had sworn to love and honor her and therefore any celebration should be in her honor. More than a few tears were shed by Kathy and Della as the final documents regarding Ed's plea and the petition for adoption were perused one last time and the course of action for the next steps in each process were verbally outlined and taken down by Della to be typed up later. Regina Farley's funeral was scheduled for the next day, and despite the inevitable sensation their presence would create after the _Pine Cone_ retracted its special edition and the news of Ed Farley's plea bargain became common knowledge, all four decided they needed to attend the funeral in order for there to be closure in regard to this particularly stressful period of their lives.

Business was dispatched during cocktails and crudités in the living room, and once Della had gathered all the papers and placed them neatly in file folders, everyone seemed to take a deep breath and the atmosphere instantly became more relaxed. Perry stood and announced another round of drinks was in order, and as he was mixing a second batch of martinis in the dining room at the sideboard, Paul Drake's sports car roared up the driveway and the P.I. bounded into the house, apparently completely recovered from what ailed him that morning.

"Greetings guys and gals." He flopped on the couch next to Della and reached up to loosen his tie. "Little bit stale and stodgy in here, isn't it?"

"Paul," Della began a tiny bit sharply, "we just finished going over Ed Farley's plea and the adoption documents prepared by one of David's former associates."

"Finished you say? Then why such long faces? Look, I know the whole thing has been a strain and as tragic as the circumstances are surrounding the kids, we can't be morbid about it forever. That won't do anyone, especially the kids, any good."

Perry returned with a fresh pitcher of martinis and a glass for Paul, which he set down on the coffee table in front of him. "And we really shouldn't be making merry about it, either."

"I didn't say we should wear lampshades on our heads and dance on tables. But somewhere between morbid and merry would be okay." Paul picked up the empty glass and thrust it toward Perry. "Hit me."

Perry obliged, and refilled everyone else's glasses as well. "Well, the toast for our first pitcher was in honor of Regina Farley. What shall our toast be for this pitcher?"

"How about toasting overworked and underpaid private detectives?"

Perry took a seat in one of the side chairs since Paul had taken his next to Della on the couch. "I would if I knew any," he returned glibly.

"Ha ha. I have half a mind not to tell you what I found out about the Editor-in-Chief of the _Pine Cone_ and a certain legal secretary named Debra Jo Carney." Paul sat back with a smug expression.

David Spencer blinked in surprise. "D.J.? What does my secretary have to do with Brad Selkow?"

"Well, it's like this. Last night I was out on the town, and I saw your secretary at a few night clubs. She was with a women and two men, and if I hadn't been having such a good time," he paused to grimace, "I would have realized that she was following me. I told Perry and Della this morning that I got the impression she wanted me to see her, and by golly, I was right. Can we please decide on a toast?"

"So you saw D.J. at a couple of night clubs," David said unconcernedly. "She's attractive and of age. I imagine she has drinks with men on occasion."

Paul remained silent, his glass held aloft anticipating a toast.

"Jeez-o-Pete," Della exclaimed, "here's to irritating private detectives who better watch what they try to sneak through on their next expense report."

Paul looked crestfallen but took a healthy sip from his martini anyway. "What the hell does Jeez-o-Pete mean?"

Kathy actually laughed. "That's what I've always wanted to know."

"It means you'd better tell us what you know before she says something less ladylike than Jeez-o-Pete. You'll really be in trouble then," Perry drawled.

Paul drained his drink and set the glass down on the table. "So like I said, I see Miss Carnation at one bar, then two – "

"Excuse me, Miss _Carnation_?"

Della blushed and ducked her head. "Just having a little fun, David," she mumbled apologetically.

David drummed his fingers on the arm of the love seat where he sat with his wife. "Something tells me you all have formed an unflattering opinion of my secretary."

"I'm afraid Perry and Della may have picked up on my attitude toward Debra Jo," Kathy said contritely.

"I think everyone is about to pick up an attitude about Debra Jo, if they haven't already," Paul predicted. "I'm sorry to tell you this David, but it appears it was your secretary who cooked up that special edition of the _Pine Cone_ with Bradley Selkow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner conversation centered on Paul's discoveries about Debra Jo Carney and Bradley Selkow, who as it turned out, did not print a retraction of the special edition centering on Ed Farley, and who now had egg on his face since the District Attorney had held a press conference at five minutes past five to announce the plea bargain agreement. It was a well-known fact that the Editor-in-Chief of the _Pine Cone_ held District Attorney Lemuel Harris in high contempt and the newspaper man looked for every opportunity to disparage the D.A. Debra Jo Carney's 'insider' information and staunch support of her employer's initial belief that Ed Farley was innocent, combined with the fact the great Perry Mason would be acting as co-counsel had been just the thing Brad Selkow could use to embarrass the man he so thoroughly disliked.

Della picked listlessly at the steak Perry had grilled to perfection while listening to Paul relate what he had discovered. She wanted to eat, but steak, which she normally couldn't get enough of, held very little appeal to her. She managed to down a few American fried potatoes and a fair sized helping of sautéed mushrooms, which she could tell satisfied Perry as his sharp, sidelong glances became less obvious. While he thought nothing of skipping meals himself because he felt he could afford to, ever since her bout with pneumonia he had become positively hawkish about when and how much she ate. The drastic amount of weight she had lost so quickly during her illness last winter had frightened him, and he never wanted to see her that thin again.

Kathy watched Perry watching Della, knowing exactly why he did so, and hoped that no one noticed that she was eating even less than her good friend. While there was certainly no love lost between her and her husband's secretary, to see David so devastated by his employee's role in the atrocious special edition of the _Pine Cone_ was quite upsetting. She had been suspicious of Debra Jo from the beginning, when she gave up a secure position in an established law firm to follow David into private practice and the uncertainty of steady paychecks, but whenever she tried to talk to David about it, he brushed her concerns aside as much ado about nothing. He and D.J. were a team, he'd said, and she looked forward to the challenge of building a business from literally the ground up. And she had done a fairly good job, up until this catastrophic breach of confidentiality. Obviously she hadn't taken Della's advice about the dictionary, or had seriously misunderstood the meaning of the word 'confidential' when she had looked it up, under the letter 'c'.

While the men discussed the ramifications of Debra Jo's serious infraction might have on the veracity of the plea agreement as well as the adoption of the Farley children, Kathy grew more and more despondent. She had looked forward to telling Della about what she and David would do to ready their house for the children, and how she had arranged to take a three-week leave of absence from the hospital in order to get Blake and Betsy settled in their new home and establish a schedule. Her parents were thrilled they were to become first-time grandparents, and had excitedly volunteered to stay with the children whenever David and Kathy had to work the same hours. Kathy had even begun to seriously consider taking over the practice of an established general physician in town, a scary thing indeed that she longed to talk over with her best friend.

And she wanted to get a dog for the children, but what kind? Della would know, or would know someone who could give her sound advice. But she couldn't talk about swing sets and dogs and toddler beds and shopping for little dresses and overalls when everything they thought had been settled was suddenly so unsettled. Why couldn't one thing, just one thing, go as planned?

Kathy pushed her plate away from her just as Della did the same. They smiled briefly at each other across the table and Della tilted her head toward the kitchen. Kathy nodded, and the two women stood in a choreographed motion and began gathering plates. The men barely paused in their conversation as the two women scurried into the kitchen with promises of coffee and dessert.

Della stacked the dishes she carried in the sink, and Kathy followed suit. As soon as her hands were empty, Della grabbed her friend and hugged her hard. "I'm so sorry, Kath."

Kathy Spencer sniffled. "It's not fair," she said in a trembling voice. "We were so close to getting the children, and now this. What that little witch did could ruin everything."

"Yes, it could," Della agreed, disappointment making her words emerge on almost a sigh. "Some opportunistic lawyer without the morals of a slug could jump in and claim that Perry and David acted with prejudice and coerced Ed Farley to accept the D.A.'s deal. Ed might retract his plea and there could be a trial after all. If that's the case, I'm sure the adoption petition would be vacated until the conclusion of the trial. It could turn into quite a mess."

Kathy sat down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. "I want those babies," she wept. "I want to be their mommy so badly. "

Della sat down next to Kathy and placed her hand on the distraught doctor's arm. "I know, Kath," she whispered, close to tears herself. She had been looking forward to being 'Aunt Della' to Blake and Betsy and having little guests nap in the crib upstairs. "We need to have faith that Perry and Paul and David can find a way to overcome what Debra Jo did. **If** she did it." She wasn't going to let the situation with Debra Jo devolve into anything similar to that of Ed Farley.

"I told David she was up to no good," Kathy said bitterly, swiping savagely at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I should have told him she had designs on him, but I didn't want to seem like a jealous wife. That's what this is really all about. She wanted him to see that she was on his side while I gave him nothing but grief about taking Ed Farley's case."

"That's probably true, but what she did in regard to his practice was unforgivable. You can tell David no longer has any respect for her, so what she did seriously backfired on her. She'll lose her job and the scandal will follow her wherever she goes. Something like this will be hard to overcome, and getting a job in the legal field will be almost impossible." Della wasn't usually a vindictive person, but she would use Perry's connections in the state of California to see to it personally.

"Serves the little tramp right. The only good thing about this is that I won't have to put up with her trying to wedge herself between me and David any longer. It was bad enough dealing with not being able to get pregnant, but when you add to it how hard David was working in his new practice and Debra Jo lurking in the background, the past couple of years haven't exactly been easy. Taking on a ready-made family wasn't going to be any easier, but we both wanted it so much."

Della squeezed Kathy's arm reassuringly. "Our legal eagles will figure a way out of this, you'll see. Perry's been backed into smaller corners than this one lots of times. And in case Paul hasn't mentioned it in the past hour, he is the best investigator in the world. Let's put on our happy faces, go out there, and show them how much faith we have in them."

Kathy gave her a weak smile. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Del. I know I said some awful things to you and Perry, and you have every right to be sore at me. I want those babies more than anything I've ever wanted and I know David and I can give them everything they deserve. I lost my head a bit. I'm sorry."

Della got up, moved to the counter and lifted a cake stand that held a frosted layer cake beneath a glass dome. "No apology necessary, Kath. As I think back on it, it might have seemed like I didn't believe in you. That was never the case. Grab the coffee pot, will you?"

Kathy pushed back the chair and did as bidden. "I'm going to apologize to Perry again anyway. I can't have him thinking I'm some unreasonable harridan."

"He thinks nothing of the sort. He's actually rather fond of you."

"It's a bit difficult sometimes to pinpoint what he's thinking. His expression can be so blank."

Della paused at the doorway. "That's part of the reason he's so successful. That, and he's a maddeningly brilliant student of the law."

"I'll tell you a secret. David worships Perry. When Perry came to Carmel for that deposition last year instead of sending his clerk or some attorney fresh out of law school, David was beside himself with excitement."

Della grinned. "Perry would be so embarrassed about that! Flattered, but embarrassed. He doesn't think what he does is anything special. His philosophy is very simply that an attorney should believe in his clients and make sure justice is served." Her grin faded. "That's why I was so upset with him in regard to Ed Farley. He couldn't tell me he believed Ed was innocent, yet he insisted on pursuing a defense."

Kathy could tell Della was dangerously close to revisiting conversations better left alone. "It's all water under the bridge. We have other problems to deal with now."

Della opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the telephone rang. She rolled her eyes when Perry shouted he'd answer it, and prodded Kathy to precede her into the dining room.

"Kathy!" Perry called from the den. "It's for you."


	15. Chapter 15

_Note: This is the last chapter Michelle wrote, aside from a line in chapter 17 that tickled her and I knew she was going to use in her contribution to the chapter. It was a bittersweet project to finish this story, but I wanted her words to be read. I was blessed to have called her my friend and so glad that I can read what she wrote and hear her voice in each word. ~D _

Ties That Bind Chapter 15 – That's Like, Wow!

Jessica Ruth Gleason sat cross-legged on her double bed atop the light blue and white dotted Swiss comforter lost in deep thought. Her eyes traveled up to the matching canopy, then moved around her room taking in everything around her. Her parents were so wonderful—the best! They had given her every advantage, yes, but more than that they had given her the really important things…things that one couldn't put any price on – values, trust, security, a positive sense of self, and most of all an over abundance of unconditional love. That's why at this very moment, tears welled up in the girl's eyes and before she could stop them, she was crying so hard the entire bed shook with her sobs. Hugging her favorite stuffed animal to her, she collapsed across the bed, her cries purposely muffled against 'Bennie Bear' so her parents wouldn't hear her and worry.

She was so emotional that she didn't hear the light taps on the door over her weeping. After the third series of taps, Sarah Gleason opened the door to find her daughter in a completely opposite state from what she had been in not a half hour before. So stunned was she that for a minute she couldn't move. Then her maternal instincts kicked in and she went over to her little girl who wasn't so little anymore, and sat down next to her. Taking her in her arms, Sarah Gleason hugged her daughter, stroked her long brown hair and quietly hushed her.

When Jessica's tears had run their course, her mother kissed her cheek gently. "Jess, sweetie pie," she said quietly, "tell me what's wrong. Are you ill? Did something happen at school? Did you have a fight with Sam? I know he's still planning on taking you to the teen dance at the country club next Saturday night. He called me today and wanted to know the color of your dress. Honey, please talk to me. You know you can tell Daddy and me anything at any time. Nothing is so bad that it can't be fixed." Sarah gently wiped the remaining tears from Jessica's face, handed her a tissue and instructed her to blow.

When she was finished blowing her nose, the teen looked at her Mother and shuddered. Taking a deep breath she began to tell her Mother the reason for her tears.

"Oh Mom, I'm not sick, and it's not school or Sam...It's more than that—much more and when I tell you what it is you and Daddy…you will hate me."

"Jess! Sweetheart, how can you say that? Daddy and I could never hate you. Where would you ever get an idea like that? We love you and we're so proud of you. You're such a wonderful girl honey. You've never given Daddy and me anything but joy and pride and happiness. Now, tell me what has you so tormented."

"It's…It's my fault Mom!…the whole…the whole thing is my fault! If I had j-j-just come t-to you and...and Daddy then things would not…not have gotten s-s-so horrible and Regina would be…she would still be aliiiiivvvvve!" As soon as the words were out Jessica was hit by a fresh onslaught of tears. Sarah Gleason comforted her daughter as best she could then got up, walked out of the room, and went to talk to her husband. But first she made a phone call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kathy Spencer pulled into the driveway of the Gleason home, turned off the ignition and she and Della got out of the car quickly. Because the hospital needed to know where Dr. Spencer was at all times, she had given the switchboard the telephone number of the house on East Carmelo Avenue. When Sarah Gleason's call had come through, the operator on duty had recognized the urgency of the matter and patched the call through. After a short conversation with Sarah and an even shorter explanation to the men, Kathy and Della had left them to eat dessert by themselves and hurriedly driven to the Gleason home. The women were silent as they made their way up the cobblestone path to the front door, each mulling over the same thought. This wonderful young girl was blaming herself for Regina Farley's death and they both knew it was up to them to help her see that it was just not so. Kathy rang the bell and a moment later the door was opened by Sarah Gleason who warmly bade them welcome even though she was clearly upset.

"Thank you for coming over, Dr. Spencer. And you must be Miss Street. I'm so sorry to interrupt your evening but I just didn't know who else to turn to. Jess is so distraught and nothing her father or I say to her is making any difference. She's convinced that she alone was responsible for poor Regina's death and she's frightened about possibly having to testify in court and...well…I just didn't know…"

"Sarah, you were right to call." Kathy took Sarah Gleason's hands in hers, her voice low and comforting. "My husband and Mr. Mason told us how brave Jessica was today when she gave her statement to the D.A. You know, not many young people her age would have the guts to do that. We'll be happy to talk to her. I'm not promising we'll get through to her but we'll certainly give it our best shot. And if I may say something without offending you, even though we talk to her and even though you and your husband try to help her, she may at some point need professional counseling. It may help her see what we're all trying to tell her from a totally objective viewpoint."

"You're not offending me Kathy. In fact Jerry and I had the same idea. I just thought I'd ask you to try. Jess hasn't stopped talking about you since the High School Career Day and how she wants to be a doctor just like you."

Kathy and Della smiled at the woman. "Good," said Kathy. "Now where is that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"She's upstairs in her room. I'll show you the way."

Sarah led the women upstairs to the teenager's room, gave them a worried smile and turned to leave. Kathy knocked at the door.

"Jessica, it's Dr. Spencer and my friend Miss Street. May we come in and talk to you?"

There was no answer and Kathy was about to knock again when the door opened and there stood a pale and trembling Jessica Gleason. The young girl moved away, her silent cue that it was all right for her visitors to come in. She sat herself back on her bed and faced the women, eyes downcast, arms around her stuffed bear for protection.

"I guess my Mom called you." Her voice was empty and flat, as was the expression in her eyes.

"Yes, dear, she did. She and your father are worried about you Jessica. We…Mr. Spencer and I and Miss Street and Mr. Mason are too." Kathy and Della stood just inside the doorway, not wanting to get too close to Jessica until the teen felt more at ease.

"You know Jessica, no one blames you for what happened to Mrs. Farley," Della said very gently. "The only one to blame is her husband. He isn't a very nice man, and nothing you said or didn't say would have made one bit of difference. You were only abiding by Regina's wishes."

"That's right, Jess," Kathy agreed. "Mr. Farley is mean and sick in the head and it would have happened anyway. Regina must have thought a lot of you to trust you with a secret like that and I know that she trusted you with her babies or she wouldn't have left them with you. You're a bright and beautiful young woman who is mature far beyond her years. You can be trusted with anything." Kathy smiled and lowered her voice as if to share a secret. "In fact, I have something to tell you."

For the first time since Kathy began to speak Jessica looked up at both her and Della. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. It's something special and wonderful and I want you to be one of the first to know. Jessica, we, my husband David and I…we're going to adopt the Farley children. They're going to come and live with us and we'll be their parents. I want you to know because I trust you and I know you love those babies and want the best for them."

A glimmer of hope appeared in the girl's eyes and both Della and Kathy thought they detected a bit of a smile.

"Really, you are? You're really going to do that? Oh, that is soooo wonderful. They're going to have a mom and a dad who love them. I was so worried about them. Oh Dr. Spencer, that is just the coolest! I mean that's like, wow! Oh man, you guys are far out! Oh my goodness! I think that's so…so…" Jessica stopped only because she had to actually breathe and was so overwhelmed she was out of words.

Della and Kathy couldn't help but be caught up in the young girl's contagious excitement. They both breathed a sigh of relief that Kathy had been able to get through to her and even though the news about the adoption was not for general knowledge due to the complication created by Debra Jo, Kathy and Della had agreed that Jessica needed to be told. It was like giving her a dose of medicine, a wonder drug really, and Kathy knew David wouldn't mind Jessica knowing about the adoption, especially after everything the teen had been through. And Jessica had certainly proven she could keep a secret.

"Jessica, I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure Dr. Spencer, anything. What do you need?" Jessica was now sitting up straight, eyes shining.

"Well, I don't know exactly when the adoption will be final. There is a lot of paperwork and what's called 'red tape', but once everything is settled and after the kids are on a schedule and used to David and me being their new mommy and daddy, I'd like to ask you…and I speak for David too—we'd like you to come over and visit us any time you want. The children know you and love you and it would really help them to see a familiar face. We know you're a very busy young lady but we're going to need a baby sitter from time to time and we'd like that sitter to be you—at least until you go off to college. Do you think you could do that?"

Jessica Gleason looked at the two women who had taken their time to come and speak to her and help her understand that no one held her responsible for Regina Farley's terrible and untimely death. It would take some time for her to truly believe it and she thought she probably would need to talk to another kind of doctor to help her deal with the horribleness of everything, but she wanted Dr. Spencer and Miss Street to know how much what they had said meant to her. She slid off the bed and walked to where both women still stood in the doorway. She flung her arms around Kathy Spencer and hugged the doctor, then did the same to Della Street.

Kathy had her answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della lay quietly in the safety of Perry's strong arms, her breathing slow and contented as she turned to look up at the man who held her so lovingly. She smiled in the darkness and let out a little moan as he stroked her hair and caressed her face. She turned into him, wanting to get even closer and felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled.

"Are you all right baby? Can I get you anything?" His voice was as low as the night was dark.

"No darling, I'm fine. I have everything I need right here."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason that is indeed a fact, and here's another fact for you. I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I want to shout it from the rooftops. And you know what, that's exactly what I'm going to do right now." Della extricated herself from her lover's arms and sat up. She all but bounced out of bed and started for the porch so quickly that Perry almost didn't catch her. He picked her up and swung her around before depositing her back on their bed.

"Della, love of my life, you do realize that it is one a.m. in the morning. The neighbors are all asleep and besides that, have you forgotten we have a house guest? Not that I don't love you for wanting to do the very thing that **I've** always wanted to do but I really don't want to wind up with a summons for disturbing the peace. So, I think you're going to have to rethink that insanely wonderful idea of yours."

Della scrunched up her face and thought for all of five seconds. Then she stood up on the bed, jumped up and down and began chanting loudly "I love Perry Mason…I love Perry Mason…I love Perry Mason." On her third jump, Perry caught her in mid air and almost fell back on the bed with Della in his arms. He regained his balance and finally sat down on the bed with her on his lap. After their laughter died down and after Perry got through shushing her, he gathered himself so he could talk.

"You are a nut, Della Street, a beautiful, beautiful nut and I love you…even though you are definitely a nut. What has gotten into you? I know we had a long hard day and I'm sure your emotions are in overdrive but darling, jumping up and down on our bed at one a.m.? What's going on? Did someone have too many martinis?"

Della looked at Perry with large eyes. "I did not have tee many martoonies." Following their visit with Jessica Gleason she and Kathy had returned to the house and the four of them had enjoyed two more pitchers of martinis and a taxi had been called to take David and Kathy home.

Perry tried not to laugh again but he couldn't help it. Della hadn't been this goofy since just before she became ill last winter.

She snuggled against him and he knew her mood had shifted. Her next words were honest and pure. "You're everything to me Perry, my heart, my soul, my life. No man has ever taken care of me or loved me like you do. I love you, that's all there is to it. You'll just have to accept it."

The attorney could only shake his head in wonder and answer his secretary with reverence in his voice. "Precious girl, I love you too. I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever be. You make me a better man with every breath you take. You've turned my world upside down and right side up at the same time and there is not one thing I would change or one day I would give up. I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Perry gently wiped Della's tears away with his fingers and bent down to kiss her tenderly.

The kiss was wonderful but Della wanted more. She ran her tongue along Perry's lips insistently until he relented and let her gain entry into his mouth. That was all it took. Perry pulled Della closer to him, their kisses becoming hot and hungry, their hands roving everywhere over heated skin. Before they knew it, they were undressed, skin to skin, soul to soul, dancing to a song only they could hear. Perry loved Della with such exquisite tenderness that she wasn't sure he was actually touching her until a shudder of delicious ecstasy flowed through her and she cried out in helpless bliss.

Determined to show him the same pleasure she was still reeling from, Della maneuvered herself from beneath him, her body wriggling and teasing against his with a natural seductiveness. He stopped her when her intent became perfectly clear. His hands captured hers and pulled them to his lips.

"This is all for you, my baby," he whispered. "Let me love you."

Della was powerless as Perry's hands and lips once again began to stroke and coax, unable to do anything but give herself over to him completely again. Her last coherent thought before she slipped into a heavenly oblivion was that somehow the next time they made love it would be her turn.


	16. Chapter 16

Ties That Bind Chapter 16 - A Sad Affair

Regina Farley's funeral was a sad, sad affair.

Not simply because of the tragic circumstances surrounding the death of the young mother, but because very few people attended.

Della and Perry, David and Kathy, and Paul Drake had taken seats four rows back from the front, leaving plenty of space for friends and family to sit. Mere moments before the memorial service was about to begin, only a dozen other people had arrived, among them Jessica Gleason and her parents, Rosemary Neiman, two emergency room nurses, and a few unidentified women in summer print dresses who fanned themselves listlessly with Regina's pitifully generic memorial pamphlet. The funeral director stalled the start of the service for several minutes, and when only one more woman arrived, he closed the doors and made his way slowly to the podium.

"This is the saddest funeral I've ever been to," Della whispered brokenly to Perry. "Such a lonely little life Regina must have had."

"By all accounts Regina didn't get out much," Perry whispered back. "She didn't even go to church."

"She had a secret to keep." Della wrapped her hands around Perry's forearm and squeezed. "That awful special edition of the _Pine Cone_ certainly painted an unflattering portrait of her, implying that she didn't deserve to be married to such a paragon of virtue as Ed Farley. If you read between the lines it was almost as if Brad Selkow thought Regina deserved whatever Ed dished out."

"Unfortunately, there are people who do think that. And the fact she didn't report what was going on to anyone..."

"She was all alone," Della interrupted, a catch in her voice. "She was ashamed and frightened and probably felt she had nowhere to turn so she hid from the world. I can't even imagine the suffering she must have endured."

Perry patted her hand sympathetically. "Shhh, the service is about to start."

The service was even sadder than the attendance. Performed by the funeral director in a droning monotone and consisting of common platitudes that had been chosen more to fill time than to comfort, it was painfully obvious that no thought had been given to finding out who Regina Farley was.

At the conclusion of the pitiful service, Perry and David cornered the funeral director while Della mingled with the other attendees, outwardly calm but seething within. She exchanged muted pleasantries with the Gleason family and introduced herself to a jumpy, nervous Rosemary Neiman, who scurried from the funeral parlor after making a weak excuse about having to head back to Las Vegas right away. Della was lost in thought watching the unidentified women in their flowered dresses file past the closed casket with somber expressions before exiting the parlor when Kathy tapped her arm.

"Della, I'd like you to meet Claire Anderson, director of Child Protective Services. Claire, this is Della Street, my oldest and dearest friend. She's also secretary to Perry Mason, the attorney."

Della tore her eyes away from the retreating forms of the women who may have been Regina Farley's neighbors and offered a small smile. "I'm pleased to meet you, Claire, despite the circumstances."

Claire Anderson was a tall, angular woman with a narrow nose and thinning hair that had once been red but had faded to grey with a faint haze of strawberry. She held her mouth in a thin, angry, trembling line. "If I asked you to write a recommendation for Dr. and Mr. Spencer, how quickly could you do it?"

Taken aback, Della blinked. "W-why, I could type up something this afternoon…"

Claire Anderson nodded. "Fine. How about your boss? Would he write one?"

"Y-yes, he would."

The social worker reached out and laid a hand on Della's. Her fingers were extraordinarily long and thin, but surprisingly strong. "I'm going to push through the adoption of Blake and Betsy Farley just as quickly as I can. I've already waived the home inspection and approved the Spencer's foster care application. The family court judge owes me a favor and if I show up with recommendations from the likes of you and your boss, I think the children could be handed over within twenty-four hours. Get those recommendations to me at the courthouse by three o'clock." She spun on the sensible heel of her shoe and stalked from the funeral parlor.

Della looked at Kathy, who was smiling ecstatically while tears streamed down her face. "Someone else appears to be as upset about this travesty of a funeral as I am."

Kathy grabbed her friend's hand and tugged, hard. "C'mon. You and Perry have recommendations to write."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David Spencer's office would have been closer, but neither Perry nor Della felt that their letters of recommendation should be written within a radius of several miles to Debra Jo Carney, and they told David so. David agreed and mentioned that his secretary had shown up for work at the same time as usual, calm and business-like, but he could tell she was tightly wound beneath the surface. She hadn't brought up the Ed Farley case or Brad Selkow, and David hadn't either, since it wasn't absolutely confirmed that Debra Jo had fed confidential information to the editor of the _Pine Cone_. Ed Farley had signed a plea of no contest and accepted a deal from the D.A. for second degree murder carrying a sentence of no more than 25 years and no less than 18 years as recommended by counsel. He had been brought before a family court judge supporting the petition to voluntarily relinquish his parental rights and surrender Blake and Betsy to Mr. and Dr. Spencer so that they could grow up in a stable, loving home. And now he was awaiting finalization of transfer paperwork before being transported to the California Institute of Men to begin serving his sentence. Good riddance was the prevailing thought of those who knew the actual facts of the case.

Unfortunately, the actual facts of the case had yet to be presented to the residents of Carmel by their own town newspaper and many people were completely ignorant of the fact that Ed Farley had confessed. Those who read the out-of-town newspapers and watched the local news on television were beginning to be convinced that what had been reported in the _Pine Cone_ was far from the truth of the matter regarding Ed Farley, and grumbling among the population in Carmel about the _Pine Cone_ was growing. Brad Selkow had run a retraction of sorts for the offending special edition, burying the record of Ed Farley's arrest and confession in the 'Police Blotter' section of the newspaper. However, editorials had been expanded to accommodate a high volume of letters that raged about injustice at the hands of an overzealous District Attorney and incompetent representation by the once promising local attorney David Spencer as well as by the great Perry Mason himself. Both attorneys claimed what was being written about them didn't matter, because the truth would be known soon enough. Brad Selkow couldn't bury it completely or hope to retain any respect, let alone his job, as more and more people learned the truth. The owners of the _Pine Cone_ had very publically given their editor-in-chief a deadline in which to run updated, unbiased news articles about Ed Farley that he must meet or he would be relieved of his responsibilities. But Brad Selkow had yet to comply, and time was running out.

Perry dictated his letter of recommendation to Della, who typed it as he spoke. Perry read the error-free finished letter and signed it while Della's fingers flew across the keyboard, her letter longer and filled with inventive superlatives and the certainty that Dr. Kathleen Martin Spencer and David Spencer were the only two people in the entire world who could possibly be suitable parents for Blake and Betsy Farley. With swift efficiency she pulled the letter from the typewriter, accepted the pen from Perry, and applied her signature with a triumphant flourish, pleased that she would have a hand in giving her best friend what she longed for, however small her contribution might be.

Perry pulled her up from the chair and into his arms. "This makes you very happy, doesn't it?"

Della nodded against his chest, almost melting into his embrace. "I've been so worried about Kathy and David. They've been trying to have a baby for years and it wasn't happening. Kathy's not sure it will ever happen."

"Is that what's been bothering you? Did you think it was affecting their marriage?"

"Not in the way **you're** thinking. They wouldn't divorce if there were no children. I just want Kathy to have everything she's ever wanted and now she will."

"I hope the judge is forward-thinking and doesn't object to Kathy being a doctor."

Della pushed away from him in dismay. "Why did you have to say that?"

"Honey, it's a possibility. Adoption is becoming more accepted and less of a stigma, as are married women working outside of the home, but there is a prevailing notion that an adoptive mother should be at home with the children. It's good that the social worker is behind Kathy."

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? How can you fault a person for being a doctor? Kathy works hard and gives of herself to this community and because of that she doesn't deserve to be a mother?"

"Della, I'm just telling you that some judges don't think the way you do. Remember the mess about the adoption of Barbara Ann Becker that came back to bite me and Paul last winter? When we met with the judge, a big city judge mind you, he sternly told Judy Becker he expected her to quit her job and be a full-time mother. While adoption is becoming more common and less shrouded in secrecy, it's also becoming more regulated and the notion that adopted children require a different kind of parenting has permeated the process."

"What about you? What do you think about Kathy being a doctor and a mother?"

"I think," he said quietly, drawing her to him once more, "that Dr. Kathy Spencer can do anything she puts her mind to. And I think she was greatly influenced by a childhood friend in that regard."

"We were pretty much peas in a pod as kids," Della agreed with a bit of flippancy to disguise how deeply his words had touched her. She didn't fool him one bit. And he didn't fool her one bit either. His words were partially directed at her.

"Della, I wouldn't have dictated that letter of recommendation if I didn't believe with complete certainty Kathy and David are the right parents for Ed Farley's children. David wants Blake and Betsy every bit as much as Kathy does. He told me so."

This surprised Della. She had no idea men discussed such things. "Kathy says you're David's hero." When he would have protested she kissed him quickly. "And you're mine. You love me and always put me first. And you took on my family and friends as if they were your own…I'm sorry I reacted so badly to this case. I regret every squabble, every tear –"

"My darling girl, you are the most genuine person I've ever known. You always say what you mean, and it's always the right thing to say. I'm so proud we can disagree the way we do and come out stronger for the argument. So don't regret being who you are, because I don't want you to be anything but who you are. I'm in this forever, too, Della."

She tilted her head and sought his lips eagerly. "Until the day **after** forever," she whispered against tender kisses.

Things could have very quickly gotten out of hand had Paul Drake not wandered into the den at that moment. "Jeez-o-Pete, you two," he groused, "it's embarrassing to keep walking into rooms and finding you wrapped around each other like pretzels."

"Oh hello, Paul," Della greeted him casually, as if she hadn't just been caught plastered against her employer, her skirt hitched up several inches, curls mussed, cheeks flushed with desire.

Perry grinned gleefully through the faint traces of Della's lipstick on his mouth as he straightened his tie.

Paul pointed at the attorney. "Wipe that grin off your face, mister. You are a terrible influence on this fine young woman."

Della laughed as Perry tried to look contrite. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. It's a quarter past twelve. I can't believe kissing **him** would make you unaware of the impending lunch hour."

"There's plenty of food in the refrigerator. You could have helped yourself." Perry draped his arm over Della's shoulder and she leaned back against him with a contented sigh. Early in their relationship he and Della had been much more discreet in front of Paul, but in the past couple of years they had mutually agreed to allow their friend and colleague to witness their relationship as it truly was. Paul mostly cracked jokes when presented with the couple's affection, but he would die before admitting to anyone outside the tight circle of family and friends who knew the truth that any such affection existed.

"I'm a guest in this house. You don't honestly expect me to prepare my own meals, do you? Frankly, I'm quite surprised not to see a platter of sandwiches on the kitchen table prepared by your petite little hands to satisfy us hard-working men."

Della tilted her head up to Perry. "It's a good thing he isn't a family court judge."

Perry gave a small laugh as he released her. "He just wants to get your goat and make you leave the room. I think he has something to tell me he doesn't want you to hear."

"That's not true at all," Paul protested half-heartedly.

Della patted Paul's chest as she walked past him toward the kitchen. "Ham and cheese to match your mood, sir?"

"Sure, fine, whatever you have on hand. Don't inconvenience yourself just for me." Paul watched Della disappear into the kitchen before turning back to face Perry. "Sometimes you really tick me off."

Perry's eyebrows shot up. "Me? I tick you off? You're the one who just interrupted a most pleasant interlude with my secretary in my own house."

"Yeah, well, while you were in here violating your secretary six ways to Sunday, I was watching the noon news on television in connection to our case. Do you know what the lead story was?"

"How could I? As you pointed out, I was in here…"

Paul held up a hand to cut off Perry's words. "Bradley Selkow has been canned as editor of the _Pine Cone_."

Perry's eyebrows remained raised. "That doesn't come as much of a surprise."

"But the reason Brad Selkow was fired might."

"What's with all the pussyfooting around? **You're** beginning to tick **me** off."

"After Brad Selkow was fired he sang like a canary, saying he was fired for protecting an inside source close to the case and not for withholding a retraction of the special edition. He also claims that source ultimately victimized him, which is why he suddenly has no qualms about revealing the identity of said source."

"Oh hell," Perry said irritably on an expelled breath. "So what we suspected is true."

"Oh hell is right. Brad Selkow fingered David Spencer's secretary as the source who provided confidential insider information in exchange for, uh, _favors_. Selkow is ruined, Debra Jo is ruined, and David could be ruined by association, which in turn ruins Kathy and any chance they might have of adopting those kids. Not to mention that my ego is all but ruined. Why didn't you tell me right away to find out who Debra Jo was canoodling with that night instead of allowing me to eventually stumble across his identity?"

"I believe you told me Miss Carney made it obvious she wanted to be seen. Why would I think she would want to be seen with Brad Selkow, even if I had known who Brad Selkow was at that time? Besides, I'm not so sure finding out a few hours sooner than we did would have had any impact on the case."

"This is exactly the kind of angle you should have thought of," Paul continued in a disgruntled grumble, "I've seen you put together three pieces of seemingly unconnected evidence out of a hundred pieces to solve a murder, but you missed this one, pal. If I hadn't seen his picture on the front page of the _LA Times_ and been enough of a math wizard to correctly add up two and two…"

"All right, neither one of us thought to immediately pursue the fact that David's secretary might have had something to do with all that hoo-hah in the _Pine Cone_. Everyone who knows anything about politics in this town assumed Brad Selkow was merely capitalizing on the situation to bring down the District Attorney. David told us that himself."

"Well, here's the perfect example of when you assume something, you make an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me'. We should have been more curious about where Selkow got his information."

Perry's first instinct had been to defend overlooking Debra Jo as anything but David's loyal secretary, accepting the other attorney's trust in his employee in the face of Kathy's and Della's reservations about the young woman, but to his chagrin he realized part of what Paul said was true. He probably shouldn't have let Paul's observation of Debra Jo that night go uninvestigated. Then he remembered. "I asked you to check on Miss Carney."

"And you know I did," Paul was quick to respond. "There's a report up in my room if you want to look at it. But there was nothing about her background to indicate that she might be involved with Bradley Selkow. And there was nothing to substantiate Kathy's and Della's belief that she's mooning over David. Her report is boring, boring, boring. Born in Carmel, went to high school and business school, joined the secretarial pool at the most successful legal firm in town, then became a full-fledged legal secretary when one of the junior partners went out on his own." Paul paused to light a cigarette. "Sounds a lot like some other secretary we know."

Perry bristled. "Debra Jo's background sounds nothing at all like Della's. You really are wearing out your welcome, Paul. What about her personal life?"

Paul shrugged. "Again boring. She doesn't sit home nights knitting, but she doesn't regularly paint the town, either. A boyfriend here and there, nothing serious. Maybe dinner and a couple of drinks, an occasional movie. There was nothing, and I mean ab-so-lute-ly nothing, to make me suspect she was involved with Brad Selkow."

Perry held out his hand to Paul and the detective handed him his pack of cigarettes. Perry took his time lighting the cigarette, his thoughts furrowing his brow and narrowing his eyes. "David said Debra Jo came into work this morning as if nothing was amiss. When did all of this go down?"

"It's still going down. The report ended with Brad Selkow revealing Debra Jo as his source. I imagine the D.A. is on his way to haul David's secretary in for questioning."

Perry reached for the phone. "I can't believe David hasn't called."

Just as his fingertips touched the phone, it rang.


	17. Chapter 17

_Note: I can technically say Michelle co-authored this chapter, as I used a line I knew she was planning to put somewhere in the story. ~D_

Ties That Bind Chapter 17 – A Good Secretary is Hard to Find

Della fretted nervously with the strap of her purse, twisting her head from side to side hoping to catch sight of Kathy and David the instant they entered the courthouse. A small contingent of reporters were clustered around the lobby waiting for the couple to appear as well, having just come from the D.A.'s office where it had been announced that Miss Debra Jo Carney, secretary to David Spencer, was being sought in the matter of providing confidential client information to the editor of the _Pine Cone_.

David's call to Perry had been short and mildly frantic. Debra Jo had arrived for work at her usual time that morning, but sometime between eleven forty-five, when he'd returned from Regina Farley's funeral, and noon she had disappeared. Her personal belongings were gone, as were the case files on Ed Farley. Perry reminded David that Della had all of her files, the files that contained the most important documents, including the final notarized documents, and David hung up the phone slightly less panicked than when he'd placed the call. Everything they had discussed the previous night was perilously close to coming true. The only thing they could do was try to convince the Family Court Judge that Debra Jo acted alone and of her own volition and that what she'd done had no bearing on the Spencer's suitability to be adoptive parents.

The problem was, Debra Jo Carney had disappeared. She wasn't at her apartment, with her parents, or any known friends. Brad Selkow denied knowing anything about her current whereabouts, claiming that he'd had no contact with her since cooking up their scheme together and accepting copies of David Spencer's confidential client files. Selkow also claimed to be crushed and contrite that their tryst had been nothing more than a way for Debra Jo to sabotage her employer's marriage. It did little for Kathy's frame of mind to have her suspicions about Debra Jo confirmed by the formerly respected editor-in-chief, since that very fact led to the possible discharge of the adoption petition.

David was devastated that he had been fooled so badly by his secretary and her motives for joining him in his fledgling private practice. His marriage meant everything to him and he thought Debra Jo had been fully aware he would never, ever, not for one second consider even looking at another woman. He had treated Debra Jo with professional friendliness and was doubly devastated that his naiveté about her ulterior motives could destroy Kathy's chance to be a mother. She already loved those kids, and wanted more than anything to protect them from the reality of what their father had done to their mother. She knew that some people had small minds and believed that apples didn't fall far from trees, but Kathy knew better. Convinced she could successfully navigate whatever flak arose in the future regarding Ed Farley and protect Blake and Betsy as they grew up, she had decided to charge through the hearing with her usual forthrightness. Judge Jennings wouldn't know what hit him and would most assuredly recognize how vitally important it was for the Farley children to be given the best home available to them – which was with Kathy and David Spencer.

Movement pulled Della's eyes to the entrance and her heart began to beat a little faster, but it was only Paul Drake sauntering through the doors. She visibly deflated.

"I saw that, Beautiful," Paul said cheerfully. "If I didn't know you're secretly in love with me I would be hurt."

"David and Kathy are late," Perry told him, patting Della's fluttery hands reassuringly. "We agreed to meet at two forty-five and it's two forty-six."

"They'll be here before the Judge calls them in. I don't think there is anything on earth that would keep them from being on time."

"Kathy was on duty this morning," Della said a tad fretfully. "What if an emergency patient came in and she can't get away? The Judge could use that to deny the adoption."

"They'll be here any second," Perry soothed. "What's the latest on our missing secretary?"

"Miss Debra Jo Carbonation is still a.w.o.l. Not a soul has seen or heard from her since eleven forty-five this morning. I've got fifteen operatives covering airports, train and bus stations, and car rental agencies. We'll find her."

"Carbonation? That's a new one."

"That dame gives me gas," Paul responded with a slight grimace of distaste.

"Paul!" Della exclaimed.

"Believe me, doll, I cleaned that one up just for you. I wish I had followed my instincts about her earlier."

Perry stared at the detective, nonplussed. "If it comes to it, we should be able to prove Debra Jo acted without David's knowledge. David is only guilty of believing in his employee, who had outwardly been exemplary up until this blasted case."

There was a commotion at the entrance as the reporters swarmed toward the glass doors. David and Kathy Spencer had arrived, accompanied by Warren Guthrie, a partner from David's former firm who specialized in family law. Warren was a very large man, taller than both Paul and Perry, hugely muscled and possessing a voice that fairly boomed even in normal conversational tone. He habitually wore western stitched suits and scuffed boots with tarnished silver toe tips, and it was difficult to believe he was married to a woman barely five feet tall and had seven children, all girls, all adopted. The term 'gentle giant' seemed tailor-made for Warren Guthrie, and he was extremely well-respected in Carmel.

"Clear a path, gentlemen!" Warren's voice reverberated through the hallways of the courthouse. "You'll have a chance to pester these fine people after we meet with the Judge and there is something to actually report on. Right now my clients have absolutely no comment about anybody or anything, so don't even waste your breath asking questions."

It was a testament to Warren's reputation that the reporters immediately and nearly silently parted and created a sort of gauntlet, their cameras standing in as weapons, for the trio to pass by them. David gripped his wife's elbow firmly, holding her protectively close to his side, and steered her toward where Perry, Della, and Paul awaited them. They were mere steps from their friends when an ear-piercing shriek ripped through the halls.

"David!"

David Spencer barely had time to turn toward the sound when Debra Jo Carney appeared out of nowhere and flung herself at him, pushing Kathy aside roughly and clawing at the lapels of his suit desperately. "David! I did it for us. Brad doesn't mean anything to me! I love you, only you. I can make you happier than Kathy – I can give you your **own** children! You shouldn't have to adopt a murderer's children to have a family. You deserve better than that."

Kathy had stumbled against Warren Guthrie from the force of Debra Jo's push but had now regained her footing. She reached toward her husband's secretary as the reporters collectively recovered from her sudden appearance and began frantically snapping pictures of the fracas unfolding in front of them. But Kathy didn't care. She operated on instinct as her fingers gripped the collar of Debra Jo's dress and yanked her roughly away from David.

"Get your hands off my husband," she said through gritted teeth.

"He shouldn't **be** your husband," Debra Jo hissed. "Someone like you doesn't deserve a man as good as David. You don't appreciate him the way I do. All you care about is being a doctor and adopting kids who aren't worthy of being adopted." She shook off Kathy's restraining hand and turned back toward David Spencer.

But David shoved his arm out stiffly in front of him, effectively holding his former secretary at arm's length. "The fact of the matter is, Miss Carney, Kathy **is** my wife, and I am the luckiest man alive that she is. And as for Blake and Betsy, it is **I** who may be unworthy of adopting **them**. They are bright, beautiful children and I only hope I can be the father they deserve."

Debra Jo screamed his name in agonized disbelief and made one last attempt to lunge at David, but Paul Drake intervened, grabbing her by her shoulders and spinning her away from the target of her misplaced affection. "Officers, we have found Miss Debra Jo Carney. I believe the District Attorney has recently issued a warrant for her arrest. Who wants to be the hero in this story and take her in?"

A burly officer stepped forward to accept the detective's hand-off of David Spencer's hysterically sobbing former secretary. The gathering of reporters once again parted as Debra Jo Carney was escorted from the courthouse, accompanied by the frantic popping of flashbulbs as her walk of shame was immortalized forever.

David Spencer circled his wife's shoulders with one arm and pulled her to his side. "Kath…"

"Don't say you're sorry, David." Kathy laid her head briefly against her husband's shoulder. "We've all said that too much this past week." She smiled tremulously as Perry and Della, accompanied by Claire Anderson and a man with pale blue eyes who could only be Judge Jennings, approached them.

"I was going to say I love you and let's go get those kids."

"Excellent sentiment," Warren Guthrie boomed, clapping David Spencer on his back.

"I heartily concur, Mr. Guthrie," the man with Claire Anderson said. "Let's give everyone ten minutes to settle down before convening in my chambers."

"I really don't need that long to settle down, Your Honor," Kathy protested.

Judge Jennings smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling all the way down the sides of his cheeks. "Dr. Spencer, one thing a mother must be is patient. If everything goes as I suspect it will, you'll have a lifetime with those children. Take ten minutes to gather yourself and I'll see you in my chambers."

The Judge bowed slightly at the waist, took Claire Anderson's elbow, and escorted the social worker away from the gathered group.

"Did you hear that, Kathy?" Della grabbed her friend's arm and tugged on it excitedly.

Kathy blinked back tears. "He sounds like he's already made up his mind."

"Judges never do that," David dissented, his voice unsteady.

"That favor he owes Claire Anderson must be a doozy," Della agreed.

Perry clapped his hands together. "Let's all get a drink of water, take some deep breaths, and…" he smiled broadly at David and Kathy Spencer, "go get those kids."


	18. Chapter 18

_Note: Michelle and I agreed this story would be 18 chapters, and here is chapter 18. Thank you for reading and for leaving such nice reviews. And another thank you to startwriting for perfect suggestions and for putting up with e-mails filled with reminiscences. ~D_

Ties That Bind Chapter 18 – What Else Could We Possibly Need?

Della snuggled close to Perry, literally hiding away in his arms, and sighed hugely. "David really impressed me today. I'm so glad Claire Anderson and Judge Jennings witnessed what he said to Debra Jo. I think it was what tipped the scales so decisively in favor of a quick adoption."

"David is a good man."

"Takes one to know one."

Perry was very quiet for several seconds and Della finally pushed herself up from his chest to look into eyes haunted by something that had been present since convincing Ed Farley to plead no contest and give up his children. "Perry…Ed Farley killed his wife. He all but admitted it."

"I know. I was there." Perry shifted slightly on the chaise, his arms tightening a bit around the woman who had unerringly pinpointed the reason for his quietness. Sometimes it bordered on creepy how she was able to identify his feelings before he could.

"Then what has you so tied up in knots?"

Perry lifted the gaze of his large, expressive eyes to look out over the expanse of their kingdom. "A good attorney could have – **should** have – been able to mount a decent defense for Ed Farley," he said softly and a bit brokenly. "I browbeat a client into accepting a plea bargain because at a certain point I could no longer presume him innocent in any scenario, and I didn't want to persuade a jury that he was the true victim in this tragedy."

Della Street had never, not once, known Perry Mason to doubt his abilities as an attorney. The shock was such that all she could do was stare up at him, at the hard set of his jaw that showed the self-destruction Ed Farley's case had caused. "Oh Perry," she breathed, clinging to him. "Darling, you are one of the few attorneys in the world who could have gotten Ed Farley acquitted – and you would have done it admirably. You simply chose not to."

"I didn't want to be the attorney that got him acquitted," Perry admitted, his strong voice still soft. "I turned my back on someone's right to counsel because of my own prejudices."

"You exercised your right to refuse to represent a client, as any attorney can, no matter what the reason," Della pointed out sternly, stiffening in his arms. Then her posture and her voice softened to match his. "That's what I was really arguing for all this time. I knew Ed Farley had a right to be defended. I just didn't want it to be you, either. You listened to your conscience."

"My conscience sounds a lot like you." He rested his chin on top of her curls. He had debated with himself if he would have defended Ed Farley's case if Della had never entered his life, and the truth had tormented him for days.

He probably would have.

"Honey, you made this decision yourself."

Perry literally shivered at her insight into his thoughts. How did she do it? "My decision was heavily based on what you said."

Della pushed herself away from him again, further than previously, and when he protested, she placed her hands firmly against his chest so she could meet his troubled eyes. "Are you telling me this wasn't the decision you would have made on your own?"

"I weighed what you wanted very heavily in my decision."

"So," she began slowly, recognizing his purposefully incomplete answer, "our personal relationship interferes with your professional obligations?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then just what did you say?"

Perry pulled her close once more, so that their noses almost touched. "What I said, very obtusely and awkwardly my precious girl, was that I love you very much and if you weren't in my life, I would probably have accepted Ed Farley's case and been fine with getting him acquitted." He wasn't sure he would have been fine **not** getting him acquitted, but that was a whole other conversation.

"And that bothers you?" She looped her arms around his neck. "By the way, I love you very much, too, Counselor."

"It bothers me," he admitted. "I have a reputation for not being especially ethical in my methods. I admit to sometimes using maneuvers that straddle a thin line between legal and illegal, but…"

Della kissed him, very gently. "But you sleep well at night," she whispered.

Perry smiled against her lips as they once again met his, ever so gently. "I sleep well at night when you're by my side."

"You silver-tongued devil." She stretched out the length of him, drawing one leg up around his hips, aware that he had once again not told her everything he was thinking, and not believing the intimation that she was his conscience. "I love Perry Mason," she whispered into his ear.

Perry laughed. "Nut," he countered, kissing her eager lips just as eagerly. "You'd better move your leg unless you're willing to take a chance on Paul or David and Kathy, not to mention the kids, seeing Aunt Della and Uncle Perry in a compromising position. I have an idea…"

Della sat upright instantly. "Oh! I need to get things ready."

Perry placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for another satisfying, meandering kiss. "Kathy's folks said they would supply the burgers, and Paul bought four different brands of potato chips. Martin Hightower and his date are bringing watermelon, Cynthia said she'd make macaroni salad, and we have plenty of beer and wine. What else could we possibly need?"

Della raised her eyebrows. "Paul invited Cynthia?"

"I was surprised myself, but after he recovered from their night on the town, he called her to make sure she wasn't feeling any lingering ill effects and they've managed to have lunch and cocktails and even a walk along the beach in the past few days. I think she takes his mind off Linda. By the way, darling, audit his expense report for this case **very** carefully."

"So are things really over with Linda? I kind of thought she could be the woman to fence in our wandering boy."

"You know, I kind of thought that myself. He certainly dated her longer than any other woman I can remember."

"Not only longer, but exclusively," Della added, settling back into Perry's sheltering embrace.

"That aspect of the relationship was pretty impressive," Perry admitted, shifting Della slightly so that her face tipped up toward his. "I'm not sure I've ever known him to date one woman exclusively before Linda. Unless it was exclusively on the same night of the week – on a different night than all the other women he was dating exclusively on all the other nights of the week."

"Yes, Paul's definition of 'exclusive' has always been much broader than yours or mine."

"Don't let his cavalier attitude about breaking up with Linda fool you. He took it hard."

Della planted several kisses along the underside of Perry's jawbone. "I know he did. Linda got to him."

"And you're getting to me, Miss Street," Perry growled, his mouth slanting over hers hungrily. She hadn't moved her leg from his hip as advised and he slid his hand up the long line of her thigh, pulling her closer to the evidence supporting his statement.

"What was that idea you mentioned earlier?" Della asked with what little breath he hadn't stolen with his kisses.

"I've forgotten that idea. But never fear, I have an even better idea." His hands wandered over her body, each caress more exciting and intimate than the last.

Just as Perry's lips dropped to the open collar of her blouse and his hand disappeared beneath her skirt, the French doors were flung open and the subject of their recent conversation bounded out onto the porch.

"Good grief, does it never stop with you two?" The private investigator complained.

"If you'd occasionally knock…" Perry began while Della suppressed schoolgirl giggles.

"I knock," Paul huffed. "I even invented that silly code knock so you'd have time to right yourselves after being uh, _affectionate_. You've never fooled me. Not once. Not ever. I always knew."

Perry sighed. "That's what we get for being too friendly with the help, dear."

"You're one to talk about being too friendly with the help, Romeo" Paul groused, lighting a cigarette and leaning casually against the porch railing.

"Should I be offended by this exchange?" Della queried.

"You're not the help," Perry assured her. "We all know **you're** the boss."

Paul took a long drag on the cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke into the warm summer air. "I've always known **that**, too. I am, after all…"

"…the world's greatest detective," Perry finished in a bored monotone accompanied by a fake yawn.

"I don't suppose you realize that a veritable parade of cars pulled into the driveway while you two were up here pawing each other without the least bit of regard for your guests? And by the way, unless there is any mistake, I am one of those guests, not your damn co-host."

Della arose from the chaise remarkably well put together for having been 'pawed' by the host of the summer's first cookout at the house on East Carmelo Avenue. She peered past Paul Drake to the curving driveway below the second story porch. "I'll be darned, Perry, he's right. There are an awful lot of cars here."

Perry marveled momentarily at how the rest of the world disappeared when he was with Della. Four cars had pulled into the driveway, eight adults and two small children had entered the house, and he hadn't heard a thing. He grinned at her, realizing that she hadn't heard their guests arrive either. She grinned back at him and winked.

"You two are disgusting," Paul declared, pushing away from the railing and stalking back into the house.

Della laughed, the lovely carefree laugh Perry loved but hadn't heard in too many days. "That was fun."

"It sure was."

Della crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should determine whether or not we are talking about the same kind of fun."

Perry draped his arm over her shoulder and began walking her toward the French doors. "Maybe we should. However, we have guests to greet."

At the door of their bedroom, when Perry would have gone right toward the stairs, Della veered left, taking his hand in hers and pulling him toward the small guest room across the hall. Painted grass green and accented with white bedding and curtains, it was one of Perry's favorite rooms in the house. Martin Hightower had furnished the cozy room with a maple twin bed and matching table, an exquisite green and white mosaic tile lamp, and…a crib.

When first confronted with the crib, Perry had been appalled by the designer's assumption about the purpose of the little room and the future status of his relationship with Della, but Della had taken it smoothly in stride.

Della stopped in the doorway of the green room and leaned back against Perry. Her eyes glistened as she gazed at the crib, made up with the new bedding and bumper pad she had purchased the day before in anticipation of Betsy Farley's inevitable need for a nap at some time today. She had excitedly shown Perry and Paul the colorful balloon patterned bedding and then run upstairs to spend an hour tying the bumper to the crib rails in perfect bows. She had also purchased a set of metal rails to tuck beneath the mattress of the twin bed so Blake could take his nap and not fall out. A stuffed bunny awaited Betsy in the crib, and a stuffed dog had been placed on the pillow of the bed for Blake.

"I told you the crib would come in handy," Della said softly.

Perry rested his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around the woman without whom his world would spin crazily out of control and held her close. "And as usual, you were right."

Being at ease like this, he allowed his thoughts to drift off to the past few days. Great happiness had blossomed from the tragic death of Regina Farley, and since Judge Jennings had approved going forward with the adoption of Blake and Betsy life had become a blur of telephone calls, shopping trips, resignations and acceptances, interviews and decisions. David had a new secretary personally chosen by Della; Kathy's father had made his family very happy and finally announced his retirement; Kathy had accepted the offer of the town's busiest general physician to take over his practice when he retired in less than two years; and Perry had actually not done any work for two entire days.

"It's a nice crib, Perry."

"Yes, it is. Everything Martin picked out is nice." Perry attempted to deflect the conversation away from the crib, but couldn't fool his own body, and his heart skipped a beat.

"It's sturdy, too," Della went on casually. "That's good, because I think it's going to get a lot of use."

Perry spun Della around to face him, his breathing suddenly shallow. "Della," he began, almost afraid to say anything more.

Della's smiled. "Just a feeling I have," she said.

End


End file.
